Forget Me Not
by chartreuseian
Summary: He's found in an alley way, brought to a hospital and threatened with a gun. Perhaps it would all make more sense if he knew who he was... Post Resistance and spoilers will crop up from time to time...
1. Voicemail

**So, when I found out Tesla was comin' back and he was going to be evil (which I'd dispute because really, he did it all for Helen), I had this little idea. I planned it all out and was about to start writing but I've been sitting on it just to make sure that it would fit with Resistance. Which it does so yay me :P**

**I'm actually not going to tell you much because, well, that would take all the fun out of it. I did consider not mentioning the thing I mention in the very last paragraph until the next chapter but I decided to show mercy... That and I figured it's probably too obvious :P And yes, this first chapter is all boring and Abby-centric but, well, she's not good for much and I feel bad constantly wanting to kill her so I gave her something productive to do :P**

**Don't own it, if I did, Helen would have given Nikola a good luck kiss, a good bye kiss, an I-hate-your-guts-but-not-really kiss, a thank-you-for-saving-my-werewolf kiss, a come-back-to-the-Sanctuary kiss... Just to name a few :P **

**Feedback is welcomed and cookies are offered in return!**

**Also, there will be no more rambling A/N's I promise :P**

**Enjoy**

**xx **

* * *

><p>"<em>Will, it's me, Abby... Of course it's me, you already know that, I mean you've got caller I.D and everything... But um, there's something you need to see. I got this call that they'd found an abnormal passed out in the alle- No! It's important! No, look I'll just be a second! No wait! Please! I'm with the FBI! This man is dangerous- ... No, please there are people who need to kno- ... Look, I know what I'm-... Please!... Will, look I'm sorry, I've got to go but please, you have to call me back, it's urgent."<em>

* * *

><p><em> One hour earlier:<em>

"Yes?" Abby said curtly as she answered her desk phone. Her day had barely started and already she'd had at least four abnormal sightings, all of which turned out to be fake and she really wasn't in the mood to deal with another crazed old woman who was convinced that the shadows outside had fangs. Her date with Will last night had been cut painfully short when he was pulled away and, although he'd tried to stop by her place this morning with coffee to make up for it, she'd been in such a hurry that she'd pecked him on the cheek, dashed out the door, sculling her coffee and burning her tongue in the process. She'd actually been looking forward to a quick break, if only so that she could call and apologise but clearly the odds were not in her favour.

Turning her attention to the voice of her boss floating down the line, Abby bit back a sigh as she reached for the gun she'd only just put down.

"St James' hospital?" she echoed, confused.

"Yes, apparently this one was found in an alley way, unconscious, his entire body sprouting some kind of electrical shocks. They actually had to use rubber gloves to move him," her boss confirmed.

"Well then I guess this one probably isn't a hoax," she agreed, a little worried. For the most part, the Sanctuary team took care of the really dangerous abnormals, only ever crossing paths with her team once they'd 'bagged and tagged' the creature. Since their first encounter in the sewers, their response time had gotten quicker and quicker and while Abby resented the fact that they were probably tapping the FBI tip lines, she was also immensely relieved that they were still determined to do their job. As much as she liked to believe that her skills matched theirs, she knew that, when push came to shove, it was better to trust the Sanctuary than demand they step back.

"I don't think so," came the response that brought her back to reality. With a few more gruff words, Abby hung up, grabbing her jacket and striding out of the office, prepared to deal with an actual emergency and ever so slightly excited about the prospect.

* * *

><p>"FBI," Abby almost barked, enjoying the small spark of pleasure she always felt when that little spark of respect appeared in the orderly's eyes. No one ever seemed to think she could be more than a dumb blonde until she flashed that pretty little badge. Of course, she knew her sugary voice and inability to stop smiling didn't help her cause but still, that badge seemed to make people show her just a tad more respect and she liked it.<p>

"Right, of course, this way," the flustered man said, ushering her down the corridor. They walked in silence for a few minutes and Abby, despite her best efforts, lost all sense of direction, following her guide blindly. After a few minutes, they arrived outside a small, ambiguous looking room. The orderly rocked back on his heels, looking sheepishly at her.

"He's stable for now but he's unlike anything I've ever seen. We can draw blood from him but, a minute later, it's like nothing ever happened," the man confessed, sounding ever so slightly afraid. "And his blood is... I dunno, it's strange. There's something about his DNA that makes me think that he's not quite human," he added in a hushed tone, as if afraid he might be overheard.

Pulling a business card from her pocket, she gave the man a kind look.

"Take this," she said, holding out the card, "and call that number. They'll be able to explain everything to you." The man nodded, looking unconvinced but, with one last cautious look at the door, booked it down the corridor at a much faster pace than Abby had expected. Not a hoax then, she though, taking a deep breath before putting her hand on the door and slowly pushing it open.

The room was unexpectedly devoid of hospital staff, it's only inhabitant the patient that had sent the orderly into such a tailspin. Barely looking at the man lying either asleep or unconscious (she couldn't tell which) on the bed, she instinctively scanned the perimeter, please that, should this abnormal feel incline to escape, he'd have a hard time doing so. Aside from the tiny ensuite bathroom and the door through which Abby had come, the tiny window was the only other route out of here and it was conveniently bolted shut.

Safe in the knowledge that the man wasn't going to escape, Abby returned her gaze to the small hospital bed. And then she gasped. He was very clearly unconscious (after all, she'd been told on many occasions that sleep was all but impossible for him) and his face drawn a grey. His normally immaculate hair was matted with filth and grime, dark circles prominent under his eyes. His breathing was shallow, gasps drawn in through pale and chapped lips and he looked, if possible, thinner than before. The man lying before her was completely vulnerable and unthreatening yet Abby took a step back. A big step back.

"Oh god," she whispered, fumbling with the pocket of her jacket for her phone. With shaking fingers, she hit the speed dial, bring the phone to her ear as she began to pray.

"Come on Will," she muttered, crossing her fingers as she glanced back to the bed. Biting her lip, she again turned away as the phone continued to ring.

"_Hi, it's Will. I can't answer your call right now so leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible..."_

Holding back the curse that was bubbling on her tongue, she made a face as she heard the beep sound in her ear.

"Will, it's me, Abby..." she started, nerves coursing through her veins. "Of course it's me, you already know that, I mean you've got caller I.D and everything... But um, there's something you need to see. I got this call that they'd found an abnormal passed out in the alle-."

"Honey, you can't make a call in here," a stern looking nurse said as she stepped through the door, pushing a tray of what looked to be some kind of testing equipment. Abby contemplated advising them against further experimentation but decided the call was more important. Dr. Magnus could would probably want to use the test results anyway.

"No! It's important!" she protested.

"And so is his treatment," the frumpy nurse argued.

"No, look I'll just be a second!" Abby tried, all but pleading with them as one of them tried to pull her from the room. "No wait! Please! I'm with the FBI! This man is dangerous- "

"He's sick," the woman said, grabbing Abby and pushing her towards the door.

"No, please there are people who need to kno-."

"Make your call later or out of here!"

"Look, I know what I'm-."

"Out!"

"Please!" Abby begged as they shoved her from the room, shutting the door in an attempt to keep her out. She tried the knob but either they were holding it shut or it had been locked. "Will, look I'm sorry, I've got to go but please, you have to call me back, it's urgent."

With that, she snapped her phone shut, shoved it in her pocket and began striding down the corridor to where she hoped to find a nurses station. Those women had no idea what they were dealing with and, should he wake up, they would be in a whole lot of trouble that Abby didn't want to even think about. That man, as sick as he may look, was not going to take to his almost captivity very nicely.

Despite the fact that he looked nothing like his previous self, Abby had known in a heartbeat that the man lying before her was none other than Nikola Tesla. And boy was he gonna be pissed when he woke up...


	2. The Doctor Will See You Now

__**Wowza! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, guys! I really hope this lives up to expectations... Pressure's on :P**

**Helen may be a little OoC here but I'm working under the pretence that she's still a little ticked off after Resistance...**

**Enjoy and keep up the lovely reviews!**

**xx**

* * *

><p><em>He was lost. And cold. And his head hurt. He wanted nothing more than to curl up into a ball and sleep. Actually, why shouldn't he? What was stopping him? Why was it so imperative that he keep moving? He couldn't remember. Mustn't be that important anyway his exhausted mind argued feebly. And with that, he stopped walking, fell to the ground, and closed his eyes. Maybe, when he woke up, he'd be less lost.<em>

* * *

><p>Raising her hand, Helen knocked on the door tentatively. The nurses said he was awake but not entirely lucid yet and, to be honest, she was more than a little worried, in fact she was absolutely terrified that he'd be ill or damaged or dying or something worse. She wasn't exactly sure what could be worse but, if she'd leant anything in her time with Nikola, it was that there was always a worse alternative. Plus, considering last time she saw him not a month ago he was heading up that awful SCIU operation and anything that could take him from being Mister High and Mighty at Area 51 to bed ridden barely an hour from her Sanctuary signified a rather dastardly plot indeed.<p>

Bracing herself, Helen slowly pushed open the door. The room was thankfully devoid of neurotic nurses and Helen breathed a sigh of relief as she stepped into the room.

"Hi," a thin voice croaked from the bed, drawing Helen's attention.

"Hi," she said softy after a beat. Oh yes, this was most certainly Nikola even if he did look decidedly haggard. "How are you feeling?"

"A little sore," he admitted with a faint smile. "I was wondering if it wouldn't be too much trouble to ask for some water," he added sheepishly.

"Of course," Helen said, a little startled. The few times she'd managed to actually get Nikola to admit to being ill enough to require treatment, he'd moaned and whined the whole time. In fact, he'd flat out demanded that she bring him the right coloured jello once. Not that he ate the jello though.

"Here you are," she said kindly, holding the cup out to him, wiggling the straw between his chapped lips.

"Thank you Doctor," he said after swallowing, giving her a weak smile.

"Very funny Nikola," she quipped, rolling her eyes. "Though I'm genuinely surprised you didn't infer that I was to play your naughty nurse."

He spluttered at that.

"What?" he choked out, eyes wide.

"What what?" Helen asked uncertainly.

"What on earth prompted you to say that?" he asked, voice gaining strength.

"Say what Nikola? What's wrong?" She was starting to get worried now. What kind of game was he playing at?

"I don't mean to seem ungrateful but I think I'd like the doctor I had before to come back in here now," Nikola said slowly, edging back from her a little.

"What on earth has gotten into you Nikola?" she asked incredulously.

"Or maybe you could just grab a nurse for me or something," he continued. "It's not that I don't think your competent or something, it's just that... well... I mean..."

He shuffled uncomfortably.

"Nikola," she said warningly, hands on hips. "I don't care what mess you've managed to get yourself into now but if you don't stop whatever childish game you've got going on..."

His eyes widened at the threat and he began to fumble with the sheets as if trying to get up.

"You know what?" he asked with a nervous twitter, "I think I'll just go find that nurse myself... Get some exercise and such." As he spoke, his legs swung over the edge of the bed and Helen felt a tiny sliver of relief. For a man who'd been unconscious not a few hours ago, his recovery time was suggesting that he was indeed still a vampire.

"Nikola, get back into bed," she said, rolling her eyes in frustration. She reached forward to grab his shoulders but he jerked away from her with a tiny squeak of fear. She stopped.

"This has gone far enough Nikola. Out with it."

"Out with what?" he asked, trying to sidle around her.

"Whatever harebrained scheme you've cooked up this time," she all but spat angrily.

He flinched at her hard words.

"Look Doctor, I'm sorry but really, like I told the other woman, I don't have a clue what you're on about. I honestly can't remember."

"Nikola Tesla, you tell me what you're up to right now or so help me god..." she swore, pulling out her gun. It may not be enough to kill him but, after shooting him on many occasions, he'd often complained to her that the sting was more than a trifle annoying. There was, as always, something he wasn't telling her and now that she was the one with the ability to... well, not lock him up but cause him significant pain, she intended to find out exactly what he had planned.

Alarmed he flew away from her, crouching by the bed.

"Please don't kill me!" he whimpered. "I don't know anything! I'm sorry!"

* * *

><p>Will walked quickly from the nurses' station, Abby trailing behind him as they walked towards the room Magnus had been taken to when they first arrived. She'd gone to check on Tesla's condition, telling Will to talk to anyone who had treated the vampire in case they could shed some more light on the situation.<p>

When he'd first picked up the message, Will had been confused but, after relaying the call to Magnus, he'd begun to get worried. After all, anything that could knock a vampire for six was most definitely something to be afraid of. Will may not like the guy but he knew that something this powerful, while probably his own doing, was something of which to be apprehensive.

In the space of ten minutes, they'd grabbed their gear and been on the road but the entire trip across the city had been tense and uncomfortable. Magnus had barely said two words in the hour it had taken them and Will was fairly certain he knew why.

She was terrified for Tesla. It was natural in as much as human compassion and a long standing friendship would infer but, as per usual with these two, Will had sensed something more. She'd been rattled by the news, he could tell and rightly so but er fear was tinged with something almost possessive in nature, as if she was upset at someone for playing with and breaking her toys. As loathe as he was to admit it, even Will knew that there was more than just friendship between the two immortals. Sure Tesla was a pervert and a sleaze but something about the way he treated Magnus and the way she treated him in return spoke of a relationship that went deeper than an alliance to their university chums. On many occasions Will had seen the way the very mention of an escapade with Tesla could excited her. He'd also seen the unadulterated fear any imminent danger to her old friend brought forth.

She cared for him, plain and simple. No matter how many times he abused their relationship or endangered her life, Will knew that Magnus would always care for Tesla. Even if he was sort of working for the government that was hell bent on bring down the Sanctuary network.

Of course, she was still smarting slightly from the realisation that he took the job with the government but Will knew, eventually she'd forgive him eventually. Especially if he was injured, he mused.

"What are you planning?" a female voice demanded, normally clipped accent coming out rough and distorted.

O.K, so maybe she was more in a 'shoot your incorrigible arse' mood than a 'thank heavens you're alright' one, he thought as they neared the room they were looking for. Sharing a confused look with Abby, he picked up the pace and hurried towards the raised voice coming from further down the corridor.

"I don't know," a man whined. "Please, please just don't kill me!."

Fearing the worst, Will threw open the door, hand automatically flying to the gun strapped to his hip.

"Magnus, what's going on?" Will asked uncertainly, letting his hand drop from the weapon as he took in the scene before him.

Magnus stood, body tense, gun pointed at a small, rather frail looking man who was cowering behind the bed. His body was shaking and, from what little Will could see of the man's face, his eyes were shut tight as if he was waiting for her to attack.

"He refuses to tell me anything," she spat, not tearing her eyes from the shaking figure. As if he'd just noticed their arrival, Nikola's eyes shot open. His terrified gaze darted from Helen to Will and back again.

"Help me," Nikola cried before rushing to cling to Will's arm, using him as something of a human shield. "Please, she's crazy! I keep telling her I don't know who I am or who she is but she won't believe me!" Giving Will the most pitiful look he'd ever seen, Nikola tightened his grip on Will's arm, slinking behind him with a terrified little whimper.

"Oh grow up Nikki," Helen hissed mockingly. "It's just a gun, it's not like it will kill you."

"Are you crazy?" Nikola asked incredulously. "Of course it will kill me, it's a GUN!" Helen let out a frustrated sigh and took a step towards Nikola, Will and Abby. Nikola took a step back, pulling Will with him.

"O.K, woah, let's just slow down a sec," Abby said, stepping forwards, hand outstretched towards Helen in an attempt to placate the furious woman.

"Tesla, get off," Will complained, shaking his shoulder but Nikola held tight.

"She's going to kill me," he whimpered. "Please don't let her kill me."

"I can't kill you Nikola and there is no use pretending otherwise. Stop this ridiculous charade now or I'll will shoot you," Helen ordered but holstered her weapon regardless.

"Magnus, seriously, what's going on?" Will asked and she rolled her eyes.

"He seems to be pretending that he doesn't know me. Keeps saying that I'm one of his doctors. And the thing is, I know for a fact that on many occasions he's hit his head so hard that he died but now, being very, very far away from death, for the first time his memory is _supposedly _being affected," Helen said with a menacing look in Nikola's direction.

"I'm not lying!" Nikola cried worriedly. "Please! You have to believe me!"

"Oh yes, because you're just so trust worthy," Helen said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Why aren't you down working at SCIU?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Skew?" Nikola asked, peering out from behind Will.

"Do you really expect me to believe you haven't any recollection as to what I'm talking about?" she said bitingly.

"I'm telling the truth, I swear!" Nikola promised, eyes wide. "Please, I'd tell you more if I knew more!"

"Tell us who you are then?" Abby said, cutting of Helen before she had the chance to speak again. Her tone was soothing and she looked to Nikola with kind eyes.

"Um, Nikola? That's what you called me before," the frightened vampire said with a shrug of his bony shoulders.

"You mean you actually don't know?" Helen asked, genuinely curious. The anger in her eyes had disappeared quite suddenly, replaced by that glimmer of fear Will had seen in the car. And when Magnus was afraid, everyone ought to be afraid.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you," he said with an exasperated sigh as he let go of Will. "And I'm sorry for whatever I did that made you point a gun at me, but I swear, I haven't got a clue as to who you all are."

Will, Abby and Helen shared confused looks before they all began to stare at Nikola again.

"Shit."

"You can say that again," Helen breathed.


	3. Clingy

__**I know, I know, I'm terrible. I just got so fed up with this one and kept putting it off and putting it off... But now it's here and the next one is under way as are many future chapters. **

**Just one little question, would anyone be interested in reading some of this from Nikola's POV (Well, the little italicised bit is but I meant more in terms of a whole chapter)? Let me know pretty please because I'm torn as to whether or not I should :)**

**Thanks for the lovely reviews, keep 'em coming :P**

**xx**

* * *

><p><em>Did he just... Since when did he have claws? He could hear more of that shouting and this time he knew they were shouting at him. He didn't mean to have claws, it wasn't on purpose. He just... Suddenly the blurry shapes became a whole lot clearer and he could see a needle. NO! NO! NO! So he fought. His body didn't quite work properly but soon enough he was covered in blood and there was no more screaming. He knew he had to go... go somewhere... somewhere Old. That's why he'd come here. Maybe. He wasn't sure. Somewhere Old. A... a... Cathedral.<em>

* * *

><p>It took them a good hour to calm down Nikola enough for him to allow them to get proper, un-shrill answers to the questions they asked. As it was, he refused to be left alone with Helen insisting that Will stay with him at all times. In fact, it seemed that Nikola, with his lack of memory was forming quite an attachment to the young psychiatrist.<p>

"Don't leave me with the crazy lady," Nikola whispered, clinging to Will after being told that he had to leave for a few minutes. His eyes were wide and Will decided it was a good thing Nikola wasn't normally this endearing because those puppy dog eyes rivalled Abby's and there was nothing those eyes couldn't get him to do.

"I'm not going far and I'll take Magnus with me. Abby can stay with you until we get back," Will said, patting the other man's hand awkwardly. Nikola looked uncertain but relaxed a little, letting go of Will's sleeve. Shooting Helen an uncomfortable look, Will jerked his head towards the door, pleased when she nodded discreetly before heading out of the room.

Nikola watched her leave, eyeing her with both fear and curiosity in his eyes and Will let out a sigh. This was most certainly not how he expected to run into the temperamental genius and, while the whole situation was a little disturbing, nothing was more disturbing than the way in which Nikola was acting towards Will. Cool indifference and persistent claims to greatness Will could handle but sincere and terrified Tesla was more than a little weird.

"I'll be back," he said more to Abby than Nikola. Both nodded and, fighting the urge to shake his head at the antics of the vampire, Will turned and walked into the hallway to find a rather nervous looking Magnus waiting for him.

"So, what do we do?" Will asked as soon as he'd closed the door.

"To be honest," Helen said, looking at him with something close to apprehension in her eyes, "I haven't a clue. I mean, if Nikola's been captured and dragged away from his work, then surely someone will be out looking for him but, on the other hand, if he's on the run from someone..."

"Magnus, it's Tesla. We both know it could be anything," Will said with a heavy sigh.

"More than you know," she agreed with a weak smile and Will decided that never would he ask to hear of the vampire's exploits. "It's just, none of this makes sense. If someone tried to do something to his memory, why let him loose in Old City? I mean, it's not exactly uncommon knowledge that my Sanctuary is based here nor is my past with Nikola a secret."

Will ignored the many ways her last statement could be taken, instead letting her mull over the conundrum in silence. "But, for now, there are more pressing issues than why he's addled," she said sternly, as if trying to make herself believe it. Will almost rolled his eyes at her attitude. Why she couldn't admit that she cared for him more than she probably should he'd never understand.

"Yeah, the real question is what to do with him," he agreed with a grimace "We can't leave him here but if he's on a most wanted list or something, taking him back with us isn't the brightest idea. We've got enough trouble with the government without harbouring a fugitive."

"I really don't see that we have a choice in bringing him back with us," she said, running a hand through her hair in an uncommonly nervous gesture.

"You're really worried, aren't you?" Will asked quietly, voice full of concern.

"I know of nothing out there that could do this kind of damage," she acknowledged with a small smile. "The fact is that Nikola has absolutely no recollection of anything whatsoever and I haven't a clue as to how to help him get better."

Her voice was low and she wasn't looking Will in the eye. Her arms were crossed tightly and, though he wasn't entirely sure, Will had the distinct feeling that she even let out a helpless little sigh. She was freaked out. Well and truly.

"It's going to be O.K," he insisted quietly, reaching out to rub her shoulder encouragingly. "We'll figure this out. We always do."

She smiled at him half-heartedly.

"Said the student to the teacher." He chuckled at her but knew they had business to attend to.

"But seriously, what are we going to do with him?"

"He's going to need to stay here for at least another night for observation but after that, I think we ought to take him back to the Sanctuary and run our own tests on him," she said with a small and, this time audible sigh.

"Perhaps once we get him somewhere sightly familiar, it'll jog his memory," Will suggested with a shrug.

"I wouldn't hold your breath," she muttered. "We've known each other for more than a century and when I walked into the room there wasn't even a flicker of recognition."

And then Will realised what it was that had been puzzling him all this time. She was bitter. She was bitter and upset at the fact that not only did he not recognize her but that he'd all but rejected her. Sure she'd threatened him with a gun but that wasn't all of it and it seemed she knew that too. Nikola had, even after her apology refused to even talk with her. He'd clung to Will and Abby as if they could protect him from the threat that Helen possessed sans gun. Maybe he did recognise her after all. The last time they'd parted, according to Henry at least had been strained and uncomfortable. She'd shut him out and, while Will wholeheartedly agreed with the idea (after all the guy wasn't just working for the enemy, he _was _the enemy), he had to wonder if Nikola's subconscious was pushing Helen away for fear of retribution. Or it could have something to do with their twisted and mysterious past, he allowed. Either way, Will had a feeling that Nikola as they knew him wasn't gone forever.

"Let's go and tell him then," Will insisted, raising his eyebrows to make it a question.

"Right," Helen said breathlessly, as if being pulled from a reverie. She nodded once before turning and pushing open the door. Barely a foot into the room she stopped dead, causing Will to run into the back of her. He was about to complain but then he realised why she was so surprised.

Abby was sitting next to Nikola's bed, laughing brightly at something the vampire had just said and it was hard to miss the slight blush on her cheeks. Nikola, for his part was grinning broadly at her, eyes alight with glee at having made her laugh so hard.

"Uh, Abby?" Will asked uncertainly after a moment.

"Oh Will, you're back!" she called happily and Will shared an incredulous look with Helen. With a wide smile she stood and walked towards them, eyes still dancing with laughter.

"He's such a charmer," she whispered with another giggle before turning back to look at Nikola and shake her head. Nikola, while smiling back at her was once again looking wary as he stared at Helen whose face was frozen in shock. Her eyes were wide and she hadn't looked away from Nikola yet. Sensing that his boss was either about to stalk out of the room or say something that, in her bewildered state she shouldn't be held accountable for, Will jumped in.

"Tesla," he said cautiously as he approached the bed. "You're going to have to stay here for the night but tomorrow we'll be back to get you discharged."

"Oh, alright," Nikola said with a shrug. Then he froze. "Where am I going to go?" he asked, eyes wide and imploring.

"We're going to take you back to my house," Helen cut in smoothly, stepping forward with a professional smile. "I've got the necessary medical equipment to monitor you and hopefully find out why you've lost your memory."

"Leave here?" he asked uncertainly. "With you?" There was a pause before he narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Why?"

"Because Nikola," she said, getting frustrated with his lack of memory, "you are my oldest friend and I cannot abandon you simply because you've lost recollection of that fact."

"Then why did you point a gun at me?" he asked disbelieving and Helen sighed, shaking her head slightly.

"I said I was sorry," she explained patiently. "I over-reacted and I shouldn't have done that."

Nikola looked at her sceptically before looking over at Will and Abby who both nodded, urging him to accept what he was being told.

"Right, so we're friends," he said slowly, leaning forwards slightly. He opened his mouth to speak once more but abruptly shut it, eyes lighting up as something came to him. Looking at her quizzically, he cocked his head to the side, making a little face. "Are we... Did we ever..." he tried uncomfortably and Helen took another few steps towards him.

"What is it Nikola? Do you remember something?"

"I'm not sure," he admitted, still eyeing her uncertainly. "Was there ever anything... you know... _between_ us?" he asked, eyes narrowed.

"What!" Helen burst out, unable to stem the blush that quickly rose to her cheeks.

"Well, it's just that I don't remember anything but when I look at you I feel this..._thing_..." he said mysteriously.

"What thing?" she spluttered, swallowing audibly.

"I don't know how to describe it. It's just this... _thing_!" he said, sounding grumpy. "So was there? I mean it would explain the whole gun thing," he mused. "What? Haven't you ever heard of revenge for a broken heart?" he tried, seeing the blank looks he was drawing.

"No!" Helen said hurriedly. "I mean, yes but... no... it's just... we... you... when we were in Rome... you... and I... it's..."

"Is she always this unclear?" he asked Will, shooting him a confused look.

"Not usually," Will admitted, holding back laughter at his boss's near purple face. So much for cool, calm and collected Magnus, he mused.

Helen took a deep breath before turning to Will.

"Will, Abby, could you both give us a moment?" she asked smoothly.

"What? NO!" Nikola cried nervously. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!"

"I'm not going to hurt you Nikola," she said softly, looking ever so slightly hurt by his words. "I just want to talk. You have my word that I won't lay a finger on you." He still looked uncertain so she rolled her eyes. "Here, Will, take my gun would you?" she asked, holding out the weapon, trying to ignore the way Nikola flinched at the sight of it. Will nodded silently, took the gun and then ushered Abby from the room, closing the door firmly behind them.


	4. Behind Closed Doors

**The title of this chapter comes from Meegan's review in which she used the same turn of phrase :) I've had this one done for a while (originally it was part of the previous chapter) but I was trying to work out the balance between forgetful Nikola and flagrantly OoC Nikola... It's a fine line to tread...**

**Anywho, thanks for all the lovely feedback guys! It makes me want to write more for this one :)**

**xx**

* * *

><p><em>He could hear voices, screaming at something. At him maybe. No, that wasn't his name... Or was it, he didn't quite know anymore. Cocking his head to the side he gazed lazily at the blurry shapes before him. He had some vague recollection of needing to run but nothing concrete. Plus he was restrained. Maybe. He wasn't sure of that either. His hands were certainly having trouble moving but- oh. What was that? What just happened to his hands?<em>

* * *

><p>Helen turned back to face Nikola, unsure as to where to start. He looked equally as apprehensive and, as she moved to sit on the foot of the bed, he shuffled back slightly.<p>

"Why are you so afraid of me?" she asked quietly after a moment. He just raised an eyebrow as if the answer was obvious.

"Why did you stammer when I asked if we'd ever been and us?" he countered, not taking his eyes from hers.

"Because it's complicated," she answered honestly. She knew she'd frightened him when she'd first come in and now it was time to repair a little of that damage. "You and I have know each other for a very long time and it hasn't ever been simple." She paused to take a breath, staring down at the cotton blanket as she tried to gather some courage. Perhaps if she was honest with him about their past, he might remember something.

"You... once told me that you... ahem... loved me," she said uncomfortably, risking a look up at him. His eyes were wide but she sensed it was with shock rather than fear. "It was a while ago and I don't think you were being serious," she said hurriedly, "after all, you did try and kill me at the same time."

"I tried to kill you?" he asked incredulously, his voice barely higher than a whisper.

She chuckled humourlessly before looking him in the eye once more.

"It's not the first time and I doubt it'll be the last," she joked and his eyes widened in alarm. "But, what I wanted to say, is that you... you need to trust me."

"That's a little hard," he said, voice strained. "Are really sure?"

"Of course I'm sure Nikola. You really must trust me."

"Oh, that's not what I meant. I mean, I've got nothing to lose by trusting you. I was asking about Rome or whatever it was," he clarified, trying and failing to seem nonchalant.

"Do you mean about the trying to kill me part or the..."

"The killing," he said quickly. "The other part... I can understand... I mean... You are... You know, I mean... You are a very beautiful woman and..." he trailed off, blushing more furiously than she'd ever seen him do before.

She stared into his eyes for a long moment, wondering if maybe this was just another of his elaborate hoaxes and he was just trying to back her into a corner with words. He couldn't really be _that_ callous, could he? Then he smiled uncertainly at her and all her apprehension at his intentions melted away. He wasn't kidding around with this, he needed her help and she was most certainly going to give it to him. This was Nikola, her oldest, closest... friend wasn't quite the right word and she knew it. There had always been something more to their relationship but still the definition of what exactly it was eluded her.

"Yes, I'm certain you tried to kill me. Though you probably wouldn't have gone through with it in the end," she said firmly, smiling at him cheekily. "I suspect you like me too much to actually want me dead. Even if I do have a nasty habit of foiling your plans."

"I should hope so," he exclaimed with a grin of his own. "I really ought to thank my past self for having the foresight to not kill you. I mean, I'd be all alone here if it wasn't for you."

She laughed openly at that, enjoying the way he seemed to be relaxing around her.

"You know, I can see us being friends," he said softly after the laughter died down.

"Any reason you say that?" she asked, hoping like hell he remembered even the smallest detail but not wanting to get her hopes up at the same time.

"Not really," he said with a shrug. "It's just, you know, easy. I mean, with the girl and Will... You're just... different."

"Good," she said happily, trying and failing to rein in her goofy smile. "I mean, I'm glad you feel that way. I'd really like it if, tomorrow, when we came back, you'd agree to come back to the Sanctuary with us."

"The Sanctuary?" he asked uncertainly.

"It's where I live," she explained softly, once again having trouble looking into his eye. What if he said no? What if he insisted on making his own way in the world? She had to admit it would be a very Nikola thing to do. He was just about pigheaded enough for it. She knew that, if he wanted to go, there would be nothing she could do short of restraining him that would keep him down. And what would she do then? What would she do if he got hurt all because she hadn't managed to keep an eye on him? What would she do if he got himself further into whatever trouble had screwed him over in the first place?

"You live?" he echoed uncertainly.

"And work," she added.

"Is it like a medical facility?" he asked, a shiver that Helen thought as completely unconscious wracking his body.

"Sort of. It's more a safe haven of sorts," she said carefully and he nodded thoughtfully.

"And it wouldn't be permanent?" he checked uncertainly.

"You would be welcome to stay as long as you like Nikola. You are always welcome in my home." He seemed to consider her offer for a time, lips pursed as he fiddled with the sheets.

"If you'd like, when I come back in the morning, I can explain it all to you then," she offered with a small smile.

"You can't stay now?" he asked softly, sounding vaguely disappointed and Helen had to fight the childish glee that grew within her.

"No, as much as I'd like to, Will and I have a few things to do as well as prepare some quarters for you to use. I'm sure Abby could keep you company if you'd like."

"No, no, it's fine," he answered quickly, looking away.

"But there will be a guard at the door," she added, not sure how he'd react to such news.

"Why?" he asked, eyes wide with fear. "I promise I won't try to go anywhere."

"It's not to keep you in," she said, reaching out to place a placating hand on his. "It's to make sure you're safe. I don't intend to take any chances with you Nikola."

He laughed at that.

"Oh come on, who's going to want to hurt me?" he asked with a smile and Helen just shook her head sadly.

"Lots and lots of people," she said with a sigh, noting how his eyes widened once more in alarm. "But that's why I'm here. To bail you out."

He seemed unsure of how to take her statement, smiling uncomfortably at her.

"Relax Nikola," she instructed with a sad smile. "It's all going to be fine."

"See, you say that but still insist on a guard," he joked weakly and she smiled.

"Tomorrow I'll answer all your questions," she promised. "But for now, I want you to rest." It hadn't escaped her notice that he was exhausted. He sat, for the most part listlessly and she saw just how hard he was working to keep his eyes open which was alarming in itself. This was Nikola Tesla, vampire and vampires shouldn't ever get this bone tired, they simply couldn't.

"That sounds like a good idea," he agreed with a small smile, settling back into the pillows.

"Now," she said, standing up and running her hands over her jean clad legs, "before I go, is there anything you want? Food? Water?" Nikola made a face as he pulled the covers up a little higher.

"Are you really sure you can't stay?" he asked quietly. "That's what I'd really like."

And her heart promptly melted. Never had Nikola been so sweet and candid with her. He always cloaked his intentions in innuendo but this was different. This had nothing to do with carnal matters, it was just as simple plea from a lonely man to a woman who claimed to know him but, as much as she might want to toss everything else aside and spend the evening here with him, she really did have a lot of work to finish.

"I'm sorry Nikola," she said, reaching out to brush his hair back off his face. "As much as I want to, I can't."

He sighed and smiled at her but she could see the disappointment in his eyes.

"I know, but I had to try," he said with an impish grin and she chuckled.

"Alright , before I actually go do you have any questions? Ones that can't wait until we come back to get you tomorrow?"

"Just one," he admitted quietly.

She raised an eyebrow expectantly, smiling at him softly.

"Ask away."

He gulped and looked at her guiltily.

"What's your name?"


	5. I Don't Know What I've Been Told

**A bagillionty thanks to ZaraShade who read the first part of this and convinced me to keep going with her kind words :) **

**Thank you once again for the reviews, it's wonderful to get such a positive response to a story that was going to be no longer than five or six chapters long... I know this one is short but the next one is most certainly going to make up for that.**

**I was going to post this yesterday but... you know... CHIMERA (!) so I figured today would be more appropriate :D**

**xx**

* * *

><p>After a relatively quiet evening (in comparison to the gun filled afternoon), Nikola was more than ready for a sleep. Sure he felt better than he had when he'd first woken up but his mind was still reeling from everything he'd learnt.<p>

He still wasn't sure he ought to be trusting Dr. Magnus and her team but the confidence with which they'd called him Nikola and insisted that he belonged with them was comforting. Sure the name didn't ring a bell but he wasn't exactly in a position to be complaining. Either he had to learn to trust these people or start praying that someone else would show up out of the blue and provide him with an alternative. Not that he believed in praying. Well, he didn't _think_ he believed in praying, maybe he did. Maybe he was some religious zealot who spent hours on his knees every day.

He smirked at the last thought though it felt more a reflexive action than anything else. Well, he thought with a mental sigh, he may not know who he was but at least he could amuse himself with vaguely inappropriate thoughts.

Speaking of vaguely inappropriate, what was with that woman? She may claim to be a doctor and his friend but what kind of friends joked about naughty nurses and role playing? Especially when she outright denied that she saw him as anything more than a friend, saying that any attraction was pretty much one-sided. In truth, he could see why he might fall for her. She was unbelievably beautiful, if not in the most conventional sense of the word then in that unique fire in her eyes. And of course, there was also the fact that she did look damn hot with a gun, even when said gun was pointed at him. He'd been a little distracted at the time but it seemed his mind was capable of remembering things he hadn't even noticed whilst cowering behind the bed. Like the way her denim clad legs seemed to go forever. Or the way that, when her arms were outstretched, cradling the gun, she sort of, inadvertently, _enhanced_ the already generous view her low cut shirt allowed.

Shaking his head, Nikola tried to stop thinking about her in such a way. It just wasn't right, he barely knew the woman and thinking such thoughts about someone who'd had no problems threatening to kill him just seemed wrong on way too many levels. Plus she wasn't _just_ beautiful. She had also proven herself to be (when unarmed) kind and considerate. She'd joked with him lightly and seemed genuinely upset when she couldn't stay with him. He didn't exactly know why he'd asked her to stay, all he knew was that, once he got past the killing thing, she was actually pretty amazing. He knew that was an understatement but his head hurt and that was the best he could come up with. For now, anyway.

Sighing softly, he settled back into his chilly bed, squirming until the covers were pulled up to his chin. Today had been odd, he decided firmly. Not that he really had anything to compare it to but he was fairly sure that being flirted with, threatened and then promptly befriended wasn't part of his average day. Or at least he hoped it wasn't.

And then there was William and the young blonde thing. They were both very sweet and Nikola was already starting to get quite attached to the rather sarcastic young man. As much he was pushing him away, Nikola trusted Will. He was, despite appearances a good man and hadn't abandoned him when the good Doc flashed him her best smile, something for which he would always be grateful.

And blondie (because try as he might he couldn't remember her name) seemed nice enough. If not a little too flirty. Her giggling did kind of give him a headache but she'd been kind enough to sit by him and chat amiably while her boyfriend apparently talked the doctor out of killing him. For some reason he had the urge to call them both children but from what he could tell there wasn't more than five years between them all. Of course Dr. Magnus seemed to be a little older but he couldn't help but to think it suited her. She was regal and the tiny laugh lines around her eyes brought her back down to the land of the common people. Plus, when she smiled there was a youthfulness that shone through.

Realising just where his thoughts had once again strayed to, Nikola shook his head. He had no business mooning after a woman when he had no idea exactly who he was, let alone her. Then something hit him. For as enamoured as he clearly was by this enigmatic doctor, the little blonde thing did very little for him. Sure she was beautiful but it was as if his heart, mind and body already belonged to the woman who'd threatened his life. Which, in itself made little sense but coupled with the fact that he'd easily flirted with the blonde one yet felt such minimal attraction, was odd. Why would he be attracted to a woman who so obviously came from a class he was not a part of? The concept was old fashioned but he could think of no other way to describe the sense of inequality he felt in her presence.

He knew he couldn't deny the fact that they had a history, even if he wasn't sure what exactly that entailed. There was a pull to her that was as instinctual as breathing and, as dubious as he might be, he really did want to understand it better.

But could he really accept her offer of a place to stay? Certainly, he had nowhere else to go but until he knew who he was or why his gut told him to trust her, he really didn't think imposing on her for an unspecified period of time was the way to go. It wasn't as if he'd be able to repay that kind of debt. After all, what would happen if he never regained his memory? What if he remained this confused shell of what he was, never to make any progress past recognizing an old friend in a way that hardly counted for anything? He couldn't ask her to take on that kind of burden when there might never be an end in sight.

Wincing slightly, Nikola closed his eyes. All the possibilities, the nagging guilt, the exhaustion of trying to piece together who he might possibly be was starting to take its toll. For some reason he didn't think he needed to sleep but, the way his head was throbbing told him to ignore that niggling voice. What kind of man didn't need sleep, he wondered sleepily and, within moments, he was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>With a partially muffled scream, Nikola woke up, bolting upright as his heart began to race. His head was pounding even more painfully than before and he wanted nothing more than to pound it against the wall until he couldn't feel anything. Glancing over at the small clock on the bedside table, his heart fell. He'd been asleep for no more than a few hours, leaving many more hours until his supposed friends would be back.<p>

Drawing in a shaky breath he curled up into a ball, yanking the blankets up around his shoulders. There was no way he'd be going back to sleep now. Biting his lip, Nikola tried to calm himself but it was no use, his mind was still spinning with all he saw. There had been pain, an institution of sorts in which someone had... had done something to him. There was another facility, a red haired woman who called him 'Nikki' that made his cheeks blush in shame, a sense of deep guilt, a cave, a buxom woman to whom he felt a strong bond and hatred, a city in a library, hundreds of evil bugs, the urge to sacrifice himself, a bottle of good wine and a floating tray, bratty young children who had dark eyes, more caves, an old man dying, lots of pain he could attribute to a bald man, a note he had written and, finally, Helen.

Mouth wide, he continued to recount the images in his mind. Each held the feel of a film. They were distant to him, not really connected in any way, flickering away from his eyes before he could really make sense of the pictures. The images kept going, some lonely and sad while others were bright and happy. There were faces and places, smells and sights that stirred something within him. As they kept going, things changed, he changed. He could see blood and two hands clasped tight. A mass of blonde curls and a carefree laugh. Love.

The further he delved into the dream, the more his head hurt and the more his heart sped up. He knew these were memories, partial and fragmented but moments of his life none the less. None of it made sense but it had all seemed very right. He was exhausted again, his entire body shuddering and shaking under the blankets. Despite his best efforts, his eyes began to droop and part of his mind cried out angrily. He didn't want to sleep, he couldn't or he'd lose it all, he was certain of it. He had to stay awake, he had to, he...

And, when he woke up as a nurse came bustling into the small room shortly after the sun had risen, all that stuck with him was headache and a vague distaste for the name Nikki.


	6. Orange Juice and Explosions

**Look! It's big! And earlier than I planned! Just because I love you all and you've been so beautifully supportive that I just want to hug y'all!**

**Love and sunshine and Tesla to those reviewing. This is a surprisingly hard story to write but you all make it much more enjoyable. Plus knowing people like it helps a lot :P**

**Oh, and keep in mind much of this was written just after watching Fugue and as such my Will-bashing reached new heights...**

**xx**

* * *

><p><em>He was tired, so very tired. His eyes were fluttering shut and his breathing was slowing. He just wanted to sleep although he knew he shouldn't, he should fight whatever had been pumped into his body. Because that's what they had done... Or at least that's what he thought they'd done. Everything was starting to blur together, morphing and twisting into a great mass of pain and hatred.<em>

* * *

><p>The next morning, as promised Helen and Will arrived bright and early with wide almost fake looking smiles. The previous evening they'd discussed exactly how they'd try and handle the situation and, while conversations about Nikola always ended up heated, for the first time ever, Helen had wanted to hit Will. He'd been pig-headed and stubborn, saying that Nikola wasn't their responsibility, especially after the way he'd treated them. No matter how many times she'd tried to calmly explain that this had nothing to do with the fact that they were old friends, he still seemed set against having Nikola with them until he recovered. It hadn't been until Helen had pulled rank, citing the motto of 'Sanctuary for all' that Will had sighed in reluctant agreement.<p>

After that things had been tense but they'd easily decided that, once he was here, they'd sit him down and explain carefully who he was in the hopes of stimulating whatever memory was left of his past life. Will had been concerned about finding out how his memory had been compromised (because they'd both readily agreed that there was no way it was gone completely, after all, it was Nikola) but Helen had brushed it off. If he got his memory back he'd be able to tell them exactly how it was taken. Plus there was no way they'd be able figure out how it was achieved. She'd seen the test results from the hospital and she couldn't see any abnormality that, for him, would be unexpected. Whoever had done this was clever in a way that made Helen angry and a little nervous. Whether he was an experiment or a victim, it didn't matter. He needed help and that was one thing she could give him.

Together they'd briefed Henry who, after making several comments on the many types of fun he could have with the situation, offered to send out a few inquiries to see if anyone they knew had even the faintest inkling of what was going on. She'd accepted the offer with a little more desperation than she'd intended but, as she sent both the boys off to bed, she'd finally allowed herself to admit that this was going to be hard on her. For all his fuss and bother, Nikola was always fun to be around for the memories they shared. Of course there were many more reasons she enjoyed his company but he was the only person left in her life who really understood the events that had lead her to become the woman she was today. And he cared for her regardless. He knew all her secrets, he knew her history and he knew the darker side of her soul but he was always there for her. But now, this new Nikola with no memory was a little frightening. He didn't know her, didn't know where she came from or why she was so attached to him. Sure she tried to kill him on occasion but that was only when he was able to survive said killing.

She needed him to remember because the truth of it was, he was the only one who could really understand her.

Shaking off the though she nodded once at Will before knocking lightly on the door. Visiting hours didn't start for another few hours but, with Abby's FBI connections they'd been able to convince the surly orderly that they needed to see him sooner rather than later.

"Come in," a weak voice called from the other side of the door and Helen felt her heart drop. Slowly she pushed it open. He sounded so weak and defeated. What if he'd gotten worse? What if he'd lost the memory of yesterday? What if he was more ill than they thought? As a thousand worst case scenarios passed through her mind, Helen walked into the room, biting her lips as she took in his pale form lying prone on the sheets. His face was more drawn than yesterday, his body lying limply as he smiled over at them softly.

"Look away, I'm hideous," he joked softly, trying to grin. He attempted to push himself up to sit properly but before he made much progress his arms gave out and he flopped back to the bed with a small sigh. At once Helen darted forwards, wrapping an arm around his shoulders to help him back up. Carefully she supported his distressingly frail body, enjoying the way he leaned into her touch more than she should, given the circumstances.

"Are you alright?" she breathed softly, brushing the rather dirty hair from his forehead as she checked for fever. He smiled at her softly and opened his mouth to say something but, as he breathed in he stiffened, eyes widening in terror. Biting his lip hard, he tried to squirm from her gentle grip but she was having none of it.

"Nikola, tell me what's wrong," she insisted quietly, taking his chin in her hand to force him to look her in the eye.

"I don't feel well," he whimpered, looking up at her with the most terrified expression she'd ever seen. Then his eyes flashed with something far too familiar and Helen pulled back suddenly, noting the way his body tried to follow her.

"Will," she snapped, turning to face the protégé she'd forgotten was in the room. "His medication."

Will said nothing, simply diving into the black bag he held to pull out a small clear bag normally used to administer medications via IV. Quickly he tossed her the bag and Helen, without so much as a look at Nikola's trembling figure grabbed the small bottle of orange juice on Nikola's untouched breakfast tray. After pouring the juice into an empty water jug she ripped open the other bag, dumping the liquid in with the juice. She swirled the fluid a few times before grabbing a glass and pouring him a large cup.

"Drink," she ordered, holding the cup out to him. Nikola stared at her with wide eyes , lips trembling. "Please," she said softly, sitting next to him on the bed. "It will help with the... the feeling," she said diplomatically.

Still looking unsure, Nikola slowly took the cup from her with shaky hands, prompting her to cradle his head with one hand as the other guided the cup to his lips. He took a sizeable gulp before making a face.

"That's horrible," he croaked, eyeing the cup and the still partially filled pitcher with disdain.

"You need to drink it all," she insisted softly, trailing her thumb over his cheek as he grimaced.

"What is it?" he asked weakly before taking another gulp.

"Medication," she said simply, ignoring the questioning gaze he shot her way. Instead she focused her attentions on the blanket covering him, fiddling with the edge to it sat flat against his hip bone. Then she realised where her fingers were and she withdrew them immediately.

"Will," she called over her shoulder. "Could you go see if we can get a doctor in here to get Nikola discharged?"

Will raised his eyebrows, clearly tempted to argue but she turned away from him, silencing him as she looked back to Nikola. Biting her lip she waited until she heard the door open and close before letting out a deep breath and smiling at Nikola.

"Discharged?" he asked faintly and she nodded, trying to brush off his obvious exhaustion as an after effect of being without his medication for so long but something just didn't feel right.

"Hopefully," she agreed before shifting a little closer. "But before we discuss that, how are you feeling?"

"A little tired," he admitted sheepishly. "My head is killing me."

"How did you sleep?" she asked, starting to get concerned. He'd been without medication before and for much longer periods of time but generally the biggest indication of such an event was the overwhelming need to feed, not this kind of exhaustion.

"Badly," he replied with a small shrug.

"Nightmares?" she asked, having a sneaking suspicion at what had given him such a terrible night's rest.

He opened his mouth to respond but then closed it again, brow furrowing as he thought it through.

"I'm not sure," he said carefully. "There was something..." he trailed off before suddenly scrunching his eyes shut, letting the cup in his hand clatter to the floor, spilling the liquid all over the sheets.

"Nikola," Helen cried in alarm, grabbing his face as he let out a small moan of pain. After breathing through gritted teeth for a few moments, Nikola relaxed somewhat, still breathing heavily but able to open his eyes as his fists unclenched and his jaw loosened.

"I'm sorry," he whispered softly, covering her hand on his cheek with his own.

"Nikola," she admonished softly, "you have nothing to apologise for. This is hardly your fault. It's not as if you'd purposefully erase your memories."

"I suppose," he agreed half-heartedly as Helen tried to ignore the niggling voice in the back of her head that said he may very well have done as such. Not on purpose but she knew from experience that he had a penchant for experimenting on himself and sometimes didn't consider all the ramifications of such actions.

"Nikola, look at me," she said quietly, waiting until he was staring into her eyes looking for all the world like a little lost boy. "I know this is scary and disorientating but none of this is your fault. I may not know how you got to be here but I do know that, of all the places for you to turn up, this was by far the best thing that could have happened for you. I promise that, no matter what I'm going to help you through this. We will get _you_ back, I swear," she continued fiercely. At her words his face softened and he smiled at her.

"Be careful Dr. Magnus, I might have to hold you to that."

"Don't call me that," she said, well aware she sounded like a petulant child as she dropped her hands to her lap. Something about the distant title sent chills down and made her look away.

"Sorry," he muttered uncomfortably. "It's just that... well, I hardly know you and it just... you know... seems polite," he offered with a small shrug, making her heart sink further. She'd hoped that in the time since she'd seen him at least some kind of recollection of her would come back.

"You really don't remember me," she said with a sad sigh.

"Well, I think I might have..." he began tentatively.

"What?" she asked, shocked.

"I don't know," he said uncertainly, fiddling with his sheets as he spoke. "Last night I think it sort of came back to me a bit but then I fell asleep again."

Her shoulders slumped but she tried to keep her face positive. Progress was progress.

"But I'm pretty certain that... you were... somewhere in there." His face creased in concentration and, even before he let out the sharp cry of pain, she knew what was coming.

"Relax," she ordered quietly, cupping his cheek once more as he fought whatever headache was once again plaguing him. As had happened before the pain faded after a few moments, leaving him slightly winded and looking even more tired than before.

"Easier said than done," he quipped, wincing once more.

"Here," Helen said, twisting to grab a fresh cup before filling it with the orange juice mixture. She might not be able to help with the headaches but perhaps if he had a little more strength it wouldn't be quite so taxing on him.

"Must I?" he said wrinkling his nose as he took the cup.

"For me," she insisted with a smirk. Rolling his eyes Nikola acquiesced but still shuddered as the liquid slid down his throat.

"Do you think it will help with the head thing?" he asked after finish the cup handing it back to her.

"No, it's for... something else," she managed, pouring him yet another glass full of the fluid. Despite her earlier conviction that they should tell him the whole truth surrounding his existence, she was beginning to think it may not be the brightest idea to do so. His mind was clearly overtaxed and she worried that the strain of dealing with the knowledge that he was a 155 year old electrical genius who also happened to be a vampire.

He eyed her curiously but said nothing, simply accepting the fresh cup she offered, downing it in one. His eyes were drooping slightly and his hands still shook occasionally but now that he wasn't trying to recall anything, he seemed much more comfortable.

"These headaches," she started.

"Head explosions," he corrected with a grimace and she chuckled.

"These head explosions," she allowed with a small smile, "are they frequent?"

"They only happen when I try to remember something," he said uncertainly. "It's like I can just about feel it but then, if I try and reach out, it all explodes." If she hadn't been so worried, she'd have chuckled at his childlike description.

"Then I think you should stop fighting for the memories," she said, taking his hand as she put on her very best doctor smile. "If what you're saying is true then it sounds to me like, with time and external stimulation, it will all return."

"But what if it doesn't?" he asked with a heavy sigh and Helen could see her sceptical friend coming to the surface.

"Then we'll deal with it," she said firmly. "But it won't come to that, I know it won't." She didn't add the fact that it couldn't come to that because she'd probably lose it if it did.

"You don't seem like a glass half full kind of person," he observed dryly.

"To be honest, gloom and doom are my forte," she said with a wink, pleased when he snickered at her joke.

Just then they were interrupted by a soft knock on the door and Helen turned around just in time to see Will re-enter the room with a handful of paper work.

"The doctors said to fill this out and come back for a check up in a week," he said, placing the forms on the nearest available surface. He looked uncertainly between Helen and Nikola and it was only then that she realised how close she was sitting to him.

"Right," she said, a little louder than she'd intended as she stood. "I'll... ah... start shall I?"

"Be my guest," Will said, gesturing to the pile.

"You don't have to hurry on my account," Nikola offered with a small smile for both of them.

"The sooner we get you home the better," she said firmly with a warm smile. "Will," she said turning to her protégé, "did you bring the clothes I requested?"

"Oh, yeah," he said, digging through the bag once more until he produced a pile of wrinkled looking clothes.

"They might not fit too well but we couldn't find any of your clothes around the place and Will is closer to your height than Henry is," she explained as Will tossed the clothes onto the end of the bed.

"You didn't have to do that," Nikola said with a thankful grin directed at Will who seemed taken aback by the force of a genuine Nikola Tesla smile. Helen could have laughed, didn't Will ever wonder why she was reluctant to let go of Nikola? That smile alone could keep her hooked on his presence for a good decade or two.

"It was nothing," Will said with an uncomfortable shrug.

"No really," Nikola said earnestly, "both of you, thank you. For getting me out of here and... you know..." he trailed off uncomfortably as he began to fiddle with the sheets once more. "I know you keep saying that we're friends but you really don't have to do this. I'm... you know... grateful... to both of you for all this."

She could have hugged him.

"Stop being so sentimental," she ordered with a smile. "Go, get dressed and then you can tell us how eternally grateful you are and how you'll forever be in our debt."

"Sure thing, doc," he joked with a lopsided grin as he slid out of bed, grabbing the clothes as he headed towards the bathroom.

Helen waited for the door to close before she turned back to Will.

"We can't tell him," she said urgently, making sure to keep her voice quiet. "I don't think his mind will be able to handle the knowledge of his entire history just yet."

"Why? What happened?" Will asked quickly, stepping closer and she was pleased to see that he at least appeared concerned.

"I'm not entirely sure but whenever he tries to recall something he suffers an inordinate amount of pain."

"Which suggests physical trauma as well as mental," he offered quietly. "This could be really bad."

"I agree," she murmured, turning to the paper work before her, signing all the designated spots as fast as she could.

"Wait," Will said, placing his hand over hers to stop her from writing her name again. "Maybe it's best if he stays here then."

"We are not leaving Nikola to suffer through the healthcare system when we have a far greater array of medical techniques available to us," she said firmly, eyes blazing as she set her jaw. She didn't want to fight with Will but this was one time when his opinion really didn't matter all that much. She was the doctor after all.

"Look Magnus," he said uncertainly, "I know he's your friend and you don't want to leave him here but do you really think there's anything more we can do for him?"

"It's not a matter of what we can do for him," she corrected, shaking off his hand and finishing the paper work, "the issue is that we owe it to him to try. There's a high chance that this won't resolve itself and, if that's the case then he is going to need friends around him."

Will sighed heavily but said nothing and Helen had to fight the urge to tell him to shut it. She knew what she was doing and she knew that Nikola, regardless of what his future held would need her help.

"How do I look?" Nikola asked, startling her as he stepped from the adjoining bathroom. His arms were held wide and he cocked his head as he smiled at them. The rumpled button up shirt and faded denim jeans did nothing for him but what was even more astounding was the fact that he was almost drowning in the fabric. He'd rolled the sleeves up several times but the shoulder seams hung a fair way down his arms and the jeans seemed to be clinging to his hips with a most tenuous grasp. His hair appeared wet, as though he'd tried to tame it and his cheeks were free of the light stubble that dotted them previously. Well some things never change, she mused silently. He always had been a little pedantic when it came to his appearance.

"A little crumpled but it's a much better look than the hospital gown," she allowed and he chuckled.

"Too right," he agreed, placing the neatly folded gown on the end of the bed. "I don't know what was in that drink you gave me," he said, eyeing the empty pitcher with disdain, "but I feel much better, thank you."

"Good," she said absently as she double checked the forms. Without looking at Will she turned to face Nikola once more, smiling broadly.

"Ready to get out of here?"

His answering smile could have lit up the room.


	7. Meeting the Monsters

**Any inference that Henry and Nikola have a bit of a... **_**special**_** relationship was accidental. I swear. But their love is so canon :P**

**Updates should be a little more frequent for a time. I've got the next few planned if not written entirely so it's a matter of filling in the gaps...**

**Thank you for the reviews, they keep me going when I have to clean up spilt cream at work. On my hands and knees, no less! You are all golden and I'm trying very hard to reply to each of you, let me know if I've missed you previously and I'll make you Tesla-stache cookies in apology...**

**xx**

* * *

><p><em>He was struggling against something. Something physical and something in his mind. He couldn't quite move his hands or his feet and there was a faint pressure across his abdomen. How did that get there? That's not right... Or is it? He wasn't su- No! No! NO! There was a needle. Another needle. Or at least he thought it was another? Maybe it was the same one as the first though that thought made shivers of disgust rack his body which was silly because they had a needle and cleanliness was the last thing he should be worrying about. Oh. They'd done it. Whatever it was. The needle was going away now. Goodbye needle...<em>

* * *

><p>"It's bigger than I thought," Nikola muttered, face pressed against the window as they drove through the imposing front gates.<p>

"Why did you think it'd be big?" Will asked from his seat in the back.

"I dunno," Nikola replied with a shrug, not looking away from the window. "I just... the word 'sanctuary' made me think of... you know, a cathedral or something. Like this only it's... bigger."

"You mean you remember?" Helen asked quickly, hands tightening on the steering wheel as she crept up the gravel drive. If Nikola was remembering something and not in excruciating pain then she was most certainly going to give him the chance to recall it all. Hurrying would solve nothing.

"No," he said, drawing the word out as he sat back, scrubbing a hand over his face. "It's just an association. Like I associate you with guns."

"Oh," Helen said, trying not to sound defeated.

"No, I didn't mean it like that!" Nikola rushed, turning to face her with an apologetic pout. "There are plenty of other things I associate with you, and the guns aren't exactly a bad thing!"

Helen remained silent.

"Like gerberas!" he exclaimed, a note of panic in his voice.

"Gerberas?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow as they travelled around to the hidden garages at the back of the property.

"Yesterday, when you came to the hospital. There were gerberas sitting on the windowsill and I was watching them just as you came into the room."

"That's... sweet," Helen choked out, fighting a little blush. The Nikola she knew wouldn't, probably couldn't be that sweet. It was alarming and slightly soothing at the same time.

"It's just one of those things..." he replied with a shrug, turning back to watch the building.

From behind them, Helen heard Will's barely contained snort of amusement. She'd have to have a talk with him about biting his tongue around Nikola. There was no point in belittling the man when he couldn't even remember why such words had no place coming from his mouth.

"When we get inside, Nikola, I'll give you a bit of a tour," Helen said, pulling into the garage. "And explain a bit of what we do here. Then we'll have some lunch and I can show you to the rooms we've set up for you."

"Will you explain what I've got to do with all of this?" he asked softly, looking at her with curious eyes.

"Sort of," she replied, grimacing slightly.

"I think you'd better explain that too," he said with a sigh as they all clambered from the car.

"I'll do my best," she offered, gesturing for him to follow Will towards the imposing structure. Nikola took a deep breath, as if steeling himself before doing as she requested.

"You know you live in a castle, right?" he muttered as they walked up the stairs and Helen laughed.

"Dragon included."

His eyebrows shot up and she chuckled again.

"Don't worry, I'm something of an expert when it comes to slaying them," she joked, pleased when the tension left his frame.

"So long as you don't put me to the rack in the dungeons," he quipped back.

Shaking her head Helen stepped through the door, making sure to close it behind them only to run straight into the back of a very frozen Nikola.

"What... what is... what is he?" he whimpered, clutching Helen's arm as he started up at the rather gruff appearance of her long standing friend and manservant.

"He is my friend, and not someone to be scared of," she said soothingly, shooting Will a look that clearly said to get her old friend out of here. "He's just one of the many beings with whom I share my house."

"But what is he?" Nikola asked again, his hold on her arm rather alarming as he looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Are you familiar with the concept of 'Bigfoot'?" Henry interjected, crossing the room as Will ushered a rather peeved looking Biggie from the room.

Nikola's brow furrowed.

"For real?" he asked the young man.

"For real," Henry replied with a grin.

Shaking slightly, Nikola detangled himself from Helen's side, shooting her an apologetic look as he straightened out his borrowed clothes.

"From weird to weirder," he muttered, shaking his head before offering a hand to Henry. "Apparently I'm Nikola," he said with a small smile. "I assume we already know each other but... you know..."

"Henry," the young HAP said cautiously, smirking ever so slightly. "You really don't remember a thing?"

"Nothing until the hospital and even then it's all a little hazy at times," he confirmed before making a face. "We know each other quite well, don't we?" he asked, looking confused and Helen wondered if he was about to have another head explosion.

"What makes you say that?" Henry asked nervously, clutching his tablet to his chest as if it would protect him from the vitriolic statement he expected Nikola to make.

"I'm not sure," Nikola replied cautiously, cocking his head and regarding the other man with critical eyes. "It's more of a feeling than anything else."

"What kind of feeling?" Helen cut in, placing a hand on Nikola's back as his look of concentration deepened. Scratching his chin absently, he narrowed his eyes further and Henry's gaze began to dart around.

"I think I... _like_ you. You're... _good_. It's like I feel... protective."

Henry's jaw dropped and Helen had to stifle a laugh. How Nikola's admiration for Henry's work had escaped her adopted son's notice she couldn't fathom. Nikola was only truly nasty to those he respected.

"That's not what I was expecting," Henry admitted with hesitant look at the still puzzled vampire.

"Why?" Nikola queried immediately. "Are we not close at all?"

"Well, actually, I kinda thought you hated my guts," Henry offered, running his hand through his hair.

"Oh."

"Don't worry about it too much Nikola," Helen said soothingly, squeezing his shoulder softly. "You two have a rather... _unique _working relationship."

"Add that to the explanations list," Nikola said with a sigh, shoulders slumping slightly.

"After the tour," she responded, a little nervous. How would he react to this world? Her world?

"I'll leave you guys to it then," Henry said, seeming grateful for the chance to get away.

"It was nice to meet you," Nikola called to his retreating back before turning to face Helen, smiling warmly. "Tour time," he exclaimed with a grin and she couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm.

"Tour time," she agreed, gesturing for him to head out the door.

* * *

><p>"That was not what I was expecting," Nikola said softly, eyes still wide as he sat on Helen's sofa. They'd spent a good hour touring the lower levels, Helen explaining exactly who and what her Sanctuary cared for. "And so these, abnormals, how many of them are there?"<p>

"Now that we don't know," she said, slipping into her own chair and kicking off the heels she'd been suffering in. "Many can live peacefully within the community, just as Henry does but there are some, like those we have here, that are too dangerous either to the public or to themselves to be allowed to roam free."

"Henry's an... an... an abnormal?" he asked, amazement showing in his eyes.

"He is."

"What does he... what is it about him that's so... special?" he asked, struggling for the words.

"Henry is a hyper-accelerated protean," she explained carefully though he'd shown absolutely no inability to process any of her information, however out there it may have seemed. "HAP for short."

"But what does he..."

"Do?" she asked with a small smile. "I'll leave that to Henry to explain."

"Abnormals," he said again weakly, shaking his head as a faint smile ghosted across his lips and she smiled. Not once during his entire introduction to the crazy world in which they both belonged had he used the word 'monster', something she was inordinately proud of. Even missing most of his memory, he wasn't so much frightened by the creatures as he was awed. The average level of apprehension was present but, unlike when Will had first come into her home, there had been very little disbelief. Whether that had to do with Nikola's lack of memory making him desperate to latch onto what his eyes told him were reality or whether it stemmed from something within his soul that remained out of reach to whatever had robbed his mind, she wasn't sure.

"And you've been doing this how long?" he asked softly, his gaze probing and curious.

"Most of my life," she said, carefully edging around the potentially messy question. "It was originally my father's work but, when I was young he brought me into the fold, so to speak."

"And I knew about all of it?"

"Very much so," Helen replied, smiling at him. She'd debated telling him about SCIU when she'd explained briefly the Hollow Earth situation but seeing his brow furrow at the words, she'd resisted, unwilling to push his memory too far. She already had one bombshell to drop on him today and it was certain to be more than enough.

"It's all so..." he trailed off, biting his lip as he thought it all through. She could see his mind whirring away and briefly wondered if she should try and stop him but she had the distinct feeling that his mind was actually wandering down the very path she wanted. Her plan, as sketchy as it was, was to feed him small bits of information slowly, hoping that he could fill it out with his own mind. The first piece she'd chosen was, in her opinion, a rather important chunk that was going to present itself eventually. Better he hear it from her than discover his true nature by accident. He needed something, some kind of big and juicy prompt and while she had no intentions of going into detail, perhaps just a gentle explanation of who he really as would give him the prod he needed without causing him inexplicable pain.

"Doctor Mag-" he started, trailing off as she levelled a steely glare at him. "Helen," he corrected, rolling his eyes at her insistence. "How am I involved with all this? And no dodging the question. You promised me answers."

"Because Nikola, you, much like myself and Henry, are an abnormal."

Then several things happened almost at once. Nikola's jaw dropped, his eyes staring at her in disbelief just as the heavy door to her office swung open to loud and distressed calls of "MAGNUS!" Turning in his seat Nikola watched as Will and Henry began firing stunners at the large lizard like creature that was bounding towards them, the newest of the Hollow Earth abnormals they'd brought in. In the same second that the creature collapsed to the floor under the sheer number of times it had been stunned, Nikola double over in pain, clutching his head as he let out a bone curdling scream.

"Nikola!" Helen cried, dashing to his side, cradling him to her chest as he began to sob and shake.

"Helen... I... I... I rememb-."

And with that, his eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed against her chest, unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>*insert evil chuckle*<strong>


	8. Blink and It's Gone

**Wasn't going to post this just yet but you all surpassed my expectations with reviews and I've had a rather fantastic day (put down a deposit on a locket circa 1890 with little forget-me-nots on the front which I've been eyeing for a few months... Yes, it did inspire the name of this fic which was why I felt I had to share :P) Plus it's raining and I like rain so I'm willing to put off your suffering because I'm in a good mood...**

**So, because I love you all to bits, here's the next chapter!**

**xx**

* * *

><p><em>It was odd, he mused, that everything was grey. What a drab colour. Surely there'd be no harm in sprucing the place up a little. Cocking his head to the side he studied the ceiling. Grey. Hmm, his nose was itchy... He tried to move his hand but before he'd gotten it much higher than his navel something grabbed it, pushing it firmly back to the cold steel under his back. Hey! His nose was itchy!<em>

* * *

><p>"What the hell happened to him?" Will asked quietly, crossing his arms as he snuck a peak at where Nikola lay motionless in the infirmary bed.<p>

"I think that the trauma of having his true nature revealed only moments before almost being stampeded by a raging abnormal caught up with him," Helen replied as she carefully scoured his blood work for anything that could give her a clue as to what happened. "We knew his mental state was weak."

"So what do we do now?"

"We hope that when he wakes up his memory is still intact and take it from there," she said softly, hoping her fear didn't show. "I think my mistake was in giving him such a huge piece of information to digest. He seems to react well if you give him small bites such as stories or tiny ideas, it's like his mind can fill in the gaps if it's mildly familiar or disconnected from himself but if there are no gaps or we make him question too much it starts to protest."

"Makes you wonder what he'd been," Will said, shaking his head. "And you're sure we don't know of anything that would have this effect?"

"Nothing I've ever come across," she confirmed. "And I don't think it's a serum or anything injectable though I can't be sure. If he didn't heal so damn quickly I'd have been able to look for physical indicators but right now I haven't got a clue what we're looking for."

"Well, if he's still healing that means he's still a vampire, right?" Will offered, trying to sound comforting. "At least they didn't manage to find a way to undo that."

"Though in some respects it would make our lives easier," she said with a small chuckle, leaning against the metal table as she looked over at the only occupied bed.

"No one said _you_ can't try and de-vamp him," Will joked and she smiled.

"He's too useful to do that."

"Debateable."

"Mmmrghnnnn."

"Nikola," Helen breathed, rushing to his side. He'd been out for the better part of an hour and while she'd spent most of the time running tests on him the waiting game was starting to wear a little despite Will's attempts to cheer her up. In a matter of seconds she'd crossed the infirmary, perching carefully on the edge of the bed as she took his hand.

"Mmmmrghnnnnn."

"It's alright Nikola," she cooed softly, reaching up to cup his cheek gently. "I'm here, you're fine."

With another groan of pain his eyes fluttered open. She could see him struggling to focus on anything but with a gentle squeeze of his hand he managed to pick out her features, smiling up at her softly.

"Hey," he croaked before groaning once more, eyes sliding shut.

"I'll go tell the others he's up," Will said quietly, startling Helen a little.

"Yes, thank you Will," she said, glancing over her should to smile at him before turning her attention back to Nikola.

"What happened?" Nikola croaked, peering up at her through narrowed eyes.

"You collapsed," she said soothingly, stroking his cheek softly. "Right into my waiting arms, might I add. You made for a very fetching damsel in distress."

Nikola chuckled weakly, trying to sit up but, until Helen reached out to help him he made very little progress.

"Thanks," he huffed, scrunching up his nose as he brought a hand to his head. "Ow."

Helen chuckled lightly, sitting back to get a better look at him. Other than the obvious exhaustion he felt, he seemed to be in relatively good health.

"Why does it feel like you threw me under a bus?" he asked quietly, making a face.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

He paused, thinking it through and Helen's heart began to beat a little faster. He clearly recognized her but in what capacity she was unsure. She'd heard him clearly as he collapsed yet she couldn't bring herself to believe that he remembered everything, it just wasn't possible. Was it?

"We were... we were talking," he said, eyes glazed as he recalled the memory. "In your office."

"Do you remember what we were talking about?"

"The abnormals," he answered confidently. "But then... OW!"

Letting out a small moan of pain Nikola clutched his head, doubling over much to Helen's alarm.

"It's O.K," she soothed, rubbing small circles on his back with one hand as the other moved to his shoulder. "Just breathe Nikola, just breathe." He followed her orders with great gulps of air, struggling to push through the pain but eventually it seemed to subside and he leant back slowly, tension still obvious in his body.

"Don't push yourself," she instructed. "Don't fight for the memories."

"I have to remember," he said determinedly, his voice slightly strained and Helen's heart fell. Whatever he'd recalled back in her office was gone. She half hoped it was everything but if he'd come so close only to lose it all again... Well, Helen wasn't sure if she'd prefer that to having no memory at all.

"But there is no point harming yourself in the process," she soothed and he sighed. "Don't be so hard on yourself Nikola," she said, seeing right to the crux of the problem. As per usual, he was blaming this on himself, clearly convinced it was his failings that meant he'd been unable to remember anything.

"Can I get out of here now?" he asked sedately, not looking her in the eye.

"No," she said firmly, grabbing his shoulder as he tried to shuffled out of the bed. "Not until we figure out why you fainted."

He sighed again but stayed put, eyes fixed on the opposite wall.

"Now, can you tell me what the last thing you remember us talking about?" she asked, drawing on her most professional and distant of doctor voices. "Don't strain yourself but what's the first thing that comes to mind when you think of our last conversation."

"You," he blurted reflexively before blushing furiously.

"Pardon?" Helen asked, suddenly feeling her throat close up.

"It's nothing," he mumbled, fiddling with the sheets he was lying under.

"It's not nothing," she argued. "I need you to be honest with me Nikola. I want to help you but unless I know all the details I can't do much."

His eyes slid shut as a small, pained moan slid from between his lips and she started to panic.

"I was thinking," he ground out, staring at the wall, "that you look fantastic in that dress. And that..." he groaned again, "when you bend over I can almost see right down the top."

Helen swallowed.

"I told you it wasn't important."

Unable to speak, Helen watched as he snuck a glance at her before promptly dropping his gaze to where his fists were balled by his legs. She had worn the dress in the hopes of... not so much jogging a memory but more in the hopes that he'd remark on it in a manner she'd come to expect. It was a little more flashy than she usually opted for but it was Autumn and... well, the real Nikola wouldn't have been able to resist giving her a good ribbing for it.

Nikola rolled his eyes.

"But the last thing I remember talking about was... was Henry and the fact that he's an abnormal," Nikola said begrudgingly. "I was going to ask you something... something about why I was here but... Well it gets fuzzy from there and if I try and remember more I have a feeling I'll be needing a lot of painkillers."

Helen cleared her throat and tried to focus on the information he'd given her.

"So your mind is actively wiping out moments that could cause another 'explosion' as you like to call them," she said, proud that her voice was only slightly strained.

"Are you telling me that there was something more to the conversation?" he asked, his tone suddenly cynical enough to be his normal self. "I asked you how I'm involved, didn't I?"

"You did," she replied calmly, trying to ignore his belligerent tone.

"So? Tell me!"

"I can't," she said simply and his eyes narrowed.

"How do you expect me to remember anything then?" he asked, suddenly angry though Helen could hardly blame him. Here she was asking for absolute trust and honesty whilst not affording him the same.

"Nikola, it's not that I don't want to tell you, it's that I can't. You simply can't process large amounts of raw information, especially something as life altering as what I tried to tell you before," she said, hoping he could hear just how much this hurt her. "It was selfish of me to try and push all that information on you in one go and I'm sorry but I won't try it again, not yet."

"Selfish?" he echoed quietly after a minute.

"I pushed you too hard because I want my friend back," she said simply. "I miss you Nikola, that's all."

He was silent for a moment, mulling things over and then she realised how he'd probably taken her words. He didn't feel like Nikola and here she was telling him that she didn't want who he was now, only her old friend to whom he didn't feel any connection. He couldn't reconcile the man he apparently was with who he was now.

"This isn't your fault," she said softly, capturing his hand. "And, even if you don't get all your memories back, you will always be welcome in my home, in my life."

There were a tense few minutes before Nikola sighed again, looking her in the eye for the first time since his confession.

"You must think I'm an arrogant son-of-a-bitch," he said with a weak smile. "It's not that I don't appreciate all of this because I do, I really do. It's just that I feel like I barely know you but I'm here imposing on your life without a clue as to how I fit into it."

"You fit," she said simply, smiling at him. "Even if you can't quite remember it, doesn't this place feel... well, not like home but can you honestly tell me that this feels wrong?"

He smiled.

"I don't know what to feel, I'm sorry."

Helen opened her mouth, burning retort ready and rearing to go but she was cut off by the crackle of her walkie talkie.

"Magnus, it's Will. We need you up here, the New York head of house is on the line and saying something about evictions."

"I'll be right there," she said into the mouth piece, giving Nikola an apologetic smile.

"Duty calls," she said with a sigh and he smiled.

"It's O.K," he replied with a smile. "I get it, work to do."

"I'll come by later," she promised, standing up and straightening out her skirt before walking to to door.

"Oh Helen," Nikola called just as she opened the door. Turning she cocked an eyebrow in his direction. "I don't mean to pry but I've been wondering for a while now... Is... is my name _really_ Nikola?" He pulled a face, clearly put off by the idea.

"What on earth do you mean?" she asked, completely taken aback by the question.

"Nikola is such an old fashioned name," he said wrinkling his nose. "It sounds like an old man's name. Or a girl's."

At that Helen had to laugh.

"Well, you are a terribly old fashioned man," she allowed, stepping through the door but holding it open so she could flash him a wicked grin. "But with a waist like that you'd make any girl jealous."

His eyes popped open in shock and she laughed once more, letting the door swing shut behind her.

Flirting without consequences? Now _this _she could get used to.


	9. Irony and the Beginning

**Sorry this one took a little while but I worked super hard and here you go! **

**This is actually the first piece I wrote for the story so it might feel a little different to the rest. I've updated it to fit better with what I've already written but I still feel it doesn't fit with the flow very well.**

**Thanks to all the gems who have been reviewing, each and everyone of you make my day!**

**xx**

* * *

><p><em>Things were just staring to go fuzzy around the edges, his mind beginning to struggle with proper comprehension. He wasn't sure where he was (though he knew it couldn't be good) or how he'd gotten there (had to be voluntary though, no one would be able to drag a... a... a whatever he was against his will) but he did have a vague recollection of the need to not be there. Which was odd because despite the fact that he couldn't move his feet (never a good sign) he was kinda comfy.<em>

* * *

><p>"I was wondering where you'd run off to," Helen said with a small smile, leaning against the stone archway that stood as the entrance to the small patch of garden. Dealing with New York and what turned out to be nothing more than a misread word had taken an hour and when she'd returned to the infirmary Nikola had disappeared, his clothes gone too.<p>

Nikola, startled, started to move from his spot under the oak but Helen waved him off. "Please, sit. I didn't mean to disturb you." With that, she slowly began to walk towards him, surprise but pleased to find him in her favourite part of the gardens.

"You didn't disturb me," he said with a vague smile, shuffling along the bench to make sure she had enough room. At his action, Helen felt a strange twinge in her heart. If they'd been sitting here under any other circumstances, Nikola would have moved closer to her, making sure to sit hip to hip, maybe even trying to throw his arms around her shoulders but not now. Now, he sat as far as humanly possible from her, leaving a great gaping hole between them in so many ways. Smirking at the cliché, Helen tilted her head back to watch the fluffy white clouds in the sky.

"I never expected to find you out here," she admitted as she stretched out her legs.

"Why?" he asked, cocking his head at her. "It's a very beautiful place. If we are as close as you say we are, surely I've visited you here many times before."

"You still don't believe me, do you?" she asked sadly.

Nikola made a face but said nothing, staring at his sneakers as he toed the grass thoughtfully.

"I already told you. I don't know what to believe."

The words hung in the air for a good while as they soaked in the fine autumn day. There was a light breeze hanging around, playing a pretty counterpart to the still warm sun that beat down upon them as a bird sang in the branches of a far off tree.

"Look, Dr. Magnus-," he started.

"Helen," she said firmly, glaring at him until he sighed.

"Helen," he said, emphasizing her name, "I know you said I could stay here for as long as I liked but, really, I can't impose on you like that. Surely I've got a home somewhere, maybe even a job or something. I can't stay here, holed up in your beautiful home inevitably. You said yourself that there's a good chance my memory will never come back and, even if it does, it could take years-."

"Nikola, stop this," she ordered, shifting to face him, eyes blazing. "You need me and, regardless of the fact that I still want to kill you at times, you are one of my closest friends. I cannot and will not turn you out of my house just because it might take some time. I fully believe that you will regain your memories in time and I will do my best to help you in that respect. In the mean time though, you are more than welcome to leave if you so wish, I won't stop you but Nikola, I... I want you here."

He was watching her cautiously, grey eyes locked on hers while a tiny line appeared between his brows, a sure sign that he was deep in thought. She smiled weakly at him before turning away. Her outburst had been far more personal than she'd intended. She'd hadn't yet admitted to herself that she wanted him around, let alone even contemplating telling him that.

With a deep breath, she looked down at the ground, trying not to get misty eyed at the golden leaves on the ground and the memories they brought up. Hell, she'd even worn red in the hopes that it might jog his memory. Steeling herself, she returned to safer topics, choosing to continue their previous conversation rather than dwell on her new found interest in keeping him around.

"You do come here a lot," Helen said softly after a time. "Not as much as I'd like though."

She snuck a glance at him as he nodded slowly, processing the information as if it were the most important thing he'd ever heard. If the old Nikola had been here, she knew he'd be teasing her like nothing else for such an admission.

"And I don't think you've ever been into these gardens," she continued.

"Why not?"

"Well, the only times you're ever out of the laboratories is to come and annoy me or to feed the pigeons and, generally, neither the pigeons nor I spend much time out here."

"Pigeons?" he asked with a ghost of his former sardonic grin.

"You once told me you liked them more than people," she said with a small smile, pleased when Nikola let out a deep chuckle.

"Why on earth would I think that?" he asked with a disbelieving smile. "After all, if we're such good friends surely I like you more than a few birds."

"I did once ask you if you liked them better than me," she said with a light laugh as she looked back up at the sky.

"I'd like to think I know what I'd say but I'd rather here it from you," he teased with a bright grin and Helen was struck by just how different this unjaded Nikola was. His jibe had no undertone and his smile was genuine.

"You said 'sometimes'," she replied, turning to smile at him. Once again he let out a deep laugh that was so unlike anything else she'd ever heard from him she wondered if this really was in fact her Nikola. "I called you cheeky and slapped your arm," she continued, smiling at the old memory. They'd been sitting under a tree that day too but she'd been wearing a bustle and he a moustache.

"I don't sound like the best of friends," he joked and she smiled.

"Oh, you have your uses," she said with a wink, startled when he looked taken aback by her behaviour. Her face fell at his obvious confusion but she tried not to be hurt. He smiled sheepishly at her and she sighed. "This is harder than I thought it would be," she said softly.

"You're telling me," Nikola muttered, his face creasing in adorable frustration.

"I'm sorry Nikola, I know this must be unbearable for you," she said sadly, reaching out to rest a hand on his shoulder. He stiffened at the contact but, after a second, relaxed again, giving her another of those startlingly genuine smiles.

"Could be worse," he said with a shrug. "I mean, you could have not found me and then where would I be?" he asked with uncharacteristic optimism.

"Probably wandering the streets again," she agreed with a smile and he laughed.

"Yes, I may not remember who I am but I do remember that that was not fun."

Chuckling, she sat back, staring up into the orange and red canopy above them, a comfortable silence falling, giving her the ability to pretend nothing was wrong.

"These are pretty," he said quietly, indicating the small purple-blue flowers that were nestled around the base of their bench. Helen chuckled.

"Do you know what they're called?" she asked, trying not to laugh.

"No, what?" he asked with a delightfully quizzical look in her direction.

"You're going to love this," she said dryly. "They're called Forget-Me-Nots."

He let out a little snort of laughter and shook his head.

"Irony is a cruel mistress," he muttered with a small smile.

"That she is," Helen allowed, rolling her shoulders as she looked away from the yellow centre of the flowers. It was nice, she decided, almost natural to be sitting here with her old friend simply talking under the shade of the old tree. But then she remembered why they were sitting in the garden and not one of Nikola's usual haunts and that overwhelming urge to do something took hold.

"I was thinking," she said, turning to face Nikola, "perhaps there's a way we can maybe jog your memory without you having to suffer the headaches."

He looked at her hopefully, edging towards her on the seat in anticipation.

"It's a bit of a long shot but, you said there are flashes of things sometimes, memories."

"Yes," he agreed, nodding vigorously, "like when you mentioned the Sanctuary. That's why I wasn't as astounded as you thought I'd be when you first brought me back here."

"Exactly," she said, leaning forward. "So, perhaps if I was to tell you stories, you might, eventually be able to fill in any gaps I leave or even tell about something you were thinking or feeling at that time."

His eyes were lit up, an eager smile plastered on his face as he shuffled still closer to her.

"That's brilliant, Helen!" he enthused. "When can we start?"

"Well, how about now?" she answered with a chuckle, gesturing to where they were.

"Where should we begin?" he asked with a smile.

"What do you want to know?"

He thought for a moment, giving the question more thought that Helen had ever seen him give anything in his life and she couldn't help but laugh which, of course, caused his face to crease further in confusion.

"I'm sorry Nikola, it's just that it's not exactly a hard question and you're pondering it as if your life depends on it," she said, trying to stem her giggles.

"Well, it might, you never know," he joked lightly, eyes crinkling as he smiled at her.

"We have all the time in the world Nikola, you can ask for every single story I have," she replied, reaching out to pat his hand and he chuckled.

"I suppose you're right," he admitted with a sigh. "But perhaps we can begin at the beginning?" he asked face lighting up.

"You mean how we met?" she asked, a pit of fear developing in her stomach. Ever since she'd come up with this plan of attack, she'd been debating whether or not to tell him the truth behind his existence in this century. Mentally, he was still weak, recovering from whatever kind of torture he had been subjected to as well as whatever had happened to him earlier in the day and while he seemed more than happy to engage in this particular brand of therapy, she had to wonder if how he'd deal with such a revelation. She knew he wasn't ready but she the thought of keeping such a monumental secret from him was daunting.

"Helen?" he asked softly, brow creasing in confusion. "Is something the matter? Perhaps I should go get one of your friends," he said, standing up.

"No," she exclaimed, reaching out to grab his hand, pulling him back to the seat. "No," she said again, more quietly this time, trying not to think about how he did not think of himself as her friend. "I'm fine really, I just got caught up in the memory that's all." He looked concerned but made no move to leave her again so she released his hand with only a little reluctance.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I mean, you don't have to do this if you don't want."

"Of course I'm sure. It's just that it was a very long time ago and I was trying to make sure I had all the details correct." She knew that he knew that she was making it up but he smiled kindly at her, keeping his mouth shut.

"Right, so. We met back in Oxford," she began, enjoying the way his eyes lit up at her obvious interest in starting the story.

"Oxford?" he asked, confused.

"It's a university in England," she clarified, concerned at just how much Nikola may have lost. So far it seemed to be too selective for the garden variety amnesia that doctors had described and, unfortunately the few tests Helen had managed to run, showed nothing from which she could work. Whatever had been done to Nikola was obviously powerful and highly unconventional, which only served to heighten Helen's fears.

"Oh, so we went to university then," he enthused. "What did I study?"

"Physics," she said with a smile. His enthusiasm was delightful and something she hadn't seen from him in a very long time.

"Physics? Wow! I guess I'm not that unintelligent then," he joked with a smile.

"That's been a hotly debated topic for quite some time," she quipped and he laughed.

"Am I to guess that I can be rather obnoxious at times?"

"Only when you want to be," she conceded. It was nice, she decided, having this Nikola around. As much as she missed and adored her own version of the Serbian genius, a Nikola without walls or barriers, who was free to laugh at himself was a novel concept and one, she found, she was beginning to enjoy.

"But you said you're a medical doctor?" Nikola queried. "How did we meet?"

"It was the middle of Autumn," she said carefully. "I was late for a class and quite literally ran straight into you, dropping my books everywhere."

"I hate to have to ask but, did I play the gentleman and help you pick them up?" he interjected quickly.

"After complaining that I should watch where I'm going, yes," she replied with a grin and he groaned.

"Well, on behalf of my obviously pretentious younger self, I'm sorry for being such an ass," he said with a sheepish smile but she just stared at him, open mouthed. "What?" he asked, worried.

"It's just... In all the time we've been friends, I think that's the first time you've apologised without me dragging it from you tooth and nail," she confessed. His brow again furrowed.

"I thought you said we were close friends."

"We are."

"Then why am I so horrid to you?"

Helen was silent, she had nothing to say to that. Their relationship had never been a conventional one, filled with bitter complaints rather than sweet compliments but, in all her years, there were few people she'd been closer to. Nikola seemed to notice her discomfort and shuffled away from her, shoulders slumped.

"You aren't that horrid," she said eventually and he chuckled.

"Then why did you just do that thing again?"

"What thing?" she asked curiously.

"You just get this look whenever you're really deep in thought or if something's got you worried. It's the same look you gave me that first day in the hospital when you finally accepted that I wasn't kidding about the memory loss," he said with a sly glance up at her. She laughed lightly, pleased when he joined in. After a moment, the laughter died away and again they were left with an uncomfortable silence. Biting her lip, Helen snuck a look at Nikola before deciding to start up her story again.

"After you helped me with my books," she continued, noting the look of relief that came over his face as she filled the silence, "you insisted on walking me to my next class, which just so happened to be your next class too."

"And there you go, dashing my hopes of being a proper gentleman," he said with a mock sigh.

"Well, you were nice enough to sit with me through the lecture," she allowed with a grin. "And you insisted on helping me study afterwards."

"Ah, redeeming qualities." There was a pause as they both looked up at the clear sky. "Though I can't help but think I may have had ulterior motives."

"What do you mean?"

Nikola opened his mouth to respond but shut it again promptly, turning in his seat to rake his eyes up and down her form. Helen fought the urge to shiver as his eyes narrowed at her as if in some kind of assessment.

"Were you wearing... red?" he asked tentatively.

"What?" she asked, sitting up straighter.

"When we met, were you wearing a red dress?" he repeated impatiently.

"You remember?" she enthused, eyes lighting up.

"Not really," he confessed, running a hand through his hair. "It's more that there's something familiar about the idea. Maybe it's just that your current red dress fits so well with the scenery."

"Progress is progress," she said firmly, hoping he didn't notice the tiny smile on her lips. The dress hadn't been accidental, red had always been one of her better colours and she'd hoped to ignite Nikola's memory somewhat. She hadn't really expected anything to come from it but hope began to blossom unbidden deep within her chest.

"I suppose," he said with a sigh. "But it's just so damned frustrating!"

"It will come in time Nikola. You mustn't push yourself too hard," she said, unthinkingly reaching out to place her hand on his. He smiled weakly at her before covering their joined hands with his other one, patting hers absently. Helen felt a pang of loss for the man who would have taken advantage of the situation but she shoved it to the back of her mind. This was Nikola and he needed her help.


	10. Intoxicating

**Sorry about the wait on this, I've just been caught up with the final Christmas story but tonight, once my guilt became too much, I sat down and forced out another chapter for y'all :P **

**From here on, things will still be linear but it won't be a day to day telling of events so much as a collection of moments in which Nikola is slowly becoming him again (sort of).**

**Thank you to those reviewing, you are the ones that make me feel guilty and force my fingers on the keyboard :P More reviews = more guilt = more (quicker) Teslen fun...**

**xx**

* * *

><p><em>Damn them, he thought absently. It was easier to think before they'd given him another dose. A dose of what he couldn't remember but there was pain attached to the notion and it made him want a glass of water. And maybe a gun. There were lots of thoughts, so many thoughts and none of them made sense, all swirling around without rhyme or reason. It was hard to focus but he tried, he knew he had to. But it was just so hard.<em>

* * *

><p>Helen let out a sigh as she relaxed back into her favourite old chair. Naturally, what had started off as a rainy old Sunday had very quickly turned into a catastrophe filled Sunday, meaning that instead of catching up on paper work she'd been received a few thousand bruises. She'd also had to postpone the afternoon she'd planned to spend with Nikola.<p>

In the few days he'd been in the Sanctuary, he'd made little progress in terms of recovering actual memories but the 'feelings of rightness' made sure that he was yet to suggest that he leave again. He was still shocked on a regular basis by the things he saw but he handled it all remarkably well. What also helped was that he was yet to have one of his 'mind explosions' and while he did suffer from periodic headaches, he was otherwise fine. Of course, they made sure he continued to take his medication and while he complained bitterly about the taste, he hadn't pushed for an explanation as to why he had to take it.

At Helen's insistence he'd begun to have daily sessions with Will, simply talking about whatever was on his mind. Surprisingly enough, he readily agreed and it had in fact been Will who was reluctant. Naturally, neither man spoke to Helen about what they discussed but she often heard Nikola's hearty laugh wafting through the door if she happened to walk past at the right time. Her curiosity was most certainly peaked but she didn't dare try and pry the topics of conversation from either man, her professionalism kicking in before she could open her mouth. The idea of Will and Nikola being so close, while a little startling was something Helen felt obliged to encourage. She was certain he'd regain his memories eventually and if when he did, he had a better opinion of her protégé she'd be glad.

Plus it wasn't as if she and Nikola didn't talk. After their afternoon in the garden, he'd started dropping be her office whenever things seemed quiet just to chat. Sometimes she told him stories, other times they just chatted about whatever the day had held for them both. It was strange because while he was still Nikola and much of who he was remained, he still sat before her in old beat up jeans and random T-shirts laughing at stories he already knew.

This version of Nikola she found to be incredibly dangerous, his sincerity disarming in its abundance. For the first time in their long friendship Helen felt sure that when he smiled at her, he was smiling at her and not some perverted thought. It wasn't that he showed himself to be completely immune to her charms for he still flirted freely but he was open and warm, willing to laugh at himself. He was the younger Nikola she remembered from Oxford, from before the source blood hardened them all and she relished it. She'd always felt that that version of him was still buried somewhere beneath as was her own far more innocent alter-ego but seeing the Nikola the other version of herself had been so attached to made her heart ache for the things she'd done that had resulted in such a distance between them.

This Nikola was, to her, far more attractive than the snarky, vitriolic vampire her friend had become and while she'd never discount the wonderful life he had lived, seeing him without barriers and walls for the first time in a century made her wonder at why she'd been turning him down all her life. He was clever, witty, intelligent yet achingly sweet. He was (as she'd used to call him) her Nikola.

"Penny for your thoughts?" a voice said from her door, interrupting what was all too quickly devolving into a fantasy of what could have been between them.

Helen smiled, sitting up as Nikola gave her an uncomfortable little wave, obviously worried that he'd interrupted something.

"Come in," she said, gesturing for him to follow her to the window seat.

"I'm not interrupting, am I?" he asked, hovering nervously in the door. "I mean, I'm not after anything important, I just wanted to see if you were free."

"Nikola," she chastised. "Come sit down and stop being so self conscious."

He chuckled before stepping into the room but he didn't walk towards her.

"I was actually wondering if you wanted to go get a drink," he said, gesturing back to the door. "I mean, you rarely get out of this damn office and I've been practicing my tea making skills."

Helen laughed softly but gestured at him to come closer.

"As much as that sounds wonderful, I've got a bottle of wine here if you're interested," she offered. "Take a seat, please."

He looked uncertain but when she sighed and opened her mouth to continue he shook his head and heeded her words, perching on the window seat as she poured two glasses of the secret bottle she kept hidden behind her desk. It wasn't that she often felt the need to drink whilst on the job but with Nikola's previous tendency to raid the cellars, she'd started to hide a few bottles around the house just in case he ever took it upon himself to actually empty the grand cellar.

Smiling, she returned to his side, handing him a large glass.

"Thanks," he murmured before taking a sip, eyes slipping closed as a moan of pleasure slipped through his lips.

"I take it you like it?" Helen asked with a chuckle but he said nothing, simply moaning once more, eyes still closed.

"This is like liquid gold," he murmured, breathing deeply, a small smile on his lips. "How have you kept this nectar of the Gods from me?"

Helen chuckled and his eyes opened as he flashed her a grin.

"This makes what we had with dinner the other night taste like swill," he commented, taking another reverent sip before moaning once more.

"Perhaps I should get you and the bottle a room," she teased.

"Only if you'll join us," he quipped. "I have a feeling the flavour is much improved by your lovely company."

"Really?" she asked, cocking her head and smiling. "I can't help but feel like the third wheel here. It's as though I'm interrupting a rather intimate moment."

"Oh you are," he agreed wholeheartedly. "But it's one you're most welcome to join."

Helen laughed, shaking her head. There was certainly no denying that this was Nikola Tesla.

"Have you been hiding this from me?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Now why would you think that?"

Nikola made a face before taking another sip, moaning in ecstasy.

"You've so been hiding this from me," he said, eyes still closed as he savoured the flavour. "And I can only guess why."

"What do you mean?" she asked, taking a sip of her own glass.

"Well if you didn't I'd doubt you'd still have this lovely bottle," Nikola joked, flashing her another sincere smile. Then his brow furrowed.

"Helen," he began slowly, eyes trained not on her face but on her hand.

"Nikola?"

"Why haven't you touched your wine?"

"I have too," she argued with a smile. "I'm just savouring it."

"Well, savour faster or I'll be mightily tempted to take it from you," he promised and she laughed.

"But Nikola, you have to know I'd put up a fight and then you'd end up spilling it all over that particularly hideous shirt."

Nikola pretended to look aghast at the thought but was unable to maintain the pretence, his eyes crinkling sweetly at the sides as he chuckled at her.

"I'd lament the loss of the wine, not the shirt," he agreed, scrunching up his nose. "I much prefer Will's cast-offs to Henry's despite the better fit."

"You do know we have a whole host of clothes you can choose from?" Helen asked as he took another sip. She watched, mesmerised as a tiny drop of wine rested on his bottom lip, just begging to be licked off and until he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth to remove the droplet, she was unable to look away.

"Oh yes, Will did show me them but there's just too much to chose from," he said with a sigh. "I mean, I haven't got a clue what I normally wear and every time I try and think about it too much, my head starts to hurt so I figure I can just wear the stuff you put in my room until I can come up with a better idea of my style."

He finished his explanation with another sip of wine, his head lolling back as he let out yet another throaty moan of pleasure. As loathe as Helen was to admit it, seeing the pleasure the just a simple glass of wine could bring him was giving her ideas that really had no place popping up in her mind. She had to keep reminding herself that this wasn't Nikola, that he wasn't the man she knew and, as such the thoughts she was struggling with weren't proper. He needed her help, not confusing mixed messages though the fact he'd given up on addressing her as 'Dr. Magnus' wasn't helping matters.

"Helen," he chastised gently, interrupting her train of thought. She felt herself flush with embarrassment, thinking for just a moment that he'd caught a whiff of her lusty day dreams.

"Hmm?" she choked out, trying to seem calm.

"You really must drink that before I become jealous and try and take it from you," he advised. "Despite the fact that it would be monstrously unhygienic."

"I prefer tea," she replied with a shrug.

"And why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Pardon?"

"Well every time we sit down to talk, you always offer me tea," he explained with a shrug. "Some days I wonder if there's more blood or tea in your veins."

"Cheeky," she chastised, taking another sip of wine.

"Always," he replied with a grin before taking his own sip.


	11. Shaving

**This would have been up earlier but the Doctor Who Christmas special was on and... well... Doctor Who.**

**Thank you to those reviewing, it's for you I write :P Keep 'em comin' and I'll try to pick up the pace. Deal?**

**xx**

* * *

><p><em>It hurts, more than he thought anything could ever hurt. Everything is on fire, burning away with an intensity that is unmatchable. But the worst part is, it's bearable. He can easily push past it now, fight that rolling waves of whatever and let his mind wander. Maybe because it's not that bad, maybe because after so many times he's just used to it. Oh, he thinks, oh, it's over. The rolling has stopped but now his head is going fuzzy again. Things move that little further from his mental grasp and it all becomes a little too much like work. <em>

* * *

><p>Helen was exhausted. Her business trip had been full of bickering and complaints and she'd spent every minute fighting tooth and nail for someone, anyone to listen to her. Even after all these months, after all these times she'd saved their collective arses, no one was willing to go against the U.N.<p>

"Bloody pansies," she muttered, pushing open the front door. And, as if that wasn't bad enough, they'd actually closed the panel three days early so as to stop her from presenting her very best arguments to the few people who'd been even a little sympathetic to her plight. It wasn't that she needed the extra funding (though it certainly wouldn't go astray) but more that, if she could get a few more people on her side, maybe, eventually, the government would give up on their mission to destroy the relationship between abnormals and the humans that she'd spent a few too many life times working on.

Trudging up the stairs, Helen decided on a course of action. First, she'd go and dump her bags, then double check that Will had the paperwork under control and then, then she'd go up to the gym and beat the living daylights out of the punching bag. Grim smile in place, her pace quickened.

"Hey Doc!" Kate called out with a wide and ominous grin. "Didn't think you'd be back for another few days at least."

"Plans change," Helen said, trying not to sound short. The poor girl was back here for a very quick visit and had been put in charge of supervising Nikola so she hardly deserved Helen's temper. In fact, she'd taken the news of Nikola's condition in her stride, talking to him politely, trying not to frighten him with the full extent of their history which, though brief, could hardly be described as chummy.

"Well, it's a good thing you're here," the girl continued, almost bouncing, mischief dancing in her eyes. "We've got something to show you."

"We?" Helen echoed as she was ushered down the corridor.

"I didn't tell him to do it I swear," Kate promised, eyes wide. "And we didn't show him any pictures or anything. It was all his own doing."

"Whose own doing? What's happened?" Helen asked, getting more and more confused by the minute.

Kate said nothing, simply chuckling and picking up the pace. It was then Helen realised where they were going.

"Nikola?" she asked Kate. "What happened to him? Did he remember something?"

"Just you wait," Kate said gleefully as they came to a stop outside Nikola's room.

"What did you do?" Helen asked solemnly. Grinning madly, Kate knocked once and pushed open the door that already stood slightly ajar.

"Helen!" Nikola cried happily, springing up from his seat by the bookcase. "I didn't think you'd be home for another few days!" His happiness was contagious as he walked quickly towards her, smiling broadly.

Helen spluttered, dropped her bag and gaped.

"What?" he asked, coming to an abrupt stop, face falling. "Is it the suit?" he said after a moment. Unlike when she left, Nikola was dressed in a fine, charcoal suit, reminiscent of those she was so used to seeing him wear. Smoothing down the waist coat, he cleared his throat, looking uncertainly between Kate's barely contained grin and Helen complete and utter shock.

"Kate took me shopping," he said, brow creasing. "She said I could get anything I wanted and I..." he trailed off and Kate burst out into great peals of laughter. "What's wrong with the suit?" he asked, sounding offended. With a huff, Nikola rolled his eyes and began to take off the jacket, throwing it towards the bed, small pout forming. "Just go, it was a stupid idea," he muttered as he began to undo the cuffs.

"No, Nikola, it's not that," Helen choked out.

"Then why is she laughing at me?" he cried angrily, crossing his arms as he waited for an answer.

"It's... ah..." Helen began as laughter threatened to burst forth from her lips. Taking a deep breath she tried again. "Well..." And that was as far as she got before the sight before her became too much. Chuckling at Nikola, Helen took a few steps back and towards the bed, landing on it with another uncommon giggle. Now Nikola looked really shocked. His eyebrows shot up and his hands moved to rest on his hips which only served to inflame her laughter.

"What is it?" he demanded, frustration clear.

Through her laughter, Helen cleared her throat before getting up from the bed and walking towards him, mischievous grin in place.

"It's this," she chuckled, brushing a fingertip against the rather impressive moustache he'd grown since she'd left before cupping his cheek lightly.

"Oh."

And then she was laughing again, harder than before. Nikola scowled at her, spinning on his heel and stalking to the bathroom. He slammed the door shut angrily and Helen sobered immediately.

"Nikola, come back out here, I'm sorry I laughed at you," she called, walking towards the door.

"I leave you to deal with this," Kate said quietly, winking before booking it, laughter floating back down the corridor.

"Nikola?" she called, hand on the door knob. Pleased that he'd forgotten to lock it, she twisted the knob, pushing it open slowly. As she'd expected he was standing in front of the mirror, razor in hand, upper lip covered in a generous amount of shaving cream.

"Go away Helen. It was a dumb idea," he grumbled, raising the blades to his face. With slow, measured strokes, his free hand holding his skin taught, he drew the razor carefully along his upper lip and, for some reason Helen was entranced. She'd seen men shave before but never with the delicate precision Nikola was employing. Something about his concentration was mesmerising and Helen felt her legs draw her forward until she stood just by his shoulder.

"Haven't you ever heard of privacy?" Nikola mumbled, eyeing her in the mirror. Needing, for some weird reason to get a better look at him, Helen shifted so that she stood next to him, resting her hip against the vanity, crossing her arms.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Nikola said and she could see the anger in his eyes.

"Here," she said softly, holding a hand out to him, prying the razor from his grip. With her free hand she touched her finger to his chin, turning him to face her. Then, trying for the dedication she'd seen in him, she proceeded to rid him of the hideous moustache.

Nikola said nothing, simply watching her with wide eyes. He seemed wary of her but whether or not the affectionate gesture frightened him, she wasn't certain and, frankly, she didn't care. Her actions were intimate and probably a little inappropriate, all things considered but she just couldn't stop herself.

All too soon he was again hairless and Helen found she had no excuse for the contact she was keeping. Gently she released his chin, setting the razor down before wetting a washcloth and handing it to him but, instead of taking the cloth, Nikola's long fingers landed around her wrist, pulling her hand to his face. Heart hammering away, she gently wiped at his lip, cleaning off the last of the shaving cream. She tried to avoid touching his skin but the wet cloth slipped every so often, letting her fingertips brush against the damp skin.

His eyes were still trained on her as he let his hand drop to his side again. His face gave nothing away but, as a single finger brushed against the corner of his mouth, he shuddered delicately, causing Helen to drop the cloth entirely. Hand on his jaw, Helen watched him intently for a moment, unable to disengage. Slowly, so slowly that she didn't notice it happening at first his hand began to snake across the edge of the vanity until long, warm fingers landed on her hip, snaking up to her waist, tracing a small circle with his thumb. His other hand, out of nowhere landed on her waist and began to tug at her gently, urging her closer.

The hand on his cheek slid down to his neck and, as she stepped closer, her arms encircled his neck. They were standing almost flush, breath mingling in the small space between them.

All of a sudden, an overwhelming rush of emotion overcame Helen and she tightened her grip on him, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"I miss you Nikola, come back to me please," she whispered urgently, letting her lips drift over his pulse point briefly before she pulled back, extricating herself from his arms. He let her go quickly, clearing his throat as he turned back to the mirror. Unable to look him in the eye, Helen straightened her jacket before turning on her heel and striding from the room, hoping he didn't notice just how hard she was breathing.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, when Helen was sitting in her office, trawling through the mountains of paper work that Will had 'forgotten' a soft knock at her door drew her attention away from requestions.<p>

"Hi."

"Hi," she said, standing up and beckoning Nikola into the room. He paused for a moment in the doorway, straightening his dapper suit before striding over and taking the seat opposite her. With an uneasy smile he settled himself, looking anywhere but her face. Deciding that this new tentative Nikola was never going to take the first step, Helen cleared her throat and sat up a little straighter.

"Why did you decide to regrow the moustache?"

He chuckled, eyes sparkling at her.

"It was a bit ugly, wasn't it?" he allowed and Helen smiled.

"Quite. But that doesn't answer my question."

He rubbed a hand over his face before sighing heavily, as if lamenting the loss of hair.

"I don't know," he admitted with a sheepish shrug of his shoulders. "Something about it just felt familiar."

Helen said nothing, simply beaming at him. If he could remember his ridiculous moustache, perhaps there was hope after all.

"I'm so proud of you," she said with a smile, reaching over to hold her hand out to him. Lifting an eye brow at her words, he leant forwards to place his hand in hers. She rubbed a few encouraging circles with her thumb.

"Not that it isn't nice to hear you sound so encouraging, but do you mind if I ask why?" Nikola queried. With a soft laugh, Helen pulled back before standing up and striding over to one of her many bookshelves.

"I'll show you," she called over her shoulder before kneeling down to wrestle one of her old photo albums from the lowest shelf. Carefully, she flicked through the old and somewhat faded pictures until she found one taken of Nikola and herself in the early forties. While the picture was clearly dated, she knew it wouldn't be immediately obvious to Nikola that it wasn't taken in recent years.

With a small smile, she traced her finger over the picture before slowly sliding it out of its protective sleeve. It had always been one of her favourites and a second copy of the picture sat on one of the shelves in her room. They were both smiling broadly at the camera, her arm slung around his neck so that their cheeks were touching. She wore a wild grin but Nikola, even though he was laughing, looked faintly uncomfortable at the contact. They'd just met up again after nearly a decade apart and James had taken the candid shot. She'd been so overjoyed at his request that she come visit that, when the boat had arrived and she'd disembarked, she'd all but run towards him, throwing her arms around his neck in greeting. Nikola had received her embrace stoically at first but after she pressed a small kiss to his cheek, he'd almost melted into her embrace, holding her so tightly that, for the first time since John had left, she felt safe and secure. It wasn't until James caught up to them and coughed uncomfortably that they pulled away from one another. After all, she had been involved with James at the time.

Smiling at the memory she turned back towards him, holding the old photo gingerly.

"Here," she insisted, holding it out to him.

Raising an eyebrow he took it, mouth opening in shock as he took in the picture.

"Oh."

"Quite," she agreed, biting her lip to stop from laughing.

"It was _really_ ugly," he said, not taking his eyes from the picture.

"Yes."

"Really, really ugly," he repeated before smiling and looking up at her. "But I like your red hair, it's spunky."

She chuckled indulgently at that, accepting the photo as he offered it back to her.

"That's not what you said at the time," she advised, setting the photo on her desk. Perhaps she ought to put it on display, rather than hiding it away in dusty old tomes.

"Oh this sounds promising," Nikola said grimly. "Pray tell, what disgustingly unkind quip did I come up with that time?"

"Well, after whispering into my ear that you'd very much like to see what I wore under my 'itchy' coat, you proceeded to publicly berate me for it. If I remember correctly, your exact words were 'it makes you look like a harlot'," she said with a cheeky grin and Nikola groaned.

"Can I just issue a blanket apology for all the terrible things I've said?" he asked, sounding a mite dejected.

"You've said plenty of nice things too," she said softly, eyeing the picture again.

"Do they make up for the nasty comments?" he asked softly, looking at her imploringly. Her first instinct was to stand up and rush to his side but she fought it. He was just barely getting used to her and being in the Sanctuary, surprising him with displays of affection that she'd so far avoided was probably not the best way to reassure him.

"Our history is complicated Nikola, don't let it get you down," she advised with a small smile and he sighed once more.

"You shaved it off not long after that," she continued, hoping to bring him back to the cheerful conversation she was used to. "At my insistence, of course."

"Of course," he said dryly, finally smiling softly at her. "Though I have a feeling that if you'd asked me earlier, I'd probably have done it then."

"Ah, well, unfortunately, I did ask you. And you did shave it a few times though you kept growing it back too. It took you years to finally accept my assessment of its unattractiveness," she replied with a small grimace.

"Bugger," he muttered, pulling a face before winking at her. "Well, at least I did this time. Surely that'll earn me some brownie points."

Helen laughed, smiling at him coyly before continuing.

"And what exactly do you intend to do with these brownie points?" she teased, a little taken aback when he smirked at her.

"Oh I'm sure I'll think of something."

* * *

><p><strong>Also, Nikola in 'Sanctuary For None'? Anyone else even more in love with him? *swoon*<strong>


	12. Playing House

**OHMYGOD! Season finale? OHMY GOD!**

**I'll stop now and instead thank those still reviewing this story. This story wasn't part of the original concept but with all the lovely responses you've given me, I decided to deviate from my little plan. Hope you like it!**

**xx**

* * *

><p><em>NO! NO! NO MORE! THEY CAN'T! IT'S NOT! THEY! OW! STOP! NO! WHY! THEY HAVE TO! DON'T THEY KNOW!<em>

* * *

><p>"Helen?" Nikola asked politely, ducking his head around her office door. He smiled sweetly at her and, as per usual, Helen had to fight the urge to laugh at him. That smile coupled with his overly courteous behaviour these past few weeks had been a balm for everything that had ever ailed her. He was bright and cheerful and fun but she still managed to see her Nikola in there, the dark gleam in his eye when she said something a little too flirtatious, the roll of his eyes if someone made a particularly hideous joke. Bit by bit it seemed he was revealing himself yet he still appeared to be a completely changed man.<p>

"Nikola," she replied with a thankfully straight face. "What can I help you with?"

"I was just wondering where I might find some more carpet cleaner?"

Helen blanched at that but said nothing, having learnt that if Nikola wanted to do something, there was generally a very good reason which usually corresponded to a vague recollection of something to do with his life and, as such, she was loathe to push him.

"There's a supply closet just down the hall," she said, wondering if he'd remember a certain allusion he'd made to such a place not too long ago. "Second door on your right if you turn left at the window."

His face clouded for a moment but he seemed to shake it off, smiling brightly at her.

"I haven't a clue how you remember where anything is in this place," he said. "I get lost just trying to find the kitchen."

"I'll ask Henry to make you a map, shall I?" she joked with a chuckle and he made a face.

"I know how to get to the four most important places," he replied. "That'll do for now."

"Four places?" she echoed, raising an eyebrow.

"Your office, my room, the cellar-."

"Typical," she retorted with a smile.

"If you didn't want me pilfering your wine, you shouldn't have showed me where you kept it," he chastised with a grin. "Plus it's just about the only thing that masks the flavour of that awful medicine you keep me on."

She chuckled at that, shaking her head before realising something.

"The fourth place?" she asked, not entirely sure she wanted the answer.

Nikola grinned cheekily at her and she saw for a moment the libidinous vampire she was used to.

"Your bedroom."

She spluttered at the admission but before she could ask how on earth he'd found her room (admittedly it was only at the other end of the corridor to his) he was gone, door shutting quickly behind him, drowning out his chuckle.

* * *

><p>Hours later, finally fed up with paperwork, Helen made her way from her office in the hopes of running into anyone who could distract her for a few minutes. The entire day she'd been practically undisturbed which in itself was a little disturbing but to find the halls outside her office deserted put her on edge. Normally Will would at least drop by for a quick chat, understanding her inability to take proper breaks but it either he was too wrapped up in whatever the latest crisis was (unlikely, all things considered) or he and Henry had found a way to occupy themselves, something that never ended terribly well.<p>

Rounding the corner, she finally heard sounds of life but the gentle scrape of a brush on wood wasn't what she'd expected. Confused, she continued on, following the small noises of frustration that slipped through someone's lips.

It wasn't until she opened the door the library that she realised why the noises were so familiar. Before her was Nikola, on hands and knees, scrubbing at a stubborn mark that, by her estimation had been there for the better part of the last century.

"Nikola?" she asked, incredulous. With a tight smile, he sat up, dropping the old brush to his side.

"Hey," he said in greeting. "I don't suppose you'd know of any old recipe to get rid of this? I've been working on some of these marks for the last hour and I can't seem to move them."

"Well, I expect that's because they're in fact blood stains that have spent a fair few decades gracing the floors," she replied, hands on hips. "Care to explain?"

"Explain what?" he asked innocently, looking up at her, confusion clear in his eyes.

"Why you're on hands and knees, scrubbing at stains tha-. Oh don't tell me..." she trailed off, looking at the large bucket of cleaning supplies by his side. Based on the products she could see, it seemed as if he'd been tasked with cleaning every inch of the admittedly cavernous library.

"Henry, Will and the Big Guy said today was cleaning day," he began, brow furrowing. "They said that once a month you all..."

Helen shook her head.

"They were lying, weren't they?"

"More than that," she said angrily, turning on her heel.

"Wait!" he cried in alarm. "Helen, where are you going?"

"Come with me," she ordered, coming to a stop by the door. "And bring the cleaning products."

Nikola shot her a worried look but followed her words, grabbing his supplies before hurrying to her side.

"I'm sure they didn't mean any harm," he tried, looking almost as scared of her as he had that first day in the hospital. "A little cleaning never hurt anyone."

She said nothing, striding down the corridor to the elevator. They waited in silence for it to arrive, Helen only speaking as the doors slid shut behind them.

"I'm terribly sorry Nikola," she said softly. "They really should have known better than to do this to you."

"Helen, really, it's fine," he said nervously, taking a tiny step back from her. She tried to smile at him but she was too upset at her team for it to be much more than a grimace.

Turning back to the door, she bit her bottom lip, hoping Nikola didn't see the gesture. If truth be told, while she was furious at her team for taking advantage of him in such a way, the image of him cleaning was one she was never going to get sick of. Suddenly the image of Nikola dressed as a house elf popped into her mind and she had to fight to direct her mirth into anger and at those who put such an image in her head.

Finally the doors slid open and she stepped forwards, heading straight for the media room as Nikola trailed along behind her.

"Really, you don't have to do this," he started again but she held up a hand, silencing him before throwing open the double doors.

Henry, Will and the Big Guy turned to look at her simultaneously, their faces clouding with guilt in an instant. Henry dropped the handful of popcorn he held, Will shot her a sheepish smile and her old friend looked down at his feet which were propped on the coffee table.

Turning to Nikola she held out her hand, glancing to the bucket in his hand which he handed over, looking sheepishly towards the others before ducking his head, toeing the ground.

"Mollox enclosure," she said firmly, holding out the bucket to them. "Now."

"Aw Doc, c'mon, you know we didn't mean anything by it," Henry whined, the idea of cleaning the messiest enclosure in the entire Sanctuary obviously making him repent.

"Now," she repeated, giving them all a stern glare. Sharing guilty looks they all stood, shuffling towards her and out the door. Will grabbed the bucket from her, shooting Nikola an annoyed look before continuing on.

"And what are you going to do?" Will asked suddenly and Helen glared at him. Really, what nerve.

"_We_," she said, placing a hand on Nikola's shoulder. "Are going to have a late lunch at Alfredo's."

Henry and Will shared looks of dismay but, wisely said nothing as Helen lead a confused looking Nikola away.

"I thought she wasn't meant to play favourites," Will muttered when he thought they were out of ear shot.

"And you're not meant to play with Nikola," she called back, not turning as they continued on their way.

* * *

><p><strong>So, do you want a chapter about lunch or launch straight into the next one? Alfredo's will delay the publishing of said next chapter but I'm game if enough people want it :) <strong>


	13. Alfredo's

**HA! I finished it! Much longer than I'd expected and I know I promised to have it up yesterday but lime green notes are horrid to decipher. Someone remind me never to do that again please...**

**Now, usually, when I dedicate a chapter to someone it's cause they've edited or helped or whatnot but today I just wanna give a shout out the ZaraShade because she is amazing and gave me one of the best birthday presents ever! So much love for that kid!**

**And now, I present you with Alfredo's and the shenanigans they have there. Well, not so much shenanigans and I think Helen turned out to be a little OoC but I know how she's gonna act in the next few chapters and I just... GAH! **

**Love to all those who reviewed while I was away! Made my day :D**

**xx**

* * *

><p><em>Time begins to swirl in and out of order, his thoughts the only thing to keep him company as the fools in white coats float around him. But really, aside from the thoughts of getting out, there is only one other thought. It is of being tied to a bed, blonde curls lying across his chest as she holds him tightly, promising they'll find a way to make him better. The curls tickle and the restraints weren't nearly as strong as these ones but if he drowns out the tingling racing though his veins, he can almost imagine that she is there with him, her soft, supple body pressed against his as she darling presses her lips against the length of his neck between whispered promises. He doesn't notice that, as they administer the next treatment he whispers her name. Not that he knows what her name is anymore but still it slips from his lips all the same.<em>

* * *

><p>"Will that be all today?" the young waitress asked, pen poised as she glanced between Helen and Nikola. Helen looked to her reluctant dining companion in askance but he only flashed an insincere smile before shaking his head minutely.<p>

"I think we'll be alright," Helen replied tightly, not taking her eyes from Nikola as she handed back her leather-bound menu.

"No problem, I'll be right back with your wine," the woman said serenely, glossing over the obvious tension at the table with ease. Helen smiled politely and switched her gaze to the girl, watching as she made her way back through the mostly empty restaurant. When she was certain they'd not be disturbed she turned back to Nikola, narrowing her eyes as he studied his glass of water.

"Nikola," she began warningly, trying her best not to screech at him. He looked up and she noted fear flit though his eyes for a moment. At least he seemed to realise he was behaving like a child she mused. "Feeling out of sorts?" she tried smoothly, resettling herself in her plush chair. They may not be in the back room but the rest of the restaurant was far nicer than many other establishments. As she watched him she decided to employ her well tested method of interrogation, no raised voice or threats required. She was certain of success.

"Mm," he grunted noncommittally as he took a sip of water. He smiled blandly as he swallowed before letting his gaze slide off her and out the window to their left.

Sighing Helen picked up her own water glass and took a sip. He'd initially put up a fight when they were back at the Sanctuary, saying that he ought to go help the others clean but he'd relented quickly enough though, smiling at her tentatively as she'd ushered him towards his room with an order to go get changed. When she'd knocked on the door ten minutes later he's still seemed slightly reluctant but he'd only protested a handful of times and Helen had decided their lunch would be a success. But then came the car ride. With every passing traffic light he'd grown quieter and quieter until they walked into the restaurant and he began giving her monosyllable replies. She'd tried to discuss anything with him, from the menus to the tasteful décor but the longest reply she'd gotten was, "Very much, thank you Dr. Magnus". She'd almost flown off the handle at that but she'd caught herself just in time, replying with nothing more than a terse "It's Helen thank you Nikola".

He'd given her a curt nod before they went back to perusing the menu in silence. When the waitress arrived he'd waited until she'd placed her order before making his own and, naturally smiling warmly at the young woman. Helen had fought the urge to growl at that, simply shooting Nikola a look she didn't quite understand herself.

It was silly, she knew it was silly but the protective streak that his kind smile at the young woman had aroused within her was strong and demanded she tell him to cease all such smiles. Ridiculous, she muttered internally and she wasn't a ridiculous person so she had no business acting like that. There was no reason to be so protective of him, they were safe here, not quite as safe as if they were at the Sanctuary but it wasn't the first time he'd gone out with a chaperone and, in the previous weeks had shown a lessening inclination towards the headaches that had plagued him. He'd made almost no progress in terms of his memory but he was gaining strength every day and he appeared to be finding his place within the Sanctuary. There was no reason to feel protective like this, no reason for the ball of fear tightening in her stomach.

There was nothing to fear but for some incomprehensible reason, Helen feared the perky little waitress. She tried to fight it, she honestly did but the anger that boiled within her refused to be ignored. Nikola shouldn't be smiling at that woman like that, not when he refused to meet Helen's eye! How dare he act like that towards someone he didn't even know! The thoughts sprang unbidden to her mind, swirling around dangerously, giving her dark and dangerous ideas that often involved grabbing Nikola by the arm and dragging him out of the restaurant to give him a proper talking to. Of course, other things would happen after that but she was even more reluctant to think on those.

Shaking away the silly and completely inappropriate thoughts, Helen focused her attentions back on Nikolas as he sat before her, resplendent in a suit that would have no doubt put a sizeable dent in the credit card she'd provided him with though she couldn't help but think that the expense was worth it in some small way. He left the jacket unbuttoned, revealing the grey and black waistcoat that clung to his body elegantly and provided a strong contrast to the stark white oxford shirt he wore. His hair was, in comparison to his normal style, neatly combed yet still ruffled enough that, if she were a weaker woman, she'd have sunk her fingers into it. Blast it, she thought angrily, peeling her eyes from their frank appraisal of his chest. She shouldn't be ogling him like that his lack of memory notwithstanding. She was meant to be angry at him, not staring like some infatuated fangirl. It didn't matter that some of their more heated fights of their youth had been quite arousing, nor did it matter that a small part of her was attracted him the arrogant side of him in the most primal of ways. She had to stop, she had to stop, she had to...

"And here is your wine," the young waitress said kindly as she returned to the table. She smiled at them both, setting the generous glasses on the table before straightening up. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No no," Helen said, hoping her voice didn't sound as strained as she thought.

"Alright," the girl said cheerfully. "Enjoy and if there is anything else you need this afternoon, don't hesitate to ask."

Helen nodded mutely, flashing the girl a smile before clearing her throat and grabbing her wine. Taking a deep sip, probably deeper than strictly appropriate she closed her eyes, enjoying the cool liquid as it slid down her throat. By the time she opened them again, Nikola was giving her a quizzical look, glancing between her and the wine in her hand.

"I needed a drink," she said firmly as she put down the glass, looking Nikola straight in the eye. She saw the ghost of a smirk flit over his face and decided to take her chance. Sitting up straighter Helen let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

"Nikola," she started, hoping she sounded kind rather than peeved. "Do you not want to be here?"

He said nothing for a long moment, just holding her gaze but then he sighed, slumping slightly in his chair.

"It's not that," he said quietly, fiddling with the stem of his glass. Silence fell over them once more and Helen waited, willing him to continue but before either could say much more, the waitress appeared again with their lunches. She set them down, polite thanks were exchanged but as she walked away, Helen paid her lovely chicken salad no attention, simply watching as Nikola began to cut his steak into meticulous little pieces.

He ate for a few moments before sighing and putting down his utensils. He pulled a face, took a sip of wine and looked Helen in the eye again.

"They're going to hate me," he admitted, so quietly Helen was certain she'd misheard him.

"Who?"

"The guys," he continued softly, staring down at his food. "They'll think I ratted them out."

"And you care about that why?" she asked, her question genuine, not laced with the disbelief she felt.

"Because they're my friends," he said, looking up at her in confusion. "I have no one Helen, no one except you and them and if they hate me then what do I have?"

"And what about me?" she asked, starting to get angry again. "Do you expect me to sit by idle while my closest friend is taken advantage of?"

"Helen," he sighed, drawing out her name. "You know what I mean. I just... Friends are in short supply for me and I see no point in pushing away those who've been so kind to me. I know they didn't mean any harm by it but when you insisted on taking me out to lunch, think of how it must look to them. I am your friend and grateful for everything you've done for me but I am not a child, I don't need you to protect me."

Helen said nothing, unsure of what to say. She took a deep breath, pleased that Nikola was smiling faintly at her but still thrown. She honestly hadn't thought of it that way, her entire being focused on making them pay for taking advantage of her friend.

"I didn't mean it that way," she said after a moment, finding her voice. "I... we haven't had a chance to spend much time together recently and I... I'm sorry. I didn't realise you felt that way."

He chuckled at that, confusing her even further.

"Don't get me wrong," he muttered with a small smile. "I'd be a fool to turn down lunch with a beautiful woman in a lovely restaurant but you shouldn't worry about me so much."

Helen fought the blush in her cheeks, taking a sip of wine to try and cool the flush he'd brought to her face. It was, if she wasn't mistaken, the first time he'd been so frank without blushing since losing his memory.

"Thank you," he said suddenly, the words tumbling from his mouth quickly and the flirty glint to his eyes was gone. "For this, for everything."

"It's perfec-," she began.

"No, I'm serious Helen. Not many people would put up with me, I know that and you've gone out of your way to help me so really, thank you."

She swallowed, smiling tightly. For as much as flirtatious Nikola could throw her, sincere Nikola was ten times more terrifying for the reaction he elicited from her.

"And, you know, for the cleaning thing," he added with a grin and she chuckled, shaking her head. "I'm not sure how much longer I'd have survived those damn fumes."

And with that the ease to their conversation returned, lunch passing in a blur of laughter and the occasional brush of feet beneath the table. What could have been hours later, they finally left the restaurant, Nikola holding the door open as Helen stepped through. Looking up at the clear sky she smiled, closing her eyes as the last of the sun warmed her face. It was late, later than she probably should have been out but she could feel Nikola behind her as the door clicked closed and a sense of contentment washed over her.

"I'd offer to buy you an ice cream but not only was that the most filling meal I've had in a very long time but then it would be too much like a date," Nikola joked from beside her.

"So you want this be a date?" she teased.

"And if I do?"

"Well then I'd say you probably should have told me as such before I paid for the meal," she retorted with a grin as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Why does that responsibility fall to me?" he cried with a smile.

"Because I'm old fashioned and you're the man," she replied smoothly. "If you want to date me, you pay for dinner."

"Ah, but this wasn't dinner," he pointed out and she scoffed.

"The principle still applies," she told him, unable to keep from smiling at him.

"You and your principles," he muttered, shaking his head. Helen chuckled but said nothing and they walked in comfortable silence for a few minutes. That was, until, Nikola's fingers brushed against the back of her hand. Helen felt the tingle of pleasure that shot up through her arm but she fought it, paying it little attention. But then his hand slipped into hers, holding tightly as they kept walking.

Helen snuck a glance at him, her heart beating furiously. He was looking away from her, biting his bottom lip as he stared resolutely at the scenery and, if she wasn't mistaken, there was a blush on his cheeks.

Smiling despite her best efforts, Helen looked down at her shoes, feeling like a young girl once more and loving every second of it.


	14. Electrifying

**So I can already feel the animosity that will be directed to me in, oh 3000+ words time. You love it, don't deny it guys...**

**That said, thank you for the reviews, they make me want to unwrite this chapter... Well, not really because I love me some angst but still, it makes me wish I was a nicer person who wouldn't have given you this chapter.**

**xx**

* * *

><p><em>It's been a while since the last treatment and he'd feeling stronger. They've left him alone though he knows he's never truly alone in here. He can see at least six cameras on him and while he can't quite remember why they're on him he knows it has something to do with him. And her. It always comes back to her. If he didn't love her so much he might be mad but as it is, it kind of makes him smile just thinking about it.<em>

* * *

><p>"Are you sure I'm good with this stuff?" Nikola asked sheepishly, fingering the loose wires of the vest.<p>

"Very," Henry assured him, gently prying his hands from the half completed vest.

"What is it?" Nikola asked curiously, raising his other hand to prod the contraption.

"A personal shield," Henry said, again grabbing the other man's hand. "But it's not finished yet."

"A personal shield?" Nikola echoed, fingers twitching in a way that had Henry on edge. As much as he agreed with Will in that Tesla needed to get amongst things he was familiar with, setting the normally frustrating vampire loose in his lab hadn't been what he'd had in mind. Especially when it seemed Will was right. Tesla, while not recalling things outright had tinkered with a few harmless pieces here and there with much success. He still claimed no recollection but Henry wondered if, after all this time the knowledge was more built into his fingers than his brain.

"A personal shield," he confirmed before turning away to double check the latest readings. He knew the instant he did it, it was a mistake but there was nothing he could do. By the time he turned around again Nikola was examining the power connectors on the back, fingers delicately shifting them until-

"Ow," Nikola muttered, shaking his hand before sucking on the fingers that had been burnt. "Whoops."

Henry just glared, trying not to mutter complaints about unreasonable working conditions. In truth, if Tesla's mind had been up to its usual standard, Henry would have rejoiced in having his help. Well, secretly, anyway because that man's ego didn't need any more stroking. Tesla was a genius, Henry would never deny that and his help would have been great.

"Just don't do it again," he grumbled, trying to hold his tongue. It wasn't Tesla's fault he'd become a dunce, he reminded himself. Plus, even if he was all there, he'd probably still be messing with the shield.

Then there was a loud bang and the sizzle of electricity filled the air. Henry turned, alarmed by the smell of smoke to find Tesla still sucking on his fingers as his other hand fiddled with the wires but somehow completely unaware of the fact that live current was currently dancing over his skin.

"Dude!" Henry cried in alarm, dashing to the where the power source for the shield was humming away eagerly.

"Wha-," the vampire began, suddenly pulled from his revere. His eyes widened as he noticed his arms and the current flowing over them. His eyes widened and he gasped but even as Henry hit the power switch, the electricity kept on flowing.

"Let go of it!" Henry urged as he scrambled for stunner on his desk but the field of current only grew. Nikola looked to him imploringly, fear etched across his face before he gasped once more, eyes flying shut as he stepped back. He clutched his head, growling in pain as he stumbled around, knocking over anything in his path while large electrical spikes continued to shoot from his body. The pain seemed to grow, his growl increasing as his face crumpled before he cried out, back arching as the brilliant blue light of electricity intensified. Henry scrambled backwards, ducking for cover as the air began to shimmer, a strange sensation washing through him.

And then the lights went out.

* * *

><p>Still no power, Helen thought, frustrated. The abnormal levels were all secured thanks to the small army of generators on hand (Helen had run to check that straight away) but everything else, from computers to mobile phones and tin cans with bits of string were non-functional and had been for a few minutes too many. She tried the walkie-talkies, the P.A system, even the built in phones that were bordering on antiques but she'd been unable to contact anyone.<p>

Grabbing her gun, Helen set off, on alert. The corridors were empty which only served to put her more on edge. She wracked her brain, thinking through every new intake they'd had in the last week but nothing she could recall would be able to do this.

Approaching Will's door, Helen slowed down, listening for anything but the place was silent. Slowly she pushed open the door, scanning his empty office before turning back. Changing course, she headed for Henry's lab. Power outages weren't totally uncommon and Henry was responsible for the majority of them but this seemed more like an EM pulse and while _that _wasn't uncommon either, she did usually know straight away. Someone always came to let her know why her almost finished yet unsaved report was going to need to be typed up again.

Taking the stairs (because Henry still hadn't managed to create something to shield the elevator from his 'mishaps') Helen ran through all the possibilities in her mind, trying to figure out an escape route should the need arise. There was a basement she could probably get to it need be and it was most certainly protected from these happenings so if something this really was a disaster she could contact Declan but then she'd be trapped.

Suddenly, the image of her being chased by hundreds of zombies popped into her mind and she felt the need to curse at Henry and his fixation with such creatures. Shaking the ridiculous thought from her mind, she slowed down, once again listening for any clue as to where the others might be.

"No, hand me..."

"I'll hold this and you..."

"How did he do this?"

"Stupid freakin' electromagn-"

"So I take it no one's dead?" Helen asked, hiding her relief as she strode into the lab.

Henry and Will looked up from where they were curled around a machine Helen recognized to be the moderated generator that should have been supplying them with power.

"Not yet," Henry grumbled before turning back the machine with a dark look on his face.

"We were going to come and tell you but Henry said we needed to get this thing fixed first," Will added, extricating himself from it to walk over to her.

"And what did happen?" Helen asked, looking around the room. The personal shield Henry had been working on was over turned by the desk, papers scattered everywhere, including what appeared to be blue prints. Tools covered every surface within arm's reach from Henry and there was the faint smell of smoke in the air.

"I promise I didn't do it on purpose," someone said from behind her and Helen spun on her heel, confused to see Nikola sitting in the corner, hair standing on end and smoking slightly as he pouted.

"Nikola," she breathed before moving to his side with alarming speed but she didn't particularly care what the others thought of her. She knew in an instant what had happened and the crease of his brow confirmed it.

"Did it happen again?" she asked soothingly, reaching out to take his arm. He nodded as he winced, shoulders slumped.

"We were just-."

"You," Henry interjected. "You were fiddling with exposed platinum coils."

"I said I was sorry," Nikola muttered, looking down at his feet.

"Just stay in the corner and keep your hands to yourself," Henry complained before turning back to the machinery before him.

"Henry," Helen asked, trying to keep her tongue restrained. He had every right to be upset if Nikola was touching things he shouldn't be touching but still she felt the need to rush to his defence.

"Yeah?" he asked with a sigh.

"How far away from fixing that are you?"

He sighed again, straightening up and running a hand through his hair. "I dunno Doc, maybe 5 minutes, maybe 5 days. His EM pulse was like nothing I've ever seen before, everything and I mean everything is fried."

Nodding Helen, reorganized her plans. "Right, well, I'm going to take Nikola and make contact with the other Heads of House. We were meant to have a teleconference with Richard in an hour but I'll reschedule it. Is there anything you need that will help?"

"No, no. Will and I should be able to manage," he replied and Will's face fell but, to his credit, he did manage to hide his reaction well.

Turning to Nikola she gave him a smile, holding her hand out to him. He looked at her sheepishly before shooting Henry another apologetic glance before accepting her hand.

"I really am sorry," he muttered as they walked to the door and Henry sighed once more.

"I know," he admitted grudgingly, not looking up from his work. Nikola seemed to perk up at that but still left the room happily, following Helen closely as they walked down the corridor.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as they reached the stairwell that would lead to the basement she sought.

"Better," he answered, his voice carefully neutral. She knew something was wrong but didn't push it, he'd tell her when he was ready. Together they walked through the Sanctuary in silence, only pausing when the lights overhead flickered on and the familiar hum of power surged through the building.

"Always the way," Helen said with a smile for Nikola. He returned the gesture half-heartedly but followed her as she changed course.

"Now," she said, "do I need to take you to the infirmary."

"No," he replied quietly. "I'm fine."

"Well then, what do you say to a quick cup of tea before I dash off to deal with the rest of the network?" She knew she was being overly cheerful but she couldn't help it, his melancholy made her want to do a bloody song and dance if it'd get him to smile properly, those insipid little ones were starting to get the better of her.

"Fine."

Rolling her eyes, Helen powered on towards her office. Nikola was as he always had been, a child. He'd sulk for a few minutes then tell her what was wrong before making a wise-arse quip as he always did. And she truly did expect the quip. Over the past few weeks he'd steadily got more and more flirtatious when it came to their stolen moments, especially since the hand-holding incident. He never pushed lines but he seemed to take great pride in making her blush. It didn't happen often but some days he'd go from being sweet, memory-less Nikola to the old sardonic and over the top vampire at the drop of a hat and his flirty banter caught her off guard.

Turning to flash him what she hoped was a winning smile, she pushed open her office door, ushering him in. He didn't meet her eye, walking inside reluctantly and going straight to the single seat by the fire. Normally they sat side by side and seeing him take the more ostracized of seats made her heart ache a little. No matter, she thought, grabbing the bottle of wine she'd stashed in the bottom draw. It may be early but she was certain a little red would go a long way in making up for whatever she'd done to make Nikola so sullen.

"No wine for me," he said upon seeing her grab the glasses.

What?

"Right," she replied, a little thrown. Never in all their time together had he turned down wine.

Moving to the larger of the couches, Helen sat, beckoning him to her side.

"Come here," she insisted as he avoided her gaze.

"I'm fine here, thank you," he said curtly and she rolled her eyes once more, fighting the urge to call him a child.

"I only want to check you're alright," she lied. She was fairly certain he'd simply experienced a memory associated with electricity and he was most probably alright but having him be that distant made her want to hold him close. Stomping down on such feelings she fixed him with her best 'doctor' face and, with a sigh he stood and crossed the floor, flopping down onto the couch next to her with a pained expression.

"Closer," she chastised as he moulded himself to the corner. He shifted a little but not enough so, with a sigh, she moved the rest of the way, not stopping until their knees were touching. Suddenly she was overcome by a scent all too familiar. He smelt like Nikola again, his own scent distorted by a touch of electricity. And his hair was back to its cataclysmic self, almost confirming her belief that he used his abilities to style it.

She couldn't help but breathe deeply as she took the sides of his face in her hands. He smelt divine and, after being deprived of the scent for a little too long, it was more potent than Helen remembered. As she drew one hand back, she noticed her fingers were shaking a little more than they should. Biting her bottom lip, she raised a finger in front of his face, drawing it from side to side as if it were a real medical exam. She went through the motions for a few moments, questioning him on how he felt and such but she had a feeling he knew she was just faking it to fill the silence between them.

"Well, you seem to be alright," she announced before smiling warmly at him. Her head was spinning a little and her fingers were tingling where they rested on his arm but when he shifted back she felt her heart sink a little. Over these past few weeks she'd actually gotten to know Nikola, the man underneath the snark and innuendo and she was startled to find that she was teetering on the precipice of falling for him. He was charming and sweet and funny and liked to talk with her about anything and everything. He seemed to genuinely enjoy her company and while there were very careful boundaries to this relationship, he still managed to make her feel young and feminine with his silly flirts. She had tried to deny it, to fight the bubble of affection that had re-emerged but each time she did, she went from contemplating why it was a bad idea to why she really just ought to drag him into her bedroom after dinner. He was messing with her head, making her a young woman again and, worst of all, a young woman who was all but incapable of acting like an adult when faced with the object of her desires.

She smiled softly at him but he was staring at his knees. She considered briefly reaching out to him once more but before she could make up her mind, he went to stand and she was forced to act. Her hand shot out to grab his arm firmly and he finally turned to look at her.

"Nikola," she began, tugging on his sleeve but he didn't sit again.

"Let go of me please Helen," he said calmly and for a nanosecond she considered doing as he asked.

"Sit down," she insisted, trying to keep the desperate note from her voice. Why was he so upset at her? What had she done now?

"Let me go."

"Nikola," she whispered, releasing him as she shuffled further up the couch and away from him. Damn him, she thought angrily, damn him and his moods to hell. She didn't need to deal with him, in fact she ought to be off preparing for the meeting. She should be dealing with the several reports of missing bodies, not _him. _She shouldn't be messing around with him when she had work to do. He was her patient and she really ought to stop thinking of him as anything more. The second he got his memory back he'd be gone without so much as a goodbye so forcing him to spend time with her now was just silly.

She heard him sigh but she said nothing, straightening her back as she reached for the folder on the table before her.

"Look, I'm sorry," he muttered but she didn't turn.

"It's fine Nikola. I'm sure you've got places to be."

He sighed again and she felt him settle next to her on the couch. She tried to ignore him but he grabbed the folder from her hands, tossing it to the table. Trying to be angry, she turned to face him but there was such utter confusion in his eyes that her heart melted. Before she knew what she was doing, her hand was cupping his cheek gently and she shifted that little bit closer to him. His eyes widened but to his credit he didn't flinch away from her touch.

"Helen," he whispered softly, his breath fanning across her face until she moved even closer against her own will. Their noses brushed and a tingle started in her toes, quickly rising through her body until it was like a fire raging through her veins. His cheek was smooth under her hand, his breath sweet and she could almost feel his elevated heart rate as she watched his pupils dilate.

She locked her eyes on his, needing to see that it was Nikola here, Nikola whose bottom lip was trembling slightly, _her _Nikola who placed his hand gently on her knee. And it was. Despite the lack of memory, he was Nikola, her Nikola and he was here with her. Her heart began to beat double time and she fought the blush that was rising in her cheeks.

Breathing deeply, she smiled softly and moved closer and closer until she was able to watch his eyes flutter shut. She could almost count each individual eyelash as it curled from his eyelids but she didn't want to. She was close, too close, not close enough to his lips.

Her tongue stole out to wet her lip as her eyes drifted closed and then-

And then he pulled back!

Helen's eyes flew open and she drew in a great shuddering breath as she tried not to follow his lips.

"Am I an abnormal?" he asked hurriedly, his eyes wide and breathing heavy.

"Yes," she breathed and he stood up, stalking away from her and she was left dazed by his lightening fast change in mood. How he'd made the leap was beyond her but she supposed the idea that he'd survived the massive electrical charge had something to do with it.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked angrily as he stared out the window.

His words carried accusations she knew she didn't deserve but in the same breath did.

"I tried," she admitted. "The first day you were here but when I did you collapsed."

He nodded, back still to her.

"I was going to try again but..."

"But what?" he asked, spinning on his heel to glare at her.

"But I didn't want to hurt you anymore than you were already hurting."

He swallowed, anger disappearing from his features but replaced by something else that was altogether more frightening.

"I'm not angry," he said slowly, as if he was trying to make his words true. "But you should have told me." The words were cold, menacing and accusing. Everything she deserved and more.

And with that he strode from the room, shutting the door softly behind him, showing more restraint that she expected. But restraint meant more than a hundred slammed doors.

Closing her eyes, Helen tried to fight off the feeling that things were well and truly screwed.

* * *

><p><strong>Na ni na ni na na :P<strong>

**(Cheeeeeze, I'm evil)**


	15. Vamp Out Freak Out

**HI! I'm back! Don't worry, y'all will like this one :D**

**xx**

* * *

><p><em>Oh, he's going to kill someone. Anyone. Everyone. They can't do this. They can't keep injecting him with that... stuff! He's not sure what it is yet or what it's doing but he thinks that he's starting to forget, that things are starting to slip. For instance, he is certain of why he's here (cheap, bloody bastards) but who he is, well, that's a little more than he think on right now. And he thinks he ought to know what the substance is but he just can't put his finger on it. He- Oh, here they go again. He tenses as they flip the switch and he closes his eyes, thinking of blonde ringlets as opposed to high doses of electricity.<em>

* * *

><p>Eight days. It had been eight long and painful days since she'd spoken to Nikola, <em>really<em> spoken to him. Oh sure, they'd pass each other in the corridor and he'd smile wanly at her, maybe even say 'Hi' if the mood took him but he no longer sought her out, no longer came strolling into her office to see if she was free for a drink. He wasn't rude or obnoxious, he didn't storm out of a room if she walked into it but his silent resentment was more hurtful than a thousand cross words.

Oh, she understood why he was upset, even agreed with him but there was no way she could deny that her feelings for him most certainly extended past the barrier of friendship which meant, try as she might, his absence hurt more than it otherwise would.

He had every right to be upset with her, she was even upset with herself. She knew she should have at least tried to give him more information, tried to have the discussion with him again but she'd been selfish. Certainly, part of it had to do with the fact that mentally he may not have been strong enough but now, all these weeks on she knew without a shadow of a doubt that he could handle it. But she hadn't told him, she'd kept him purposefully in the dark as to the true nature of his existence not only to protect him but to protect herself. She didn't want to lose him, to lose this version of her friend. He was the Nikola she remembered from their youth, far less tainted by age than the man who nowadays came striding into the Sanctuary with a libidinous quip and calculating smile. She had no doubt that this man she was now seeing was buried somewhere beneath the snarky exterior but the thought of losing him made her heart clench painfully.

Sighing she tried to focus on her paper work, banishing thoughts of Nikola to the recesses of her mind but it didn't work. Ever since she'd admitted to herself that she felt more than she should, she'd been unable to properly focus on anything, whether it was because she was worried for him or worried for herself, she didn't know but it didn't make much difference, either way she knew she was the worst kind of person. She wanted Nikola, yes but she wanted this version of Nikola, the one who spoke openly with her and who felt no need to degrade their relationship with gratuitous innuendo. She knew that he was still the same man, that this was just the man beneath but if he was to regain his memory, she couldn't be certain he'd be the same man and that frightened her.

Biting her lip, Helen refused to allow the self loathing to swallow her whole. Sure she was a terrible, terrible person who didn't deserve the trust or respect of Nikola but she could, at the very least, try and find a way to bring back some of his memories. She'd spent the entire morning working as hard as she possibly could to clear her schedule. Reports had been submitted, filed and triple checked, leads on the bodies being found in and around the Fifth Ward read and documented, ready to be discussed at the morning meeting and she'd somehow managed to clear her desk of all outstanding intake files. She was essentially free and it was only just 5pm.

And so she pulled closer Nikola's files, determined to find something, anything that could explain his loss of memory.

She'd been at it for the better part of an hour when the intercom on her desk beeped sedately at her. Rubbing her forehead, Helen sighed before leaning over to press the button.

"Yes?"

"Magnus you've got to get down here now!" Will yelled, voice panicked. She could hear snarling and crying in the background and instantly she was on edge.

"My office," he shouted, "bring a stunner."

"I'll be right there," she shouted back before terminating the link and running to the sideboard to pull out a pair of stunners. Setting her jaw and double checking they were charged, she spun around and headed to the door.

* * *

><p>By the time she reached Will's level, her heart was racing at least three times faster than it had been during the blackout. Screaming and snarling were never good, especially when they came from a counselling session. Only once or twice had a session with Will turned deadly but it had been a long time since he had pushed someone that far.<p>

As she rounded the corner she could hear Will's panicked voice.

"Just relax," he urged nervously. "Just relax, she'll be here soon. It's fine, you're going to be fine."

A strangled cry was the only response he got but Helen knew in a second who it came from. Dropping the stunners she sprinted the rest of the way, throwing open the door as fear enveloped her.

"Oh God," she breathed as she took in the state of Will's office. Normally pristine, it was now torn to shreds, chairs over turned and books littering the ground. The desk appeared to be broken and Helen could pick out shards of glass in the debris that covered the floor.

"Thank god," Will cried from his position by the door. He looked to her with wide eyes, breathing heavily as relief passed over his features.

"See, she's here, it's fine," he said, turning away from her and to the man cowering in the corner.

"Nikola," she said softly, taking a large step towards him. He looked up at the sound of his name, staring at her with large black eyes. He whimpered and clutched his knees even more tightly to his chest with his talons.

"Stay back," he pleaded, his words barely louder than a whisper but still distorted by his transformation none the less. His fangs were fully extended, his nails cutting his pants to shreds and a deathly pallor was on his cheeks but Helen refused to stop, walking slowly towards him before sinking down by his side. He tried to sidle away but she grabbed his arm before sliding her other arm around his shoulder, pulling him to rest closer to her.

He lay his head on her shoulder, breathing out a great big shuddering breath before curling around her. His nails pierced her skin ever so slightly but she didn't flinch, just holding him as she had the very first time this transformation had taken place.

"Will," she said softly, looking up at her confused protégé, "can you tell me what happened?"

He swallowed and nodded, eyes darting to Nikola.

"We... we were talking about you," he said uncertainly. "Nikola was telling me..."

"I was angry," Nikola filled in quietly. "I was angry at you and we were talking and then... and then..."

He let out a tiny sob before he began to shake in her arms.

"He wouldn't let me come near him," Will continued. "He just kept asking for you."

"Can you go get me some of his medication?" she asked Will, pleased when he nodded and left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Nikola whimpered against her shoulder and she tightened her grip on him.

"You're O.K, Nikola, I swear."

He chuckled weakly at that before holding her even more tightly. She felt his breath against her pulse point but, despite what she knew he must be feeling, she didn't stiffen.

"Helen?" he asked softly after a moment, pulling away to look up at her. His black eyes were deadly and sent chills through her but she fought it, he needed her. "What am I?"

She bit her lip, pulling him close once more as she closed her eyes. She was in two minds about telling him, either he'd remember and hate her for keeping it secret or he'd experience unimaginable pain. Either way, she'd be at fault.

"Your name is Nikola Tesla," she breathed and he stiffened against her. "And you are a part vampire."

His breath hissed out of him and she felt him try to push her off but she held tight, she'd not allow him to push her away like this.

"I can't be," he growled, detangling the bodies before shoving her roughly away, all but throwing her across the room. She landed awkwardly on a pile of rubble, glass slicing into her palms but she wouldn't be deterred. He'd done this before too but back then she'd allowed him the distance, thinking he needed it.

"Nikola," she began, crawling back towards him as he pressed himself against the wall. "Why did you stop taking the medication?"

"I thought... I thought you might be using it to repress my memories," he admitted with an almost pitiful growl. "But it was to stop this, wasn't it? It was to stop me becoming a freak!"

"You're not a freak," she said firmly, reaching out to cup his cheek. "You are Nikola Tesla, vampire and my oldest friend." It wasn't until she noticed her blood trickling down her wrists that she realised the mistake she'd made. His eyes widened painfully, fear obvious as he shuddered beneath her grip.

"I am too a freak," he whispered, his voice breaking and shaking. "What kind of person wants to drink _blood_? To kill the one person who still cares about them?"

"Niko."

"Get off me," he growled, grabbing her wrists. "I'm dangerous."

"No you're not," she said adamantly, kneeling between his outstretched legs. "You will not hurt me Nikola. I won't let you."

"Don't you get it?" he roared grabbing her face as he stood them both up, rushing backwards until she hit the wall with a thud. His body was pressed along hers, pinning her there and crushing the air from her lungs. "I can feel it Helen, I can feel how easy it would be to drain you, to drink every drop within you. I can feel how easy it would be to snap your neck and toss you to the floor like a rag doll. I can kill you Helen. I want to kill you, I am _dangerous_," his voice dropped to a menacing whisper on the last word, his breath fanning across her face in a way that made her dizzy.

"Leave," he hissed, his voice resonating with an ancient strength. "Now."

He released her, stepping back and turning away but she ignored his warnings. He'd said those words to her before but she'd not walk away from him again.

"No," she said defiantly, grabbing his arm to force him to turn and face her. "No, I will not run away from you."

And with that, she grabbed his head, pulling him down for a bruising kiss. For one startled second he didn't respond but when he did the intensity of it made Helen's heart throb. One hand tangled in her hair, the other wrapping around her waist as he pulled her closer. She moaned against him and he held her tighter, morphing back to normal under her lips. The pressure of his nails against her skin disappeared but as his tongue tangled with hers, Helen was unable to think on anything else. She tangled her hands in his hair, tugging him closer and he groaned against her.

He walked her backwards until she was again pressed to the wall only this time he followed her completely, his entire body lined up against hers. She raised one leg, hooking it around his calf as one of his hands grabbed her hip, holding her steady as he continued to plunder her mouth. He tasted sweet, his lips moving against hers almost frantically as she tried to prove to him that he was human, that he was no freak.

Her head was starting to spin from lack of oxygen but she wouldn't push him away, couldn't push him away. Then, suddenly, she tasted salt and she realised he was crying softy. She felt her heart break into a thousand little pieces for him.

"Helen," he gasped, ripping his lips from hers. Helen sucked in huge breaths and rested her forehead against his. "I..." he started. "I..."

"It's alright," she said breathlessly as he stepped back from her. Every instinct in her body told her to follow him, to wrap her arms around his waist and tug him closer but she fought it. "I am not going anywhere Nikola, I love you, it's alright, you're alright."

"No, I mean, it's not..." he tried, raising his hand as if to cup her cheek before allowing it to fall back to his side. She smiled unsteadily at him, her head still spinning but she offered him her hand which he took gratefully. Together they walked to the only couch that had survived his rather violent transformation and she had to suppress a smile when he sat as close to her as humanly possible. She opened her mouth to talk, unsure of what she was going to say but at just that moment, the door swung open again, a sheepish looking Will poking his head around. He smiled at them both tentatively before rounding the corner and holding up the two large bags he'd brought with him.

"I didn't know how much you'd need," he said offering the medication to her. Nikola eyed it guiltily but Helen wouldn't have any of it.

"Do you have a cup anywhere in here?" she asked Will as she grabbed the bags. He nodded once before darting behind his desk. After a minute of fumbling around, he emerged with a chipped coffee mug and a smile.

"I'm afraid this is the best I can do," he said, trying to smile but his unease with the situation made it more of a grimace than anything else.

Helen accepted the proffered mug and poured the contents of the first bag into it before passing it to Nikola. He took it wordlessly, downing the contents almost greedily. He shuddered at the last drop but gave her the glass back with desperate eyes. She understood his fear and need for control and she even knew they'd need to discuss this properly but all she could think about was getting rid of that tortured look in his eye.

As she ripped open the second bag she refused to think about her earlier actions. She shouldn't have kissed him, she shouldn't have taken advantage of the state he'd been in but the fact that she felt no remorse frightened her. She shouldn't have told him she loved him, it wasn't something she'd admitted to herself but telling him had felt right, in some sick way. She knew this wasn't her Nikola, the man who knew every little detail about her long and dark past, he wasn't the man who could accurately assess whether or not being with her was a good idea. He only knew what he'd been told. She often wondered if his declarations of undying and eternal love for her were true or just an instinct after all these years. Nikola knew her, really knew her and all the things she'd done and she was certain he wouldn't actually want her after all that. Physically maybe, there had always been a spark between them in that respect but other version of Nikola could not really want her in any other way.

He grabbed the mug from her grip the second the bag was empty, gulping it down. When he finished in record time he turned to her and she could see the question in his eyes.

"It'll be enough," she promised quietly, reaching out to take his hand. He held on tight, swallowing heavily as she turned to face Will.

"Let's call it a night," she suggested quietly, trying not to let her heart jump in excitement as Nikola squeezed her hand. "I'll help you with this mess tomorrow morning."

Will shot her a confused look but nodded, hovering around the door uncertainly. With a tight smile, Helen stood, unwilling to relinquish Nikola's hand. Ignoring Will's badly hidden look of surprise she led Nikola from the room. He followed willingly enough, never letting go of her hand though his silence put Helen on edge.

It wasn't until they reached the elevator that he loosened his grip on her hand, stepping back to smile softly at her. For a long moment neither said anything, Helen trying silently to prompt him into speech as she made to wrap her mind around where they were going. Just then, the elevator door slid open smoothly and they both turned to look at it.

"Nikola," she started, her voice shaking despite her best efforts. He looked back to her, something she didn't recognize floating in his eyes but then he stepped towards her, capturing her face between his hands. He leaned in quickly only to pause centimetres from her lips, his sweet breath ghosting over her and making her completely incapable of rational thought.

"Helen," he whispered, his voice breaking. "Can I..." he trailed off, swallowing heavily as his finger tips drew small circles by her ear. He was so close, just as close as he'd been in her office the previous week but somehow closer. His body was hovering above hers, his hands the only point of contact and it was infuriating. Then she recognized the look in his eye. He was uncertain and it made her smile to know he was just as much at a loss as she was and at that everything else fell away. Their history, how they'd gotten to where they were, who they were... none of it mattered. The two people who stood here were not Helen Magnus and Nikola Tesla, they were a man and a woman who'd spent a very long time trying not to get to where they were. He may not remember everything between them but it didn't matter, _he_ cared for _her _as _she_ cared for _him. _That was all that mattered.

"Helen..." he said nervously, eyes never leaving hers. "I... I think I might be falling in love with you."

She let out a strangled chuckle but said nothing.

"I just... just thought you ought to know," he continued, a smile playing with the corners of his lips.

"Thanks," she breathed with a chuckled and he laughed softly. "Nikola?" she said softly with a smile. "I'm going to kiss you now, alright?"

"Very," he breathed before beating her to the punch and closing the distance between them. Wrapping her arms around his waist she closed her eyes, allowing her entire focus to zero in on one point. Him.

"Helen," he panted, ripping his lips from hers but not releasing her face from his tender embrace. "Can we... I mean... It's..."

She let out a breathless giggle before pulling away, well aware a dopy smile was on her face but she didn't quite care. Stepping into the carriage of the elevator, she flashed Nikola a smirk before holding her hand out to him.

"You said you know where my bedroom is," she suggested huskily and his face lit up as he stepped towards her, crushing their lips together as he fumbled for the buttons to take them up to the residential corridor.

As the doors slid shut, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly and Helen sighed against his lips. He may not remember their past but right at that moment, she was far more interested in their future.


	16. The Story of Me

**Short bit of angsty fluff. Not sure if it's actually a thing but I'm fairly sure I use it a lot so perhaps it should be...**

**To sound like a broken record, thanks for the reviews! Makes me all happy and gooey when there's no food in the house.**

**Also, you should all get your little reviewing hats on on Saturday (and next week). Check out my profile as to why!**

**xx**

* * *

><p>"<em>Let me go!" he roared, bucking on the table. How the hell they managed to trap him he'll never understand but the indecency of having his own contraptions used against him is enough to make him livid. He never should have taken the job, blank cheque or no. This was a mistake, no denying it. Of course, as per usual such a realization only ever came too late for him. He should have listened to her, he should always listen to her. His head is starting to spin and his stomach is starting to heave, a sensation he hasn't felt in over a century but this is what's meant to happen. This is how the blasted device is supposed to work. Never again would he trust the damn government!<em>

* * *

><p>By the time Helen woke it was late enough in the evening to qualify as early morning but as the moon shone high in the cloudless sky, she smiled despite the early hour. She tried to stretch but Nikola refused to let her go, forcing her to turn in his arms.<p>

"I'm so relieved you don't snore," Nikola said softly as she settled against his collarbone.

"What gave you the impression that I'd snore?" she asked, unsurprised that he was awake.

"You have to have a flaw somewhere in there," he replied, bring a hand up to smooth the hair away from her cheek.

"Flatterer," she accused, snuggling closer to him and he chuckled.

"Why would I lie Helen?"

"Because you want me to sleep with you again."

He snorted but held her tighter.

"Alright, I'll pay that."

She sighed, bring a hand up to rest on the side of his face as she tilted her head to look up at him.

"You don't need to," she whispered, smiling at him in the moonlight. He beamed back at her, craning his neck forward to capture her lips. For a long, lazy minute, Helen focused on nothing but the eager press of his lips, enjoying the feel of his skin against hers as the sheets slid down around their entwined bodies.

Unable to stop smiling, Helen pulled back, settling into the crook of his arm once more, her body feeling warm and lethargic. Casually, Nikola pulled the sheets back up, tucking her in in a way that made her want to kiss him once more. Saving the idea for later, she closed her eyes and focused on the gentle rise and fall of his chest beneath her head.

She was just about asleep when she heard Nikola's soft and forlorn sigh. It sent a small bolt of fear through her but she pushed it aside, shifting so that she could look up at him.

"Nikola," she said softly, unable to keep from running a finger along his jaw. "What's the matter?"

He smiled down at her, the openness in his gaze making her shiver.

"I just... I just thought..." he admitted quietly, sitting up and running a hand through his hair. "I mean, I know you said that you and I weren't... hadn't... didn't... But I just... I don't know. I thought that well, maybe if we... maybe it'd jog my memory..." he trailed off, gesturing to their still entwined bodies. She raised an eye brow but said nothing, noticing the look of panic that crossed his face as he caught what he'd just said.

"Not that that was why I... you know!" he said in alarm, eyes widening. "I meant what I said before. I... I think I might very well be in love with you Helen, I wasn't kidding about that. This, us, it isn't about my memory or lack thereof I swear. You said that I loved you, or I said I loved you and I think I really did, really do. I-."

She cut him off with kiss, pulling his head down as she snaked her way further up his body before tossing a leg over his lap, settling herself across his thighs before he even began to react.

When she pulled away, his hands sought out her face, trying to pull her back but she just chuckled, moving far enough away to give him a warm smile.

"You were babbling," she said, raising a hand to his cheek. "It's a nice change to your usual repertoire but you aren't telling me anything I didn't already know."

He opened his mouth to speak but she clapped a hand over his mouth, grinning as his eyes widened in shock.

"I'm not done," she teased before sliding her hand from his mouth and back around his neck. "Sleeping with me was never going to bring back any memories for you. Well, maybe a few memories of being shot down but that's it."

His face fell and Helen had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at his disappointment.

"But I was thinking, all things considered, perhaps you've got some questions I might answer."

Nikola smiled tentatively at her, reaching for her waist.

"If you want," he said softly, pulling her towards him. "But we don't have to."

"We ought to try, don't you think?"

He sighed heavily, eyes downcast although she didn't think he was looking at her naked body.

"Don't shut me out," she whispered, voice breaking despite her best intentions. This is what she couldn't do, not after everything. She didn't want to lose him, to lose the part of herself that she'd not so much given as he had taken.

"Never," he said softly, smiling at her in confusion as he looked up at her once more. "Why would I do that?"

She tried to smile but as all her old fears came rushing back it became harder and harder.

"Tell me a story," he said suddenly, distracting her. "Tell me about me but the truth."

His words had the desired effect and she breathed out with a grateful smile, distracted for the time being from her insecurities that she'd never quite managed to shake.

"Well," she began, tracing a pattern across his collarbone. "You're name is Nikola Tesla, second son of Milutin and Đuka Tesla of Serbia and Croatia respectively, born at the stroke of midnight during a thunderstorm on the 10th of July 18-."

"56," he supplied before looking at her in shock.

"How?" she breathed as he gaped.

"Not sure. Instinct perhaps," he said, unexpectedly brushing the issue aside. "But is it true, all of that stuff?"

"I'm not too certain about the stroke of midnight," she admitted, not taking her eyes from him.

"Helen," he said warningly. "Is it true?"

"Of course it's true," she muttered, furrowing her brow. "Why would I make that up?"

"How can I have been born in 1856?"

"By the same method I believe everyone body else is conceived and thus birthed," she quipped weakly, pleased when he rolled his eyes in amusement.

Silence fell over them for a moment and Helen took the opportunity to slide off of him and reach for the lamp. Flicking the switch she grabbed her silk robe, tugging it around her shoulders before settling next to Nikola once more, curling her legs under herself.

"If it helps, I'm a fair bit older than you," she offered quietly, stifling a chuckle as his eyes boggled.

"How old, if you don't mind me asking?" he breathed, apprehension clear.

"274."

He coughed.

"I'd never have guessed _that_," he muttered. "So you were born in what-."

"Actually, I was born in 1850," she said, making a face. "But it's a long story and there are more interesting things for us to discuss."

"More interesting than the prospect of time travel?" he scoffed.

"We've led very interesting lives," she replied with a grin and he shook his head in wonder.

"When you said we met at Oxford..." he started, raising an eyebrow.

"1878, early Autumn," she confirmed. "But I was wearing red and you did tell me off for not looking where I was going."

"I suppose that means the dream I had about you spilling ink on a rather large skirt may not have been totally a fantasy," he mused, cocking his head. "Though I doubt I was allowed to help you remove said skirt."

"No, though you did offer."

He chuckled before holding his arms open to her. With a smile she clambered towards him, draping her legs over his lap as she settled by his side.

"So," he said once she was settled. "Care to tell me why I'm one hundred and fifty-five years old?"

"Ah yes, that. Well, basically it all comes down to-."

"Source blood," he filled in quickly, eyes widening. "And The Five, whatever that is." There was a note of disbelief in his voice yet Helen caught just how certain he was of his answers.

"You remember?" she asked, pulling back to look up at him as hope blossomed in her chest.

"Not really," he admitted. "But I'm right, aren't I?"

"Who was my fiancé?" she asked quickly.

"John."

"My father's name?"

"Gregory."

"What did you whisper in my ear the night of the 17th of September, 1879 when you thought I was asleep?"

"That I was sorry that I couldn't be the man you deserved," he breathed, eyes wide and breathing laboured. "How do I know this?"

"I haven't got a clue," she replied, eyes just as wide as his. She quickly ran through every conceivable possibility, trying to figure out why on earth he could answer her questions but not remember how he'd gotten to such a state but there was no logical explanation for any of it. He shouldn't remember this, not with the level of memory loss he'd displayed.

Then, suddenly a horrible thought occurred to her, making her hate herself. If he came back, if the real Nikola came back, would this Nikola disappear entirely? Had she made the most grave of mistakes in giving herself to a man who was disappearing? Would the man who locked her out so ferociously for so very long do the same when he made his return?

"Helen?" he asked softly, brow furrowing as he interrupted her thoughts. "Did I really say that?" It took her a moment to realise he was still referencing their earlier breakthrough in his memory and she fought to retain some self control.

She nodded, smiling wordlessly before shifting closer to him, capturing his lips in a heated kiss. He responded quickly, grabbing her by the waist as he rolled them over. Helen wound her arms around his neck, holding him tightly as their embrace grew more and more fevered.

"Nikola," she breathed when he shifted to her neck. She squeezed her eyes shut, focusing on him and him alone, everything else could wait until later.

"You were wrong. You are a better man than I could ever hope to have."

He chuckled against her skin though the sound was distorted.

"You must bring it out in me."


	17. Thud

**Right so, I've decided to throw my dignity to the wind and grovel. And maybe blackmail... So you know the FF4K thing we're running right at this very moment? Well, at the moment LoveActuallyFan is winning which is to my highly competitive mind, unacceptable. So, if you all go and review my story and I win, I shall write a great big, gloriously smutty outtake from this story. No kidding. So do it kids, do it. (That said, I do love both the other stories and you should probably read them too). Also, we've decided to allow anonymous reviews so if that's kept you back, don't let it do so any longer :D (I feel that I should state that I'm not actually a horrible person and am overjoyed at the response we have received so far and that, while I want to win, I am sort of kidding :P)**

**Also, thank you to those who have been reviewing, means the world to me :)**

**xx**

* * *

><p><em>With a start he woke up, restrained. A hundred violent thoughts entered his mind at that realisation because while waking up restrained was occasionally rather fun, the cool liquid being administered to his body told him this was far more medicinal than pleasurable. He'd been running from them, actually thought he'd outwitted them. It was a shame to find out he hadn't. He ran over the last few days in his head, trying to figure out where he'd gone wrong. Well, it was probably when he skimmed the entire budget. He'd hoped his work would be able to protect him. Stupid, stupid him. The sedative they were pumping into him at an alarming rate was strong, he could tell but he fought the effects. Glancing around he recognized several of the machines by his side and his heart sunk. Oh they wouldn't, would they? As the drugs started to make his vision blur he consoled himself with the fact that it was only built to work on humans.<em>

* * *

><p>THUD THUD THUD<p>

"DOC?"

THUD THUD THUD

"DOC? ARE YOU IN THERE? WE CAN'T FIND TESLA!"

THUD THUD THUD

Helen groaned, rolling closer to Nikola as she tried to drown out the god awful noise at her door. They hadn't gotten to sleep until almost 4am and right now she wanted nothing more than to sleep. She had very little work to do, no plans until late afternoon and she'd made several breakthroughs in terms of Nikola's lack of memory. Surely she deserved the morning off?

THUD THUD THUD

"DOC?"

"Why are they so loud?" Nikola grumbled, pulling her closer. She chuckled half heartedly but pushed herself up, leaning over him until she caught a glimpse of the clock on her bedside table.

"6:18?" she read aloud before falling back down to the bed. Nikola sighed heavily, dragging her as close as he could before burying his face in her neck.

"Make them stop," he mumbled against her pulse.

"DOC?

THUD THUD THUD

"I'm here Henry," she called out. "Go back to bed, it's too early for a Sunday."

"BUT WHAT ABOUT TESLA?" Will shouted through the door. "WE CHECKED EVERYWHERE AND COULDN'T FIND HIM. DO YOU THINK MAYBE HE WENT OUT?"

"I'm fine junior," Nikola replied tartly as he pulled the blankets higher around them to fight the early morning chill. "Listen to Mommy and go back to bed."

There was a beat and Helen bit her lip to stifle a smile. It wasn't exactly how she'd hoped to reveal this to her team (if she ever did) but it had been announced in true Nikola style. A truer Nikola than she'd seen in quite some time.

"Dude," she heard Henry whisper.

"Oh God," Will muttered.

"Go back to bed boys," Helen sang out.

"Oh God," Will said again but soon enough she heard the sound of retreating footsteps.

"They're nosy," Nikola commented absently, drawing patterns on her back under the covers.

"They were worried about you," she corrected. "It's sweet."

"It's too early to be worried," he replied with a sigh. "Not that I'm particularly tired but I was having a rather lovely dream."

"Hmm?"

"It was about you-."

"Naturally."

"Cheeky," he admonished, slipping a hand down to tickle her side before continuing. "We were in Rome I think and you had on these rather delightful boots. I was wearing a cravat-.

"Naturally."

"And you kissed me," he finished with a laugh.

"I most certainly did no such thing," she retorted with a yawn, somewhat dampening her point. "You kissed me. Against my will, might I add."

He stiffened against her it was only then that she realised what she'd said.

"Not a dream then," he muttered, sounding somewhat dejected.

"It's all right," she said softly, pulling back to give him an encouraging smile. "A memory is a memory, regardless of where it came from."

"Oh I know," he said dismissively. "But now I have to rethink all the dreams I've had. Are they flashbacks like this that I should have paid more attention to or were they just the deluded musings of a man without memories?"

"Nikola," she moaned, shaking her head. "Don't be so down about all this."

"How can I not?" he asked, sitting up and looking down at her. "I have all these ideas and thoughts swirling through my mind and I can't tell which are real and which I've come up with to make myself feel better."

"Tell me about them," she urged quietly, threading her fingers through his as she rolled to her side. "Maybe it might help."

"I already tried that," he said dejectedly, shifting so that he could better look at her. "That's what Will and I talk about but it didn't help most of the time."

"I didn't mean like that," she said, shaking her head as she fought the pang of jealousy that rose within her. She wanted to be the only one he told his secrets to. It was silly and irrational but part of her didn't want to share him with anyone else.

"I don't follow."

"Well, depending on what the memory is, I might be able to tell if it's true or not," she explained, drawing patterns on his abdomen absently, enjoying the way the muscles twitched if she dipped that little bit lower. "And then, if you had something to base it off, you might be able to tell if the true memories feel different to the fantasies."

"They're not fantasies," he grumbled, shuffling back down to wrap his arms around her waist. "They're..."

"Fantasies?" she supplied with a grin as she snuggled closer to him.

"No," he all but whined and she chuckled, tossing a leg over his. "They're just... extensions on... other thoughts."

"Riiight," she drawled, pulling back to grin down at him. He rolled his eyes as she continued to laugh before rolling them over, pinning her to the bed as he pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead.

"Stop being so-."

"Incorrigible?" she suggested, biting her lip to keep from grinning. He groaned, ducking to place a kiss on her neck.

"I remember that," he muttered. "And now I think I can safely say that you are the pot calling the kettle black."

Helen giggled as he teased the sensitive spot on her neck he'd discovered last night.

"I think- OH- that we, uh, _Nikola_, sh-sh-should maybe..." she tried but it was useless, with his lips against her neck she could do nothing but hold him close and moan.

"Mm, right," he whispered against her collarbone. "You wanted to know about my memories." With that he pulled back, rolling to the side.

She mewled in protest, following the warmth of his body as he chuckled.

"You're a tease, you know that?" she muttered as he stroked her hair.

"I get the feeling that you've been teasing me for a very long time Helen dear, so it's only fair," he replied softly.

"I suppose," she said, uncertain of where to go with the admission. Again she felt the monumental shift in their relationship only part of her knew that it wasn't _their _relationship. This was Nikola, her Nikola but he wasn't all there yet. He was Nikola but not. At the thought a chill swept through her and Helen clung even tighter to him, hoping that if they were physically close, the man she'd fallen in love with might not disappear before her eyes. She kept telling herself that he was still Nikola just without the walls but it did nothing to convince her. He was Nikola but not.

"Did I inject you?" he asked softly, his voice shaking ever so slightly and Helen felt something within her loosen.

"Yes," she replied just as quietly. He was almost too good at distracting her.

"It was... it was..."

"Painful," she supplied, sitting up a little higher to look him in the eye.

"Unimaginably so," he agreed, smiling faintly. "Though your own transformation was just as bad if only for its lack of appearance."

Helen swallowed but nodded. They'd never discussed that before, her bitter disappointment at the lack of physical change had been, for quite a time a source of shame for her. She'd never broached the subject with anyone except in passing and, unless she was mistaken, Nikola had never even asked how she felt about her particular 'gift'.

"Oh," he said, breaking into her train of thought as his face fell. "That's not part of the memory is it?"

She floundered for a moment, unsure of what to say.

"I told you I was making things up too," he lamented with a ghost of a smile.

"You're not," she assured him, laying a hand on his cheek. "It just seems that you are far more perceptive than I ever gave you credit for."

He smiled at her, that lopsided grin that made her melt before leaning forwards to press a kiss to her cheek.

"Well, I have been a bit of a prat to you in the past," he allowed, eyes twinkling. "So you're forgiven for thinking as such."

She chuckled before snuggling back into his side, enjoying just how right such an action felt. He cradled her tenderly, holding her tightly enough to make her feel secure yet with a little gingerly too, as if he didn't want to be seen to want her so badly. Smiling, Helen placed a kiss on his neck, smirking as he shivered.

"Any other memories?" she prompted, getting comfortable.

"Many," he replied, fingertips drawing patterns on her side. "Though I think I'd rather spend some time making new ones if that's alright with you."

Helen couldn't help the giggled that slipped out as she buried her face in his neck.

"Nikola," she chastised between chuckles.

Nikola sighed heavily but his hands never stopped their idle drawings on her bare skin.

"Let's deal with the old memories first," she allowed, letting one hand drift lower, resting on his hip.

"You drive a hard bargain," he quipped, capturing her wandering hand before she could grasp the sheet that barely covered him.

"So I've been told," she replied, threading her fingers through his.

Sighing, Nikola leant back, pulling Helen with him. Once settled he hummed in contentment before beginning.

"Have we ever been to Egypt?" he asked and she noted with a tiny swell of pleasure the determined note in his voice.

"A few times," she replied cryptically.

"In search of something? And you spent the entire time telling me off for complaining about the sand in my socks."

"1922," she confirmed.

"Bloody Carter," he muttered absently and she smiled. Perhaps if he came back to her slowly she'd not lose the man who held her so gently.

"Quite," she agreed softly, loosening their joined hands so she could drag her fingertips gently across his surprisingly defined abdomen. To be honest, as much as she enjoyed reminiscing, her mind was decidedly somewhere else by now.

"After that we... we went somewhere else, didn't we?"

She hummed noncommittally, mind consumed by the taught muscle under soft skin.

"Vienna," he said after a moment. "It was meant to be a holiday but you found that blasted energy creature living in the sewers beneath Schoenbrunn palace. I was all excited about getting the chance to spend time with you alone and you had to go and find work for us to do."

At that she sat up, releasing his body in favour of looking him in the eye.

"Your memory is making remarkable improvements Nikola," she said gently, not wanting him to think her upset at what should have been glorious news.

"I suppose," he replied, looking down to the sheets. "But to be honest a lot of this is only coming back to me now. Until we... you know... became _social_."

She snorted at his terminology and he gave her a quick grin before looking back to the sheets pooling in his lap.

"It was all just a blur until last night," he continued. "Pictures and ideas and feelings but none of it made sense. It's like... it's like you made it clear for me."

"Well then," she said, leaning forward to cup his cheek. "I guess we'll need to get a lot more _social_."

He chuckled but raised his head, allowing her to brush her lips against his.

"One track mind," he accused, pulling her closer.

"I did also have a medical reason for such a suggestion," she said as he settled her on his lap. "I think the endorphins from our _activities_ have helped with the pain you usually suffer, meaning that you've been able to access the memories far more easily. The more activity, the more memories."

"I love it when you talk science to me," he whispered, leaning in to nuzzle her nose.

"I thought I was boring when it came to giving a lecture," she reminded him huskily.

"Whoever told you that was lying," he breathed with a toothy grin.

"Well then, I do have several lectures on neurochemistry if you're interested," she offered, wrapping her legs securely around his hips.

"Then there is absolutely no chance of you hearing the rest of my memories," he teased, hands on her hips to pull her closer.

"Who drives a hard bargain now?" she said, unable to keep from pouting as she slid her arms around his neck.

"How about I focus on the ones involving you for now, and then if my head starts to hurt... Well, you can play doctor and take away the pain," he whispered huskily with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Helen cocked her head, pretending to think about it for a second before she smiled at him, shifting closer to him in the hopes of distracting him as thoroughly as he'd distracted her.

"Deal," she allowed, pressing her lips to his to seal the deal.

"Cheater," he growled, pulling away as she tried to deepen the kiss. "Head doesn't hurt yet."

"Are you sure?" she purred, sliding back and out of his arms to lie by his side.

"Teasing harlot from Camden," he growled, rolling over to pin her to the bed. "Do you want these memories or not?"

Helen sighed but unwrapped the leg that had found its way around his hips, allowing him to roll to the side, dragging her part the way with him.

"Now, where were we?"


	18. It Don't Mean A Thing

**Thank you to those who have been reviewing. You are Helen's smile to my soul crushing depression :) The song mentioned a little further down in this is a version of 'It Don't Mean A Thing' as sung by Duke Ellington in 1943. Beautiful music that I'd highly recommend you have a quick listen to if you have the time!**

**Might be the last little bit for a while though I'll try my hardest to move past the writer's block. I know how I want the final chapter to play out, it's just writing it that's the pain...**

**Also, quick reminder that the fanfic4kids fundraiser ends REALLY soon. And by that I mean on Saturday. So if you haven't already, go and review, it's for an excellent cause! **

**xx**

* * *

><p><em>With a gasp, he woke up, the undeniable sting of metal in his chest slowly dissipating as his body dissolved the bullets. This was why he didn't like working for the government. Almost as painful as crossing Helen. Though he had been let off rather lightly this time, she'd avoided using anything other than vicious words and heartbreaking looks to cut him down to size. Fighting the bonds, he noted with distaste that they'd used titanium webbing and they only way he'd get out of them would be if someone was kind enough to give him a key. He shook his head, trying to clear the strange fog from his mind as the van bumped and bounced over what felt suspiciously like the speed bumps of SCIU's car park. <em>

_"He's awake," a gruff voice said. _

_"So shoot him," another replied sardonically. Oh that bitch he thought angrily, recognizing the second voice in an instant. Stupid, red-headed bitch!_

* * *

><p>They hadn't emerged from Helen's room until midday, much to the displeasure of Will. He'd very kindly taken Helen aside to ask what the hell she was doing but before he could get too far into his tirade, Henry had interrupted with more news for her. Nikola had hung around for a few minutes but as she settled at her desk, he'd flashed her a wide smile before turning and walking from the room casually.<p>

Part of her had lamented his departure but after spending such a morning with him, she knew she was in no position to be complaining. Between rather tender couplings they'd gone over his memories, piecing together what they could of his past. Some of his little additions to history had been adorable, making her laugh indecently for a good few minutes while other confessions had left her breathing heavily and urging him through whichever era they'd been in, desperate for something more than words.

He'd obliged happily and Helen was surprised to find that for all her intimacy issues, her entire being had no problem whatsoever in opening up to him. The concept of relearning her best friend and he doing the same of her was strange to say the least but the way he'd pulled her into a firm hug as she spoke of his funeral had overridden any qualms she had. He'd muttered apology after apology into her ear, telling her he was sorry for putting her through that, for running away from her like the coward he was. It had taken several minutes of coaxing from her to get him to reveal he didn't actually remember anything past the funeral with any real detail.

Of course, then she'd asked how his head was feeling and... well, what happened next made Helen blush just thinking about it.

Clearing her throat she tried to concentrate on the 12 separate reports of people turning up memoryless in the streets of New and Old City. Henry seemed to believe it was in some way connected to Nikola's memory loss but other than proximity Helen could see nothing.

"He's a vampire Henry," she explained patiently. "It would take something significantly stronger to affect him than these humans."

"I'm not saying for sure," he argued. "But we can't dismiss the idea entirely."

Helen sighed but nodded, trying not to think about what Nikola could be doing at this moment.

"Alright then, you and Will go check it out. See if Abby can come with you and poke her nose about under the banner of 'official business'," she allowed. "But be careful Henry, we don't want anyone sinister catching a whiff of you two."

"Always Doc," he replied with a grin.

"But," she called out as he began to head towards the door, "you have to help me finish packing up the last of the Nubbins first." She watched as his shoulders slumped and had to stifle a chuckle, he really was still the young boy she'd scooped up as he cowered in the corner while Ashley stood by, head cocked as if he were the most interesting thing she'd ever seen.

"You promised," she reminded him, grinning as he rolled his eyes.

"You know I hate those things," he grumbled, toeing the ground. "I won't be able to smell properly for a week. Why couldn't I help out with Sally?"

"Because Will beat you to the punch. Now go get suited up and I'll meet you at the enclosure in 15 minutes."

Henry rolled his eyes once more but nodded.

"I want a pay rise," he called over his shoulder and she chuckled.

"Not on your life," she called back.

* * *

><p>By three in the afternoon, Helen was exhausted and not just her usual level of exhaustion. This was something more, something that came from a very active evening, followed by excess physical labour. As much as she'd enjoyed the night time activities, she'd have to make Nikola promise not to keep her up too late too often. Perhaps earlier bedtimes, she mused as she headed back to her office, massaging a kink from her neck as she went.<p>

Henry and Will had just left with her blessing, picking up Abby as they went and, after asking a few polite and discreet questions (she'd emphasised the last one) were going to grab a bite to eat before heading home.

Sighing, Helen wondered how it had been only three hours since she'd left her room hand in hand with Nikola, it seemed an eternity ago. Her body was aching for his touch, nothing particularly adult, just the soothing feel of his skin on hers. She was addicted to his fingers, she decided, rounding yet another corner, wondering if she'd maybe be able to shirk the rest of her paper work in favour of an early dinner and even earlier bedtime. Shaking her head she kept walking, dinner at three was ridiculous, even with the compensation Nikola's company would provide.

All day she'd worked hard to avoid thinking about anything other than the pleasurable side of her newfound relationship with the quirky vampire. She ignored the pain, the possibilities, the consequences, using the cloud she was floating on as a defence mechanism as she refused to think about what would happen if he got his memory back. She knew without a shadow of a doubt he'd be insufferable, poking fun at how easily she fell for him before announcing from the roof tops that he'd finally won his way into her bed. Then he'd leave. Not straight away of course but bit by bit he'd get restless and then he'd go away for a few days, just to check up on something. Then it would be a few weeks and, eventually, whether in one year or ten, he'd be gone and she'd be alone again.

It was probably for the best, she mused as she finally made her way to the corridor of her office. With everything that would happen in the next few months having Nikola around permenantly would be bad, he'd get in the way and insist on knowing all the details. And that would be if he didn't get his memory back fully.

Shaking away the thoughts once more, Helen stopped just outside her closed door, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She'd be fine, do a few hours worth of paper work and then have a nice meal with Nikola and remind herself why she was ignoring the faint sound of a violin.

What?

Wait.

Violin?

And, if she wasn't mistaken, the telltale crackle of her gramophone.

Just as the other instruments began to invade the gentle melody, she pushed open the door gingerly only to be greeted by a beaming Nikola Tesla.

"Care for a dance?" he asked graciously, holding a hand out to her.

As Duke Ellington's voice began to waft through the room, she could do nothing but gape. Nikola wore his usual suit, sans jacket and tie, the top few buttons of his dress shirt undone almost casually as his waist coat fell open, arms of his shirt rolled up to the elbows. His hair was tamed slightly, something resembling a part running down one side and he smelt strongly of citrus and musk, the scent she always associated with his bathing habits. He looked, if she was honest, as if he'd come straight out of their past. The later days, when they'd both begun to abandon the strict dress code of their upbringing and had finally become more comfortable being together as just friends. Times had changed and so had they, no pressure tainting their relationship, just banter and casual flirting that meant nothing.

"Aw, c'mon," he drawled, stepping closer. "Don't leave me hanging."

Unable to keep from chuckling she placed her hand lightly in his, gentle quip on the tip of her tongue but, in perfect time with the music, he pulled her closer until they were pressed together. He led the dance, smiling proudly down at her as he moved them with ease. The steps of the dance, while partially made up on his part, came back to her easily and in less than a minute they were dancing properly, he swirling and twirling her around her office in the light of the setting sun.

Before she knew it, Helen was laughing freely as he pulled faces for her benefit. Suddenly the exhaustion in her bones was gone, she was floating again, her entire body moving smoothly with his. They'd danced to this particular number before with more vigour than they were currently mustering but still she felt as if she'd been transported back to the night before his 'death'. It had been a wonderful evening, filled with dancing and drinking, a last hoorah of sorts.

He hadn't relinquished her all night, insisting that they ought to blunder their way through the somewhat unfamiliar steps together. Of course, what she hadn't learned on that night she'd picked up in the years that followed but still Nikola, with his lack of knowledge of swing dancing had somehow managed to teach her better than any other partner. If she focused, she could still hear his grunts of frustration as they collided inappropriately time after time and the chastising she got after suggesting they give up.

In the end it had been a wonderful evening despite her initial protests that he'd be recognized. Of course, it had been silly to think as such, most people who'd been able to identify him as the real Nikola Tesla were either long dead by that point or so old that they'd not be out dancing in the middle of New York.

He twirled her once more and Helen giggled, pointing her foot just as he'd told her all those years ago and she'd heard the deep sound of his chuckle from beside her.

"I was doing a little reading," he said lightly, tugging her back until she was again pressed against his chest. "You know, about who I am and such when I remembered this."

"Dancing?" she teased.

"No," he replied, rolling his eyes. "_This_." He squeezed her hand gently, tightening his hold on her lower back.

"January 6th, 1943," he said somewhat dreamily. "The night I managed to cop a feel of the magnificent Miss Magnus."

"Doctor," she corrected with a grin, pleased when he grinned in response. Then a thought came to her.

"Why did you keep referring to me by my title when you first arrived?" she asked, cocking her head as he slowed their movements slightly.

"Calling you 'Dr. Magnus' made it easier to stay distant, to not get caught up in liking you so much," he admitted softly with a small smile. "I'm not ashamed to admit I was a little crushed when you told me there was nothing between us."

"If you'd bothered to listen," she joked. "I never truly said that."

"No, you're right," he said indulgently. "You stuttered it."

"Cheeky," she admonished with a barely concealed grin. "How's the memory?"

"Not too bad, why?" he asked cautiously, eyeing her as the song came to an end only to be chased up quickly by another song with a slightly quicker pace.

"I was just wondering when you got so good at dancing," she teased, waggling her eyebrows. "Last I recall you were bordering on atrocious."

"You weren't much better," he retorted, spinning her around quickly enough that she lost her balance and ended up leaning more heavily on him.

"That's because I practiced with James for a time," she replied, hoping her voice didn't sound too choked at the new closeness. "I was simply wondering at the dance partners you may have had after we separated."

He sighed, pulling a pained face before twirling her again.

"I haven't a clue," he admitted as she fell back against his chest. "After we bid goodbye at the train station on the 9th everything goes blurry until the hospital."

"Perhaps I provided some kind of trigger," she mused absently as they continued to move, her mind began to swirl with possible explanations.

"Either way," he said, interrupting her thoughts. "I'm much better now, wouldn't you agree?" His voice dropped to a husky whisper by the end as the hand that had been so polite on her lower back suddenly slid down to cup her ass.

"Unhand me Mr. Tesla!" she cried indignantly, fingers tightening around the hand that still held hers.

Abruptly he spun them around, grinning at her as he squeeze her through the loose fabric of the slightly fuller skirt she'd chosen for the day while he walked her back the few steps to the edge of her desk.

"Not a hope in hell," he growled with a toothy grin as one hand flew to her waist and the other down to grab her knee, hoisting it around his hip as she landed on the solid wood of her desk. In an instant his lips captured hers, the fire of the kiss mirroring the fiery sunset that lit the encounter. Helen moaned into his lips, threading one hand into his hair as the other held tightly to his shoulder.

Their kiss was messy and hurried but it was sending Helen delirious with pleasure. His teeth nipping at her bottom lip, his tongue duelling with hers, all of it was almost too much for her to handle and simultaneously not enough.

He stepped closer, forcing her other leg to hook around his calf as both his hands massaged her hips roughly while she pulled him closer and closer, arching her back in an attempt to feel his body once more pressed to hers.

Only when the shrill beep of her phone sounded over the jazz still floating around them did they pull apart, gasping down air as their bodies remained pressed tightly together. It took Helen a moment to piece everything together and reach for the phone.

"Yes?" she answered breathily, Nikola burying his face in her neck, his pants sending her into a near frenzy once more.

"You have to get here. Now. And bring Tesla."

She bolted upright at that, pushing Nikola off but keeping her legs wrapped around his so that he couldn't stray far.

"Seriously Doc, you just have to get here A.S.A.P. And bring a gun."

* * *

><p><strong>Also, have to ask but is anyone else having trouble getting documents to upload? I actually had to copy and past this into another one that I already had saved on here to get it to work...<strong>


	19. If You Ain't Got That Swing

**And here we go, the answer to the wee cliffhanger I left in the last chapter :P Thank you to those who reviewed both this and the outtake I promised to write!**

**xx**

* * *

><p><em>Oh this so isn't worth it, he decided, looking around the almost sterile office. He'd never been one for cluttered offices, filled to the brim with trinkets and knickknacks but this? An office was meant to be somewhere he felt comfortable, somewhere he could relax and let his mind create all those genius things he likes to create. And sadly, no matter how much fantastic wine he plied himself with, this place didn't have the feel. He had the best of intentions, he really did but now... well now good intentions and a private jet weren't quite enough. Sighing, he moved to the computer, sitting down with a single goal in mind. He had a letter to write.<em>

* * *

><p>"Why do they need me?" Nikola asked nervously from the passenger seat. While Helen had had very little details herself, Nikola had been most obstinate in his desire for more.<p>

"I already said I don't know," she tried, hoping to sound patient. "But you trust them, don't you?"

"Yes..."

"So we're going."

With that, Helen tapped the accelerator just a tad, egging the traffic to dissipate and give her a clean run to the warehouse address Henry had sent through.

"Does this uh, does this happen often?" he asked, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "This dashing off to unknown places at a moment's notice without any clue as to why."

"There was a time when you'd have jumped at this," she muttered, taking a corner a little too quickly.

"Yes, well, I'm not me, remember?" he all but spat, grabbing onto the door.

Helen said nothing, not trusting herself to speak without breaking into tears. She knew he wasn't being callous on purpose, he had every right to be dubious at the little information she'd given him but the idea that he couldn't trust her, let alone her team sent spikes of fear and doubt through her. Had she made the wrong choice? Had she screwed up what little relationship they could have possibly had? Had she-

"I'm sorry for snapping," he said suddenly, his soft apology thundering through the silent car. "It's just frustrating. There is so much I don't know and... and knowing the little things... it helps."

Still unsure of what to say, Helen simply placed her hand on his knee, squeezing gently. He chuckled and covered her hand with his own.

"If you keep that up you may have to pull over," he said with a grin and then it was Helen's turn to chuckle.

"Don't tempt me," she replied, flashing him a grin of her own and his eyes widened just enough to make her grin even wider.

* * *

><p>By the time they arrived at the warehouse, Nikola was on edge again, fidgeting like there was no tomorrow. Helen clambered out of the car, a mixture of annoyance and apprehension pooling in her gut. Henry, Will and Abby were nearby, standing in the shadows silently watching as they approached, doing nothing to quell her fear.<p>

"What is it?" she asked as she and Nikola stepped up to them. Henry and Will shared a look before glancing nervously at Nikola.

"It's some kind of lab," Abby filled in, her voice surprisingly firm. "From what I've found they've been bring people who've had close encounters with abnormals here and erasing their memories. The first of many such facilities if SCIU gets its way."

"What?" Helen and Nikola hissed at the same time.

"How is that even possible?" Helen continued, mind reeling. "And more importantly, what does it have to do with Nikola?"

"We aren't quite sure how they're doing it yet," Will said. "But what we can see of the technology, it all seems to come directly from SCIU."

"And it reeks of his design," Henry put it, casting Nikola a cautious look. Slowly everyone turned to Nikola with a questioning gaze but he only shrugged, eyes wide.

"I already told you," he said to Helen. "Between the train station and the hospital it's back to a blurry, headache inducing mess. None of this is even remotely familiar."

"Train station?" Will echoed sceptically.

"Some of Nikola's memories have come back," she explained. "Though it appears he still can't remember anything after 1943."

"Well I know for a fact that the tech in there is his design," Henry said confidently. "I didn't get a good look but I know what I saw."

"Abby," Helen said, "you said they're erasing memories?"

"Yes," the girl said hurriedly. "I've been following the paper trail for some time but when Henry and Will came to me about the missing people I put it all together. So far I've counted 28 people, not including Tesla who appear to have under gone this treatment. Some have no recollection of who they are but it seems they're perfecting the method or something because the last few people I've managed to track down know who they are but have lost large chunks of time from their memories. It ranges from a few days to a handful of months."

"But I thought you said they were missing people?" Nikola interjected.

"Well that's how it all started," she continued, voice low. "People are reported missing and although they're found in a matter of days, because they can't remember anything it takes a while for them to be claimed."

"Have any of them recovered the memories?" Helen asked.

"Not sure," Abby said uncertainly. "I mean, I didn't exactly go looking for the information but at a glance, I'd say no. Three local hospitals have reported having memoryless and sometimes unconscious patients brought in and two of them still have unclaimed patients so I don't think it's likely."

Helen swallowed, pushing aside the tiny bubble of fear that blossomed low in her belly. Nikola would be fine, he had to be. He'd already made more progress than the others, it had to be a good sign, didn't it?

"The building's practically empty," Will said after a beat. "And we found what appears to be an unguarded entrance. Henry was able to get in an out undetected."

"You don't mean for us to take it down now?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"We can't let this continue," Nikola said suddenly, his voice low and rough. "It's... We can't."

Helen turned to look at him, taking in the determined set of his jaw and it struck her just how much pain this was causing him. He was essentially alone. Sure she was there and her team had worked hard to help him make something of a life for himself within the Sanctuary but still almost everything he'd done up until he'd regained his memories was a product of blind faith on his behalf. Admittedly he didn't have much of a choice but trusting people who could give you little to no concrete evidence of your life with them was most certainly not something Helen thought she'd be able to do if the tables were reversed.

Their eyes locked for one long second and Helen nodded curtly.

"Let's do this."

* * *

><p>Breaking in was as easy as Will had suggested. The door was locked but the padlock came away easily, there were no security cameras or motion sensors and the single guard they came across was easy enough to stun and shove in a closet.<p>

In a little under five minutes they had taken up their positions around the perimeter of the central chamber, stunners at the ready. Henry had taken the southern entrance, Will the eastern and Abby the northern, leaving Helen and Nikola with the double doors that served as the main entrance.

"Are you ready?" she breathed to Nikola who nodded once, eyes wide as he swallowed heavily.

"As I'll ever be."

She smiled at him, hoping to reassure him before she took another peek through the window. Curtains blocked the majority of her view and the slivers of space between the machines didn't help but, if she wasn't mistaken, there was someone about to subjected to the treatment.

"Three," she whispered into her walkie.

"Two."

Nikola tensed, his entire body preparing for the fight.

"One."

Kicking open the door, she burst in, stunner raised as she shot the two guards by the door. They crumpled quickly and she kept moving, pleased to hear the sound of stunners from around the room. Dodging the great hulking machines that dotted the room she raced towards the centre, fearful cries filling the room and making her heart beat double time.

"Drop 'em," a cold voice ordered from across the room just as Helen ducked to the side, taking cover behind what seemed to be a very sophisticated version of a power storage device. Apparently the warehouse doubled as storage and a medical facility

"I'm not kidding Doctor Magnus, drop it or I'll shoot Tesla a few too many times in the head," the cold female voice ordered. Quickly she scanned underneath the machine, nothing that while a pair of high heeled shoes were nearby, she couldn't see Nikola's patent leather ones.

"I don't believe you," Helen called out, scouting the area to find the others.

"Plus you're kinda out numbered," Henry called out from somewhere to her right.

"I'd suggest you drop it and then we can talk," Will threw out, his voice coming from behind the woman.

"Or I could just blow up the entire facility," the woman sneered as Helen chanced peek out from behind her shield.

The bullet that whizzed by her head missed by millimetres.

"I'm not kidding Magnus," the woman said again and suddenly Helen picked the voice. Great.

"Nor am I Dr. Coates," she called back as she laid eyes on what would be another good shield. And, if need be, a weapon.

"I know her from somewhere, don't I?" Nikola called out, his voice calm and steady.

"I'd love to say no," Helen called back. "But I do believe you know her rather well."

"And here I was thinking I had taste," he replied and Helen swore she could hear the smile in his voice.

"Enough!" the woman screeched. "All of you get out here now or I'll blow us all up. Including my latest patient over there." As if on cue, the frightened cries of a young man filled the air again and Helen picked out the distinct sounds of someone thrashing about whilst restrained.

"See, I think you're bluffing," Will called.

"Yeah, I really don't think you're that selfless," Henry joined in and, seizing her opportunity, Helen launched herself to her right, scrambling to get behind the industrial sized bin next to the small medical cabinet only she lost her footing, slipping just as her fingertips caught onto the edge of the cool metal. Scrambling, she tried desperately to push herself back up, ignoring the throb of her now twisted ankle as she continued to haul herself over the polished cement floor only she was too slow.

She screamed as the bullet bit into the flesh of her thigh despite knowing what was coming the moment she fell to the ground. With every last bit of strength she had, she hauled herself behind the metal, collapsing in pain the second she was shielded. Instinctively her hand went to the now oozing wound on her leg, pressing down as hard as she dared in an attempt to stem the steady pulse of blood.

Grunting through the pain, Helen held her stunner tightly in one hand, knowing she'd only get one chance at this. It may not be her original plan but she'd take it.

She heard the click-clack of heels coming towards her and she knew it wasn't going to be Abby. She bit her lip, breathing steadily as she slid her finger around the trigger, angling the weapon by propping it up on her undamaged thigh.

The heels got closer and closer and she could just about envision the twisted smirk on the other woman's face.

"I did tell you to drop it," Coates cooed, rounding the corner but before she could do so much as flick the long red hair from her eyes, Helen squeezed the trigger, ignoring the blistering heat that transferred to her leg as the weapon discharged.

She never even knew what hit her, the doctor collapsing half on top of Helen as she fell to the ground unconscious. Dropping her stunner, Helen reached for the gun the other woman had dropped, shoving it away as a precaution.

"It's alright," she called out, voice tight with pain. "She's unconscious." And bloody heavy on her injured leg.

In a matter of seconds Will, Henry and Nikola skitted around the corner, faces tight with fear.

"Abby ran to make sure no one else came in," Will breathed as Henry tugged the other woman away, tossing her to the side in favour of looking at Helen's wound.

"I'm fine," she growled. "Go free that poor man. Will, you too." The young men nodded once before hurrying off to do what she asked, leaving Nikola alone to help her stand up.

"How is it?" he asked quietly, arm slipping around her waist as she steadied herself.

"I don't think it hit anything major," she breathed, trying not to close her eyes against the dizziness.

Nikola opened his mouth to say something else only to shut it again when a great clattering sounded from behind them. They turned together only to have a great fist come sailing for Nikola's cheek. It connected with a sickening crunch but as the second fist came up, Helen raised her arm, bring her elbow back into the man's nose, pleased when she hit her target without having seen the man properly.

Nikola's arm promptly dropped from her waist and he spun around, snarling at the man who, with the sound of an electrical discharge from somewhere behind him, dropped to the floor.

"Nice timing," Nikola said, nodding as Abby lowered the stunner.

"I saw him entering the building and figured you might need some backup," she breathed, eyes wide as she stared at the man now unconscious on the floor.

Just then, Helen began to feel dizzy and she lunged for Nikola, grabbing his arm as her other hand caught on the nearest contraption, bring it to the ground. Nikola caught her before she could follow, both arms coming up to wrap around her waist.

"We need to get you out of here," he said seriously, holding her tightly enough that there was almost no pressure on her bad leg.

"The patient," she said, shaking her head. She'd be fine it was the other man she was worried about.

Slowly, Helen, Nikola and Abby made their way over to where Will and Henry were unstrapping a terrified young man.

"Abby, can you..." Nikola trailed off, beckoning her closer. "I'll help the others, there's something about this that's... familiar I suppose."

She nodded, winding her arm around Helen as Nikola stepped towards the others, bypassing the man and going straight to machines by his side. The look in his eye was one Helen recognized but before she could tell him to be careful, several of the machines whirred to life.

"Woah!" Henry exclaimed, leaping back. "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" Nikola replied adamantly. "Look!"

Together they both hurried to the bank of computers nearby leaving Will to struggle with the cuffs as Abby worked to find a bandage for Helen.

"Oh shit," Henry breathed, eyes wide.

"We have to get out of here now," Nikola barked.

"Almost done," Will grunted.

"No dude, we have to get out of here _now_! The self destruct has been activated."

"How long do we have?" Helen hissed as Abby tightened the strip of fabric she'd tied around her thigh.

"A little under four minutes and counting."

"Nikola, help Will," she ordered.

Then another set of whirring sounded and Nikola hissed, eyes scrunching shut in a way that Helen found to be most unfortunate and all too familiar. Memories were good but memories when they weren't about to be blown up were even better.

"Nikola," she called out, trying not to let pain colour her tone. "Focus, please I need you to focus."

He growled and shuddered but opened his eyes, glancing wildly around the room before hurrying over to Will where he continued to work on the patient who was watching everything with wide eyed fear that sent chills down Helen's spine.

Roughly Nikola shoved Will to the side, tackling the metal cuffs holding the man with trembling fingers. The whirring of the machines picked up the pace and Nikola froze, fear washing over his face as he looked over to Helen.

"Ljubav," he growled, staring at her for a moment before turning and grabbing the thin wires that were strapped to the man on the bed. He tugged at them incessantly, pulling them free with a guttural growl just as a huge bolt of electricity jumped from the machine and straight into his chest.

He arched his back, hands still firmly clasped on the wires as he grimaced, talons and teeth extending and retracting as he howled in pain. His entire body seemed to light up, the blue electricity dancing over his skin for what seemed like an eternity. Helen held her breath, unable to look away from the sheer agony his tense body portrayed and it wasn't until the machine fizzled out with a sad little pop that she managed to suck down a lungful of air. But then he collapsed to the ground and her heart was back in her throat.

Her first instinct was to go to him but Abby held her firm, not allowing her to go to his side.

"Oh no," Henry cried suddenly, drawing everyone's attention.

"We just lost the count down timer. He must have blown some of the non-essential power to this place, who know's what that could have done to the self destruct mechanism."

There was a beat where no one said a thing before suddenly they all whirred into action. Abby grabbed Helen even more firmly, practically dragging her towards the nearest door.

"No! Let me help!" she begged but Abby's grip was insistent.

"They'll get him, it's fine. The cuffs on the man opened when the power blew, they'll both be fine," the blonde tried, her voice far from comforting as they hobbled towards the door.

From behind her, Helen could hear Will and Henry scuffling, trying to get the man on the bed to move to the door and, in between their pleas with him to move, Helen heard a few mutterings about Nikola. She tried once more to turn but it seemed that with a glimpse at sunlight, Abby's belief in her plan was renewed because her grip became even more fierce as she tugged and pulled Helen out into the car park, booking it across to the car across the car park.

"It won't be a big explosion," Abby muttered as they collapsed on the bonnet. "Purely internal to destroy what's inside, not the outside."

"They're still in there," Helen cried in alarm, trying to stand up but between Abby's grip and the pain in her leg, she didn't get very far, falling flat on the ground instead as her leg gave out.

Abby was by her side in an instant, grabbing her arms to haul her up but Helen was so dizzy from blood loss and adrenaline that she was no better than a ragdoll. Until, that was, she saw Henry emerge from the building, pulling on an old gurney. Will was bringing up the rear, pushing it for all he was worth as they ran as fast as they could. On the gurney though, Helen could see two bodies, one still lying in the centre on his back and the other thrown haphazardly onto the end, limbs dangling off at what seemed to be very odd angles.

"Keep going," Henry yelled as they picked up the pace and Helen felt Abby tense beside her. Using what little energy she still had, Helen pushed off the ground, vision swimming as they tried to keep moving further away from the building. The gurney quickly outstripped them, Will leaving Henry to pull it as he came to Helen's other side, helping Abby to drag her to safety.

Helen lifted her head, about to ask after Nikola when an almighty explosion rang out, the shockwaves of which sent them all flying onto the harsh bitumen as chucks of debris flew through the air.


	20. Memory Lane

**O.K, so no explanation in this chapter as to the explosion or the surprise mentioned in the outtake. This was never actually going to be a chapter but then I figured, rather than have a huge monotonous speech from Nikola explaining the whole debacle of how he ended up on the streets with no memory, I'd give you a much nicer and (in my opinion) easier to follow summation! Also, I have set a super secret goal for reviews on this chapter and, the second we reach it, I'll post the next (WHICH IS THE SECOND TO LAST) chapter. Just sayin' guys...**

**xx**

* * *

><p><em>Oh this so isn't worth it, he decided, looking around the almost sterile office. He'd never been one for cluttered offices, filled to the brim with trinkets and knickknacks but this? An office was meant to be somewhere he felt comfortable, somewhere he could relax and let his mind create all those genius things he likes to create. And sadly, no matter how much fantastic wine he plied himself with, this place didn't have the feel. He had the best of intentions, he really did but now... well now good intentions and a private jet weren't quite enough. Sighing, he moved to the computer, sitting down with a single goal in mind. He had a letter to write.<em>

There was a knock at the door and Nikola looked up, trying to figure out who didn't understand what a closed door meant.

"Yes?" he called, fingers hovering over the keyboard. He was almost done for heaven's sake!

The door swung open with what he could only call undue force he bolted up, hands on hips and lashing ready on his tongue.

"Just what the hell do you think yo-."

He heard the first bullet seconds before he felt it. The second burrowed into his flesh before he could do more than look up. The third hit him right between the eyes.

_With a gasp, he woke up, the undeniable sting of metal in his chest slowly dissipating as his body dissolved the bullets. This was why he didn't like working for the government. Almost as painful as crossing Helen. Though he had been let of rather lightly this time, she'd avoided using anything other than vicious words and heartbreaking looks to cut him down to size. Fighting the bonds, he noted with distaste that they'd used titanium webbing and they only way he'd get out of them would be if someone was kind enough to give him a key. He shook his head, trying to clear the strange fog from his mind as the van bumped and bounced over what felt suspiciously like the speed bumps of SCIU's car park. _

"_He's awake," a gruff voice said. _

"_So shoot him," another replied sardonically. Oh that bitch he thought angrily, recognizing the second voice in an instant. Stupid, red-headed bitch!_

He fought the bindings, he wouldn't let them do this, whatever this was.

Then he felt the unmistakable agony that came with a bullet to the temple.

Bitch.

_With a start he woke up, restrained. A hundred violent thoughts entered his mind at that realisation because, while waking up restrained was occasionally rather fun, the cool liquid being administered to his body told him this was far more medicinal than pleasurable. He'd been running from them, actually thought he'd outwitted them. It was a shame to find out he hadn't. He ran over the last few days in his head, trying to figure out where he'd gone wrong. Well, it was probably when he skimmed the entire budget. He'd hoped his work would be able to protect him. Stupid, stupid him. The sedative they were pumping into him at an alarming rate was strong, he could tell but he fought the effects. Glancing around he recognized several of the machines by his side and his heart sunk. Oh they wouldn't, would they? As the drugs started to make his vision blur he consoled himself with the fact that it was only built to work on humans._

This was ridiculous. He tried to tell them but the words were slurred. They seemed to take that as a bad sign, giving him more and more sedative. Nikola fought it for as long as he could, reciting the internal mechanics of an induction motor until it slowly morphed into him a list of reasons he liked blue eyes. Part of him was almost glad what he slipped into unconsciousness.

He came to with a start, growling and snarling the second he sucked in a lungful of dank air. He knew in an instant they were no longer at SCIU or, within a fifty mile radius of the life sucking hole. In fact, it was musty enough that he let himself believe for a moment that they were in Old City. Only a moment though and then he brushed it aside, pushing that into the corner he reserved for fanciful endeavours involving the woman he'd been in love with for quite some time.

"_Let me go!" he roared, bucking on the table. How the hell they managed to trap him he'll never understand but the indecency of having his own contraptions used against him are enough to make him livid. He never should have taken the job, blank cheque or no. This was a mistake, no denying it. Of course, as per usual such a realization only ever came too late for him. He should have listened to her, he should always listen to her. His head is starting to spin and his stomach is starting to heave, a sensation he hasn't felt in over a century but this is what's meant to happen. This is how the blasted device is supposed to work. Never again would he trust the damn government!_

Hours, days, week, months, years. Time passes somehow yet all he is given to mark it is more of the damn serum. Of all the things he's ever created, that was the dumbest. Sure, it was just about the only thing they ever actually asked him to create but he was a fool for following their orders. It would have been simple enough to say it wasn't possible, to tell them no amount of Praxian mind goo would work in the way they asked. But no, he did what they asked, he gave them something to use against him.

_Oh, he's going to kill someone. Anyone. Everyone. They can't do this. They can't keep injecting him with that... stuff! He's not sure what it is yet or what it's doing but he thinks that he's starting to forget, that things are starting to slip. For instance, he is certain of why he's here (cheap, bloody bastards) but who he is, well, that's a little more than he think on right now. He- Oh, here they go again. He tenses as they flip the switch and he closes his eyes, thinking of blonde ringlets as opposed to high doses of electricity. _

The pain courses through him, strong and unwavering. He wants to scream, to thrash about but even if the metal cuffs didn't hold him still, he wouldn't have. It was too much, his head felt like they'd set fire to it, the pain radiating down his body and paralysing him. He hadn't felt anything this painful since... since... since something to do with... blood, he decides as the machine is switched off.

_It's been a while since the last treatment and he'd feeling stronger. They've left him alone though he knows he's never truly alone in here. He can see at least six cameras on him and while he can't quite remember why they're on him he knows it has something to do with him. And her. It always comes back to her. If he didn't love her so much he might be mad but as it is, it kind of makes him smile just thinking about it._

After what feels like a few thousand treatments Nikola noted that they'd replaced the metal cuffs with thick leather ones that were softer on his wrists. He did wonder if maybe he should thank them for doing it.

In the end he decided against it. Mostly because he couldn't remember what he was thanking them for.

_Time begins to swirl in and out of order, his thoughts the only thing to keep him company as the fools in white coats float around him. But really, aside from the thoughts of getting out, there is only one other thought. It is of being tied to a bed, blonde curls lying across his chest as she holds him tightly, promising they'll find a way to make him better. The curls tickle and the restraints weren't nearly as strong as these ones but if he drowns out the tingling racing though his veins, he can almost imagine that she is there with him, her soft, supple body pressed against his as she daringly presses her lips against the length of his neck between whispered promises. He doesn't notice that, as they administer the next treatment he whispers her name. Not that he knows what her name is anymore but still it slips from his lips all the same._

He sighs, turning his head to the side and looking towards the tiny twinkling light of what he assumes is a bank of computer thingies. Computer thingies? Really? He wonders if he's really that far gone but then he sees the bitch approaching with a needle and he doesn't care about computer thingies, only decapitating her.

_NO! NO! NO MORE! THEY CAN'T! IT'S NOT! THEY! OW! STOP! NO! WHY! THEY HAVE TO! DON'T THEY KNOW! _

The respite they give him between treatments if brief, he tries not to focus on the throbbing, pushing his mind instead to recall the things they are making him forget. It's the new stuff that's disappearing first, the pass code to his lab, the number of spare shirts he keeps in the cupboard behind his desk, the way in which he has to jimmy the draw of the desk in laboratory three to retrieve his picture of the blonde angel. Her name is slipping away but not the way he feels.

_It hurts, more than he thought anything could ever hurt. Everything is on fire, burning away with an intensity that is unmatchable. But the worst part is, it's bearable. He can easily push past it now, fight that rolling waves of whatever and let his mind wander. Maybe because it's not that bad, maybe because after so many times he's just used to it. Oh, he thinks, oh, it's over. The rolling has stopped but now his head is going fuzzy again. Things move that little further from his mental grasp and it all becomes a little too much like work. _

The pain is back only this time he didn't notice them flick the switch and it caught him off guard. His mind flipped from the scent of soft blonde locks to how many different ways he knew to kill a man without using his claws.

_Damn them, he thought absently. It was easier to think before they'd given him another dose. A dose of what he couldn't remember but there was pain attached to the notion and it made him want a glass of water. And maybe a gun. There were lots of thoughts, so many thoughts and none of them made sense, all swirling around without rhyme or reason. It was hard to focus but he tried, he knew he had to. But it was just so hard._

He knew he was in trouble when he began to actually sleep between treatments. Part of his mind wondered if they were taking away... taking away his something but as he heard the click of her stupid heels on the polished cement floor he forgot to pursue the thought, instead preparing himself for something he couldn't quite remember as anything more than painful.

_Things were just staring to go fuzzy around the edges, his mind beginning to struggle with proper comprehension. He wasn't sure where he was (though he knew it couldn't be good) or how he'd gotten there (had to be voluntary though, no one would be able to drag a... a... a whatever he was against his will) but he did have a vague recollection of the need to not be there. Which was odd because despite the fact that he couldn't move his feet (never a good sign) he was kinda comfy._

He was humming. He wasn't sure what but apparently it was freaking out his captors. They were muttering about going too far, about the dosage and about... things. He didn't really care.

"She'll be comin' round the mountain when she comes," he muttered, letting his eyes drift closed. She'd come for him, eventually. He knew it. She'd come for him.

"Toot toot."

_It was odd, he mused, that everything was grey. What a drab colour. Surely there'd be no harm in sprucing the place up a little. Cocking his head to the side he studied the ceiling. Grey. Hmm, his nose was itchy... He tried to move his hand but before he'd gotten it much higher than his navel something grabbed it, pushing it firmly back to the cold steel under his back. Hey! His nose was itchy!_

Oh yuck, he thought. She had really ugly hair. It was... it was... it was all orangey and... stuff. Hair shouldn't be that colour. Plus, as she bent over to check something, he got a glimpse of her roots and they weren't the same colour. What a cheater...

_He was struggling against something. Something physical and something in his mind. He couldn't quite move his hands or his feet and there was a faint pressure across his abdomen. How did that get there? That's not right... Or is it? He wasn't su- No! No! NO! There was a needle. Another needle. Or at least he thought it was another? Maybe it was the same one as the first though that thought made shivers of disgust rack his body which was silly because they had a needle and cleanliness was the last thing he should be worrying about. Oh. They'd done it. Whatever it was. The needle was going away now. Goodbye needle..._

Slowly his mind was clearing a little. No longer was he preoccupied with the colour of hair or cleanliness, instead he knew he should try and piece everything back together again. Something was missing, he knew it and the more he thought about it, the more his head hurt.

_He was tired, so very tired. His eyes were fluttering shut and his breathing was slowing. He just wanted to sleep although he knew he shouldn't, he should fight whatever had been pumped into his body. Because that's what they had done... Or at least that's what he thought they'd done. Everything was starting to blur together, morphing and twisting into a great mass of pain and hatred. _

"It's taking twice as much as it should."

"I don't give a damn. We have our orders and he's not to leave him with a skerrick of memory."

"But what if it doesn't work?"

"We keep going until it does. Now quit your complaining and go do your god damned job!"

_He could hear voices, screaming at something. At him maybe. No, that wasn't his name... Or was it, he didn't quite know anymore. Cocking his head to the side he gazed lazily at the blurry shapes before him. He had some vague recollection of needing to run but nothing concrete. Plus he was restrained. Maybe. He wasn't sure of that either. His hands were certainly having trouble moving but- oh. What was that? What just happened to his hands?_

"Shit! What the hell was that?"

"He's a vampire you idiot! Give him more sedative! NOW!"

_Did he just... Since when did he have claws? He could hear more of that shouting and this time he knew they were shouting at him. He didn't mean to have claws, it wasn't on purpose. He just... Suddenly the blurry shapes became a whole lot clearer and he could see a needle. NO! NO! NO! So he fought. His body didn't quite work properly but soon enough he was covered in blood and there was no more screaming. He knew he had to go... go somewhere... somewhere Old. That's why he'd come here. Maybe. He wasn't sure. Somewhere Old. A... a... Cathedral. _

"Are you sure we can just dump him like this?"

"Of course we can! What other choice do we have?"

"I don't know, can't we at least tak- HOLY SHIT!"

"Get the rubber gloves and put him in the van. We'll drop him in the fifth ward."

_He was lost. And cold. And his head hurt. He wanted nothing more than to curl up into a ball and sleep. Actually, why shouldn't he? What was stopping him? Why was it so imperative that he keep moving? He couldn't remember. Mustn't be that important anyway his exhausted mind argued feebly. And with that, he stopped walking, fell to the ground, and closed his eyes. Maybe, when he woke up, he'd be less lost._


	21. Gifts

**I meant to post this last night with the latest chapter of We'll Meet Again but totally blanked until this morning when I found my original notes for the story during a clean out! Whoops :S**

**O.K, wow. Way to surpass my goal guys! Perhaps I should set an even more ridiculous target for the next (AND FINAL) chapter... Also, this one is dedicated to Emmy1512 because I'm a rubbish person who misses messages :P And I'm sorry but Will couldn't help but redeem himself a little here.**

**Thank you to those reviewing, you all mean the world to me and I hope I didn't bamboozle too many people with the last chapter. **

**xx**

* * *

><p>"You need to get some rest," Will murmured, standing on the opposite side of the bed, arms crossed.<p>

"I'm fine," Helen said sedately, not taking her eyes from Nikola as he lay prone in the bed, the scene almost reminiscent of the first time they had found him in that hospital a few weeks ago.

"Magnus, you're covered in blood and dirt, at least go have a shower or something."

"I'm perfectly fine right here," she responded tartly.

Will sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. Although she'd let them treat the bullet wound (which had turned out to be relatively minor), she'd declined to leave Nikola's side. It had been more than five hours since they'd arrived back at the Sanctuary and, even once they'd established that Nikola was in no immediate danger, she had refused any and all sustenance. Even Henry hadn't been able to get through to her, something that worried Will greatly.

"Just an hour," he begged softly, noting with apprehension the deep line around her eyes that spoke of her exhaustion. "I'll stay with him the entire time, I promise."

At that she looked up, meeting his eye uncertainly and for the first time in a very long time, Will saw the vulnerability beneath the hardened veneer that was the incomparable Helen Magnus. Her face was set, not betraying even an ounce of emotion but it didn't have to, her eyes said it all. She was terrified, whether of losing him or something else Will didn't know but either way, he knew that despite any misgivings he was starting to have about her, she needed him.

Sitting down on the other side of the bed, he gave her an encouraging smile, nodding.

"Go," he insisted softly. "I'll call you if anything changes."

There was a pause as she looked between Will and Nikola.

"The second there is any development," she clarified sternly.

"Of course," he replied firmly, hoping to set her at ease. Swallowing, she nodded once before standing on shaky legs.

"Do you want me to get Henry to help you up to your room?" he offered, pulling out his cellphone.

"No, no," she said, waving off his offer as her eyes remained glued to the man still lying unconscious before them. He watched as her fingers twitched by her side and pain flittered across her features.

"I'll... uh... go get a drink," he said abruptly, shooting upwards to give her a moment alone with him. It hadn't escaped his notice as he walked in that while she sat by his side, she did not touch him in any way, her hands folded in her lap. Even if it were only a few minutes of separation, she needed to say goodbye and while Will was more than willing to admit he had started to develop a soft spot for the vampire, that was something intensely private.

He busied himself with the cup, trying to make as little noise as possible yet make enough to drown out whatever she was murmuring to the man who was clearly her lover. Will knew the word was inaccurate, what they had was deeper than a physical connection, born of a century's worth of familiarity. Part of him pitied them, to have to suffer that much lost love was something he couldn't comprehend while another envied being able to know someone that well.

Only when he heard her let loose a soft sigh did he turn around with a weak smile. She was still looking at the unconscious vampire and, gathering from the smudge of dirt on the man's cheek, he figured she'd given him a kiss, the tenderness of the gesture making Will want to do nothing but go find Abby and kiss her over and over again. He knew if the positions were reversed, he wouldn't be coping anywhere near as well as she was.

Setting the cup down on the nearest table, Will took up his seat on the edge of the bed again. Helen sighed again and he watched as she shuffled around the bed.

"Thank you Will," she said softly, squeezing his shoulder. "For putting up with me."

"Ditto," he replied with a small grin, pleased when she chuckled before turning and walking from the room.

"Magnus?" he called just as she opened the door. She turned, giving him a quizzical look as she paused with her hand still on the door knob.

"Are you ever going to tell me what it is you've been planning?"

She closed her eyes and smiled, shaking her head softly.

"When the time is right Will, you will know everything."

With one last bittersweet smile for him, she turned and slowly made her way from the room, shutting the door softly behind her. Shaking his head, Will turned back to the vampire on the bed.

"I don't know how you can put up with that," he said quietly. "Enigma doesn't even begin to describe her."

Will chuckled.

"Look who I'm talking to though." Smiling at his own antics, Will settled back against the footboard, eyes flicking briefly to the monitors by the side of the bed before he looked to Nikola.

"You know if you don't come out of this alright she might kill you yeah?" he asked the unconscious man. "Hell, I might have to kill you."

Silence fell over the room and Will thought he could hear the first stirrings of rain against the windows.

"You aren't half bad when you try," he said softly. "And you mean a lot to her."

He sighed.

"Just try not to call me Junior. Or concubine... Or a child, 'kay?"

Shaking his head once more, Will mused at when he became _that _guy but remained silent. Tesla had already called him Junior so he thought the chances of them remaining vague friends were slim to say the least. Not that they were friends exactly but in the few weeks they'd been speaking Will had gained an insight into the man and actually learned that deep down, Nikola Tesla was just a man. And an interesting one at that. In this state he was far more open, willing to discuss almost anything. Of course, he very often shut down if Will tried to broach the subject of Magnus but still he'd caught a glimpse of the man Magnus seemed to hold so dear and he was beginning to understand why she kept him around.

"You really do need to wake up," he said finally. "For my sake as much as hers."

"Are you talking to him?" Abby asked softly from where she'd been standing in the door way. Startled, Will almost fell off the bed as he turned to look at her.

"How long have you been there?" he asked uncomfortably, eyes darting around the room as he cleared his throat.

"Not too long," she said, her voice ever so slightly teasing as she walked towards him. She gave him a small smile of understanding as she reached his side, resting her hand on his shoulder as she looked down at Nikola.

"How's he doing?" she asked softly.

"We can't really tell," he admitted, running a hand through his hair before covering hers with his. "I think he's just unconscious but he took a pretty huge electric shock. He may be a vampire but I don't know... He's gonna be out for a while."

"Well, in that case, want to come get some lunch with me?" she asked and Will sighed.

"Can't, sorry." He could all but hear Abby pouting behind him. Turning, he smiled up at her, hoping she'd understand. "I promised Magnus I'd stay with him until she gets back."

...

Helen slowly made her way to her room, thankful for the elevators that stopped right by her corridor. Her leg was beginning to throb despite the anaesthetic and the rest of her body was screaming at her for rest. Between the night she'd had and the effects of running around after the ginger devil in heels, she needed rest and she knew it. But she couldn't, she couldn't bring herself to take the respite she knew she needed. Even now, a few floors above where Nikola lay unconscious, her mind was begging her to return to his side. She trusted Will to stay with him but she knew that the first thing she wanted Nikola to see as he awoke was her.

But Will was right. She needed, at the very least, to get out of the scrubs she wore for pants and the now grimy top she wore. Taking the spill on the bitumen of the car park had roughed not only her up but her clothes as well. If it wasn't for the leather jacket she knew she'd have just as many scrapes as Abby. Neither of them were badly injured and both the boys had escaped most of the blast but still, explosions she hadn't set always set Helen on edge.

Sighing, she pushed open her bedroom door, tugging off her jacket with tired arms and letting it fall to the floor. She ignored the bed and the bathroom, instead heading straight towards the tiny indent in the wall beside her dresser. As she lifted her hand to press down on the panel, she noted her trembling fingers and, while she didn't really condone drinking on the job, she knew a few fingers of scotch would help her to find some calm.

She smiled as the hidden doorway swung inwards, allowing her entrance to her own personal sanctuary. It was a small room, only a few feet wide and it wasn't a complete secret (Henry had found it when he was 12 quite by accident) but still, it was a place where she could always be alone with her thoughts. It was the one part of her life that no one was able to violate.

Or so she thought. As the heavy panel swung forwards, admitting her entrance, she noticed that it was quite different to how she left it. Usually it was sparsely decorated, a few choice photographs dotted around the place and maybe a book or two, the window seat with only a pair of cushions against one side and the paper on her small desk neatly piled in small stacks across the work space but now her neatly ordered little oasis was almost a mess. Pictures were thrown on every available surface, set out neatly enough but covering everything from the small, apple green sofa to the chestnut coloured coffee table. And not only that but it seemed that someone had rearranged her furniture too. Her desk, thankfully, still sat against the far wall with its padded chair neatly tucked in but the sofa was pushed against the wall too, widening the distance between it and the window seat. The coffee table had been moved too, shoved awkwardly against the back of her desk chair, effectively blocking her from the small draw that contained the bottle of scotch she was after.

The coffee table was also covered in photographs that, as she took an unsteady step closer, she realised where all her own, pilfered from the photo albums she kept safely tucked in the chest beside the door. Now standing in the middle of the room, Helen spun around unsteadily, taking in the complete change. Then she saw a bottle of wine and two glasses on a metal tray sitting in the plushly upholstered window seat. Around the wine lay a few more pictures though far less than anywhere else. These were neatly arranged too into three small yet distinct groups, each of them slotted together almost like a puzzle, thus allowing none of the soft green fabric of the seat to show between them yet one photo sat apart from the rest, propped up ever so slightly on the tray.

Brow creasing, Helen turned and fumbled for the light switch because while the moonlight streaming in was beautiful, it wasn't nearly enough for her to properly make out the photograph. With fingers that were now trembling for an entirely different reason, she picked up the photo, gasping when she recognized it almost instantly. It was one of the first photos she ever remembered having taken. Of course, her father had commissioned a few shots here and there but this one was taken when she'd just commenced her time at Oxford, just before her 28th birthday. It wasn't a formal shot and hadn't been taken on any traditional sort of camera. It was of her, Nikola and James. The three before the Five, she mused affectionately. She'd met James through her father, their relationship being more of father and son than anything else and, of course, they had gotten on well.

This particular photo had been taken by her father one rainy day in November. Nikola had brought his prototype of something that functioned very much like a camera. He'd wanted to take a picture of Helen and her father but somehow her father had ended up being the one behind the camera, Helen and James seated on the couch as she tried to convince Nikola to sit with them. He'd shook his head and blustered out some half hearted excuse while she continued to tug on his arm. By that stage James had been laughing heartily, leaning back somewhat in the chair as he watched the two of them bicker.

Her father had accidentally hit the trigger just as Helen had managed to pull Nikola to the chair. He'd landed awkwardly, her arms around him as he leant towards her and the moment had been captured by the camera. Smiling fondly, Helen traced a finger over the slightly blurry image of her previous joy. Of course, her father had scolded her for being so inappropriate with two young men but the photo, the captured moment of happiness was one she'd always kept. This one was just a copy, the original sitting over on her desk beside three other small frames.

Placing the picture back down, she moved to the next one, examining it closely, unsurprised to find it to be one of the formal pictures they'd ever taken as the Five. She chuckled. It was the one she'd insisted on standing up in, much to the char grin of the photographer. Looking back it made the picture awkward and stilted but the look of discomfort on both Nikola and Nigel's faces as they sat was priceless. Laying it down too, Helen continued on through the photographs that seemed to be set out in chronological order.

Everything was here, from barely discernable images of her and Nigel laughing all the way through to the last picture she'd ever taken of her father. It was a staunch, formal one but, at the very last second she'd gotten him to smile.

Her leg was still sore and her muscles protested but slowly she made her way around the room and eventually she picked up on a pattern. Lower down on each surface, set out in a neat, straight line were pictures of times she'd been with Nikola while those that sat higher and were more spread out were memories he wouldn't have been privy to.

When she came to the mid 1920's Helen gave up on fighting the urge to grab a drink and, from where she'd sat on the floor on the blanket she'd found neatly tucked by the window with several large cushions, she leant towards the draw with her bottle of scotch. Pouring herself a healthy nip, she settled back against the pillows to look at the photos.

By the time she reached 1943 she was on her second glass and feeling considerably warmer. Drinking after having such a high dose of pain medication wasn't her best move but she knew her limits and after realising just how much effort Nikola had gone to for her, she truly needed the third glass. He was remembering, he knew who she was and who he was and why their relationship was probably a bad idea but he'd still done all this for her. Her heart throbbed with guilt at the realization that all her fears had been for nothing. He was still Nikola, _her_ Nikola, the man she loved.

Biting back tears at her foolishness, she picked up one of the last pictures, one which she soon recognized to be one of the last she'd ever taken with Nikola.

They'd been out dancing, it was a few days before his 'death' but they'd both known it was coming and they'd been clinging to each other a little more reverently than normal. The photo had been taken at a club they were at by a roving photographer, if he could really be called that. She'd been reluctant at first, trying to wave the man on but Nikola had insisted on a picture and, after a few pouts he'd gotten his way. Helen had smiled for the camera, leaning into his embrace as his arm fell around her shoulders but, just before the photo had been taken, he turned his head, pressing a kiss to her cheek. Her shock had been forever captured, eyes wide and lips hanging open slightly in silent gasp and now, as she sat here looking at the image, she couldn't help but remember how her hand had slid to his knee at the gesture. Nor could she forget how his slipped to her lower back and then, after another drink, down to rest on her far hip.

Of course, they'd been far more intimate before then but something about the action had seemed so improper that her first instinct had been to slap him. Then of course the scotch had kicked in and their hands had gotten more and more adventurous under the table.

Before she could get more even more drawn into the heated memory, Helen set down the photograph and moved on only to realise there was only one more. She knew before she touched it what it was of, the green background giving it away in an instant. It was one of her favourite, the one that sat on both her desks and her bedside table. It was of her and Ashley, back when the girl had been about six years old. Henry had taken the picture and while all the others had come out blurry, this one of the young girl's infectious smile was perfect. Helen was laughing too, her face frozen in a joy that mirrored that of her daughter.

Hands once again trembling she set down the photograph only to have her finger tips brush against a folded piece of paper. Slowly she picked it up, at a complete loss as to what it could be.

Unfolding it, she breathed deeply. It wasn't aged or yellowed so it couldn't have been another from her memory box, the clean white paper being of a far heavier stock than anything she normally used too. The creases were neat, very much one of Nikola's then, she decided with a faint smile.

_My darling,_

_I know nothing can make up for me missing so many moments and memories but please take this as a promise that I will never again miss one single second of your life._

_With love,_

_Nikola._

Holding the paper to her chest, Helen finally allowed her tears to fall freely, her free hand pressed to her trembling lips. Stupid, incorrigible, ingenious vampire.

God how she loved him.


	22. Nurse

It was hours later when Will finally called her back, worried not only for the rapidly rising pulse of the still unconscious vampire but also worried that no one had seen her since he took up her post. It wasn't like Magnus to follow his instructions and actually get some rest, he'd half expected her back down there within the hour.

But here he sat, by the side of a sweaty vampire, frantically paging the women he knew needed to be here. She was in no state to act as his doctor but Will was man enough to realise she cared about him a lot more than she'd ever admit. She needed to be here.

"What's wrong?" she barked, staggering around the corner, thankfully dressed in fresh clothes. Her hair was damp and he couldn't see any blood though there was a tension and weariness about her face that hadn't been there before. So much for rest, he thought.

"It started a few minutes ago, his pulse began to rise and then he started to sweat," Will recited as she sat on the edge of the bed. "A few seconds before you came in he started to twitch a bit too. Is he waking up?"

"I'm not certain," Magnus said softly. "This could just be a reaction to whatever happened to him, like a dream."

Will watched as she gently placed a hand on his cheek, stroking him lovingly.

"Nikola, it's alright," she said soothingly and, much to Will's amazement, the unconscious man's forehead smoothed out, the tiny frown on his lips disappearing at the first touch of her fingers. "I'm here Nikola, just wake up, alright? Just wake up?"

They both watched as his pulse returned to normal and then, Will's eyebrows retreated up to his hair line as the man in the bed sighed, a tiny smile on his lips. Definitely a dream then, he must have been very close to waking.

"I'll leave you two alone," he said quickly. "I'll be right outside." And with that he turned, heading to the door. Magnus and Tesla in a relationship of this nature (Helkola maybe? Or possible Magsla?), while not completely beyond the realm of possibility and something he'd kind of come to accept in his time by the man's bedside, was still not something he particularly wanted to see first hand.

"Thank you Will," she called out before he slipped from the room. "For staying with him."

Turning, Will flashed her a smile, wondering why she was now so clearly working at not touching Tesla in any way.

"Any time," he said with a faint smile. "Though if he needs a sponge bath I'm leaving that to you."

He heard her chuckle as he exited the room and smiled to himself. He may not be able to get her to rest but at least he knew how to get a laugh.

* * *

><p>Helen closed her eyes as the door swung shut, her hand immediately seeking out Nikola's on the bed. Shaking away her earlier embarrassment at her very obvious caresses in front of her protégé, she focused once more on Nikola, pleased to see him still looking peaceful.<p>

He was close to waking, she knew it, she'd known it before she'd even gotten Will's call. Something in her just knew and as clichéd as it seemed, she didn't care. All that mattered was that Nikola would be O.K.

Or at least she hoped he'd be O.K.

* * *

><p>"Helen?"<p>

"Just a moment..." she mumbled, burying her face further in the blankets.

"Helen..." a rough voice whispered. Helen moaned and something under her cheek fluttered.

"I'll be out in a second," she muttered, brow furrowing.

A loud, body rattling cough shook her pillow and, with a start, Helen sat bolt upright.

"Hey," Nikola whispered, giving her a weak smile as she finally relinquished her pillow but he, much to her pleasure grabbed for her hand with the one she'd just been sleeping on.

"Nikola," she breathed, moving from her seat by the bed to perch next to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Murderous," he muttered in response before wincing.

"Magnus? Is he-," Will began as he and Henry walked into the infirmary.

"Oh, he's uh, he's awake?" Henry said with an uneasy smile. "How are you feeling?"

Nikola frowned, his mouth hanging open slightly as he cocked his head for a second before he suddenly tried to bolt out of bed. His feet hit the ground and the covers were flying before Helen knew what was happening.

"You!" Nikola roared, faltering slightly as he lunged for Henry and Will. "Oh I am going to kill you, both of you!"

"Nikola!" Helen cried in alarm, dashing to his side and wrapping an arm around his chest, pulling him back towards the bed.

"You are so dead!" he yelled, fighting Helen's embrace.

"Calm down," she urged, tugging harder and harder, thankful he wasn't at full strength. "It's just Will and Henry, they won't hurt you!"

"They made me clean," he growled, eyes flashing black as he snarled.

"Nikola please!" Helen tried, standing more firmly in front of him as she continued to push him back with all she could.

"You are all dead!" he roared, ignoring her. "I'm going to make a HAP freakin' steak out of you and when I'm done, finish up with a slice of Huggybear for dessert!"

"I think you should both leave," Helen said over her shoulder to the rather pale looking young men. "Now."

Henry and Will nodded before scampering from the room faster than Helen had seen them run in a long time.

"That's right!" Nikola called to their retreating backs. "Run! It won't stop me from cutting you up into little pieces though!"

With one last growl at the now closed door, Nikola slumped, stepping back from Helen with a pout.

"I am going to kill them," he advised. Helen rolled her eyes but before she could speak he stumbled, legs giving out and he lurched for her.

"Back to bed," she said firmly, arms wrapping around his torso. He mumbled his assent and went easily, collapsing back against the cool sheets with a sigh.

Helen spent several minutes settling him, making sure he was securely ensconced by the thick blankets before standing uncertainly at the end of his bed. In all the years she'd known him she'd never felt so afraid or insecure.

"Helen?" he asked softly but she didn't raise her eyes from where they were glued to his feet.

"Helen would you please... please just look at me?" he asked quietly, his voice taking on that softer undertone she'd come to trust in the past few weeks. Sighing, she looked up, unsurprised to see a nervous little smile on his face.

"I take it your memory is unharmed then?" she asked, trying and, to her ears anyway, failing miserably at sounding professional.

"As crystal clear as the day I decided to quit SCIU," he said firmly, looking her in the eye. "Seems the jolt helped me to push through the mind sludge."

"You..."

"It's why they did this to me, I think. I knew too much to just walk away of my own free will," he said, nodding. "Back-stabbing bloodsuckers. Metaphorically speaking of course."

"Of course," she echoed faintly, taking a step around the bed towards him. "Does this mean..."

She let her sentence trail off, the question hanging in the air between them.

"Everything," he breathed in response. "I... I remember everything Helen, right through from Oxford to the train station to Rome."

Swallowing, Helen nodded, unsure of what else to do. Part of her was rejoicing, excited to have her friend back while the other part was lamenting the loss of the man she loved, the kind, sweet Nikola who would no doubt go back to being hidden from sight.

"Don't do this ljubav," he pleaded softly, breaking into her train of thought. "I know... I'm sorry about the past few weeks, I... I shouldn't have..."

"Shouldn't have what?" she prompted, anger beginning to bubble up within her. How dare he regret it? How dare he regret making her fall in love with him?

"Shouldn't have pursued you. Not when deep down I knew it was a bad idea."

She took a deep breath.

"Then why did you?" she asked, wrapping her arms around her torso.

"You know why."

And again the anger boiled up within her only this time she couldn't keep it in check.

"No I don't!" she burst out, taking a step closer to him. "I don't know anything Nikola, _clearly_! All I know is that you regret what occurred between us and that _I _regret ever falling for you!"

Breathing heavily, she balled her fists, willing the traitorous tears that were forming in her eyes to disappear.

"You regret having feelings for me?" he asked quietly, looking hurt in a way that made Helen's heart ache and yearn to take back the words she had said. This was lost Nikola, alone Nikola, honest Nikola, the man she never wanted to lose.

"I... It's... No," she answered honestly, her voice thick. "I regret... I... it's complicated."

Nikola snorted.

"What's new buttercup?" he drawled, smirking.

"No," she said hotly and his grin faltered. "No snark, no innuendo, no kidding about Nikola. I can't take it!"

"I'm sorry," he said quickly, sitting up in bed and beginning to reach for her.

"Don't be," she replied, sitting by his side. If she was going to do this, going to bare everything and risk everything for the slimmest of chances, she was going to do it properly. No point in not breaking her heart fully and into a thousand tiny little pieces.

"Just be honest with me."

Then it was his turn to fume, his eyes flashing dangerously as his jaw tightened defiantly.

"You want honesty Helen? You want to know how I feel?" he growled at her, almost mocking in his severity. "I love you, I have loved you for decades, centuries. I've loved you from afar and, in the past few weeks I have been privileged enough to love you properly. These last weeks have been... God Helen! Don't you see, it's everything I wanted and more. I love you, you stupid, moronic, self absorbed woman! And I'm sorry if I never showed it or if I never told you properly but it's true. Don't run away from me because I remember who I am again, don't run because I remember who you are! I love you and I know for a fact that you love me too!"

For a moment they said nothing, only their heavy breaths filling the relatively quiet infirmary.

"You're going to be the death of me, you know that right?" she choked out and he chuckled, a dry and uncomfortable sound.

"That's the beauty of being an immortal," he quipped. "You need someone solely dedicated to giving you grey hairs."

"And heart attacks," she amended.

"On the bright side you can shoot me as many times as you'd like and, if you pick your targets carefully, I'll always come back for more."

Helen laughed once more before she couldn't take the tension and more and reached for his hand, entwining their fingers on his lap. For a moment they both watched their hands but then, slowly, the both looked up, eyes meeting for a moment and then Helen was launching herself at him, lips fusing with his as she pressed against him as much as she could. She winced when she put a little too much pressure on her damage leg but the way Nikola moaned against her lips was enough to distract her.

Finally, several minutes later and thoroughly out of breath, Helen pulled back, arms still locked around his neck as she let her head fall to his shoulder.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again," she muttered fiercely.

"Me? What about you?" he retorted. "You almost had me wishing the red head had succeeded in killing me."

"Almost?"

"You know me Helen, haven't got a clue what a lost cause looks like."

She chuckled, holding him tightly. Things weren't going to be easy, they still had a lot to work through and, knowing them it would involve much more fighting but he was Nikola and he was still here and to her, that was all that really mattered at that point.

"I meant everything I said Helen, back when I was... I meant every single word of it."

Pulling back, she gave him a watery smile and wiped away the single tear that had managed to slide down her cheek.

"I know you did," she whispered in response, voice thick. "I meant it too."

He smiled, a blistering, open smile that made her insides sing with joy at the prospect of seeing him smile like that on a regular basis. Then she had a thought that sent pangs of fear down to her stomach.

"I'd like you to stay," she said suddenly and if it were at all possible, his smile widened, assuaging her fears.

"For as long as you'll have me," he agreed and she quickly realised that smile could be hazardous considering she was having a hard time resisting it.

"That could be a very, very long time," she added warningly and Nikola sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I'm yours Helen, I always have been," he replied, reaching out to cup her cheek tenderly. "And I can see now that... that I never should have left you, not ever. Not to hide from the government, not to recreate the vampire race, not even when John threatened to skin me alive."

"Don't take all the blame," she said with a small smile. "After all I did a rather good job of pushing you away."

"I won't leave you again," he promised, leaning forward until he could press a kiss to her cheek. "I mean, I'll stay. Not, you know, all the time because I don't think even you could stomach me for every single day for the rest of eternity but I won't go far, or for too long."

His eyes widened in alarm as he realised what he'd just said.

"No! Not like that. I didn't mean it like that. I want to stay I will stay," he said urgently. "I just... God, I... I'm really screwing this up, aren't I?" he said miserably.

Helen chuckled, resting her forehead against his.

"I know what you mean," she whispered with a smile. "And that's fine, just so long as you come back to me."

"Always," he swore, eyes blazing. "_Always_."

She smiled, closing her eyes as she pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Or at least it was meant to be a soft kiss but after a few seconds of contact the heat grew and soon enough Helen found herself straddling Nikola as they made out like two love-starved teenagers. His hands were tangling in her hair, holding her close as she ran her hands up and down his chest, taking advantage of the painfully thin hospital scrubs he wore.

Only when her leg began to throb from the angle it was bent at did she pull away with a hiss, leaving Nikola looking utterly adorable and confused.

"Sorry," she muttered, looking down to her leg with more than a little frustration.

"Actually, _I'm_ sorry. If I'd been able to claw her to bits when they first captured me, none of this would have happened," he said, reaching out to stroke her injured thigh gently.

"Oh don't start this again," she teased. "Next you'll be apologising for harassing Henry and Will like that."

"That will never happen," he muttered darkly, pouting slightly and Helen couldn't help but laugh. "Nor will I return to my blind submission to their suggestions."

Helen made a face.

"I wore denim," he reminded her. "_Huggybear's_ denim."

"Could you at least try and play nice?" she asked, stroking his hair and marvelling at how soft it was despite the spiky appearance.

"With proper compensation, maybe," he replied, grinning as he trailed his hands up to rest on her waist.

"Well then I suppose they'll have to endure another few days of torture," she sighed. "You need to rest," she instructed at his disappointed yet confused look.

"Surely you can break me out of here," he argued as she slid from his grasp to sit next to him on the bed once more.

"No Nikola, you need to rest. You suffered a huge electric shock and while it undid whatever they did to you in the first place, you've been through a lot. We need to monitor you closely."

"Can't you monitor me?" he whined before his face lit up. "I know something we can do that is not even remotely strenuous and will allow you to remain by my side for as long as you deem necessary in terms of my medical treatment."

Helen pulled a face.

"What?" he deadpanned, face dropping.

"I found your little..."

"Picnic slash photo exhibition?" he finished sadly and she nodded. "I was going to show you how much I remembered," he said softly, looking down. "I was going to show you how well I was doing."

"It was beautiful," she assured him, cupping his cheek as she smiled. "Truly Nikola, just beautiful. Maybe later, when you've had a chance to rest, we could..."

"I'd like that," he replied, almost shyly.

The tender moment was broken suddenly by a knock at the door and, sitting back and straightening up, Helen turned.

"Come in," she called, letting go of Nikola's hand but he wasn't having any of it, snatching it back before the door opened fully and giving her a fiercely determined look. Giving his fingers a squeeze she turned to face her protégé and the man she raised with a small smile.

"Hey Vla- Tesla," Henry began with an uncertain smile. "How are you feeling?"

"You're still dead meat," Nikola replied, narrowing his eyes but, as Helen squeezed his hand, he sighed. "But other than that... fine," he admitted grudgingly.

"Good, good..." Henry muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Look we, uh, we just came to say... sorry. About the cleaning thing. And the cooking thing. And the shield thing."

Henry elbowed Will.

"Yeah, sorry," the other man mumbled looking down at his shoes.

Nikola pulled a face, looking to Helen in askance but eventually sighed.

"Fine," he grumbled. "It's... fine."

They were all silent for a second before Helen cleared her throat.

"Is there something else Henry?" she prompted gently.

"Yeah," he replied quickly, looking relieved. "Richard is on line one. He said he had to talk to you, urgently and asked me to ask you to not hang up on him this time."

Helen chuckled but nodded, standing and, much to her displeasure and apparently his, released Nikola's hand.

"I want one of you to stay with him at all times," she instructed the two younger men. "He's on strict bed rest for the next 24 hours at least and will require round the clock medical supervision, understand?"

Henry and Will nodded obligingly as Nikola pulled a face.

"I'll be back later to take over but, in the mean time, do not let him out of that bed."

"What if he tries to kill us?" Will asked sceptically.

"You won't, will you Nikola?"

He sighed.

"Only if they provoke me."

Satisfied Helen turned on her heel, ready to leave.

"Doc!" Henry called out quickly, stepping up to her. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather stay here? I mean, I can probably handle whatever Richard wants and Will and Abby can oversee the clean up. We'll be fine without you..."

He trailed, off casting a nervous glance towards Nikola.

"You'll be fine Henry," she insisted, clapping the young man on the shoulder before walking to the door.

"Oh but Helen?" Nikola called softly with a pre-emptive yet salacious waggle of his eyebrows.

"What?" she asked sceptically, drawing the word out slightly as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Don't _you _wanna be my naughty nurse?"

* * *

><p><strong>So there we have it darlings! The end of what was meant to be maybe 20,000 words of fluff. I found my original notes for this the other day and I must say, I'm surprised at how it has grown but it's all thanks to you guys! Thank you for the continued support and words of encouragement, they have kept me writing even when I didn't have the heart for it. Y'all are fantastic and I love you just about as much as I love Sanctuary :P Also, if you start screaming for an epilogue (which I'm sure you will), gimmie some ideas because I am all out of them. I'm more than happy to do it but inspiration please? :D<strong>

**xx**


	23. Epilogue: Unexpected

**I dutifully waited to hit the 300 mark until I posted this (because I like round numbers) and I know that you will throw knives at me for parts of it but, well, with all the suggestions I got, this was the best way for me to smush them all together without writing the one thing I loathe writing :P Also, love to Emmy1512 for beta-ing this (and not killing me).**

**Thanks to those lovely little darlings who reviewed the last chapter and to those who've been soldiering on with me for all this time. Means more to me than you'll ever know *insert biggest cyber hug ever here***

**xx**

* * *

><p>"Magnus?" Will thundered, storming into her office. "I know we said we'd give him some leeway but this is just too much!"<p>

Magnus looked up quickly with wide eyes, cheeks flushed and hair ruffled far more than she usually allowed. Will frowned at the quickness of her breath but ignored it, striding forward to dump what was left of his jeans on her desk.

Quickly she grabbed the edge of the table, pulling herself further into the desk with a bright smile.

"He cut up my jeans Magnus," Will prompted, grabbing the now short shorts that had been his favourite pair. "All of them! And replaced them with suits!"

There was a muffled thump from beneath the desk that Magnus covered with a cough and even bigger smile.

"Ni-Nikola?" she asked, annoyance flickering over her face.

"You have to do something about him Magnus, he's out of control," Will continued, ignoring the way she kept fidgeting in her chair. "I mean, we've said sorry a hundred times, what more does he want from us?"

"I'm, ah, not sure," Magnus said her voice slightly strained as she gave him yet another forced and polite smile.

"We didn't complain when he trashed our rooms or glued half my books together or even about the fact that we've caught you guys making out way too often in really public places but this? This is the last straw!" he cried. Up until now he'd been reasonable, allowing the vampire his fun because, well, Will had already had his and he knew if the tables had been turned that he'd have been just as pissed. But this was a step too far.

"All my pants," he said angrily when she gave him only a small nod in response. "And I'd bet anything that Henry's in the same boat as me! You can't let this go on!"

"Well," Magnus said, her voice still strained. "Perhaps you ought t-t-to taa-alk to him. Tell him ho-w truly sorry... you are," her face darkened and the unmistakable thunk of something hitting the wood of her desk sounded, "and that you'll do something to make it up to him."

Her voice was firm by the time she finished, a rather pleased looking smile on her face.

"Oh yeah, 'cause Tesla will take that well," Will replied with a roll of his eyes. Then he noticed a flicker of something across her face and frowned.

"You O.K there?" he asked and she nodded, biting her lip as she tried to smile at him. She was distracted and he knew it. Sure she cared for the damned vampire but this wasn't a game anymore, she needed to pull him into line.

"Look Magnus, I know you and the guy have some kind of freaky relationship where you both pretend that you aren't sleeping together but you're the only one he'll listen to," Will implored. "I mean, this can't go on fo-."

"Whether or not I am sleeping with Nikola is not only none of your business Will but something that you and the others are more than aware of," she all but barked at him, eyes flashing dangerously. "While I'll admit our relationship is somewhat less the conventional I'd also ask that you refrain from criticizing my decision to be involved with someone in this manner until it begins to compromise the running of the Sanctuary. Understand?"

Will nodded, dumbfounded. So much for distracted.

"And furthermore, while Nikola's actions have been childlike in the extreme, something of which I am not impressed by, you have to admit that yours have been equally as petty in recent months," she continued. "I shall talk to Nikola and work to make sure your cupboards are restocked with appropriate attire but next time you choose to aggravate one of the most aggravating men on the planet, try and clean up your own mess."

For a long moment, Will said nothing, feeling intensely childish. He knew he deserved some of Tesla's antics but-

Then Magnus squeaked and all Will's guilt fell away, replaced by curiosity at what had made her jump in her seat so.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Will asked, starting to get worried. Her eyes were wide again and he was fairly sure the flush on her cheeks had little to do with her earlier outburst. She nodded but his brow creased in concern as his eyes flicked over her desk, noticing for the first time a midnight blue box that sat on the corner, wrapped up with a black velvet ribbon.

"Who's that from?" he asked, trying to figure out if he'd forgotten some kind of birthday or anniversary.

"A... a friend," she answered with a low groan, biting her lip as her eyes fluttered closed momentarily.

"O.K, look, is something that matter?" Will tried again, getting more and more freaked out by her behaviour every minute.

"Of course not," she replied throatily before another clunk from beneath the desk sounded. "What makes you ask that?"

"You just seem a little..." Will searched for the right word.

"Busy," came the reply from under the desk.

Oh God.

The voice was way too familiar for Will's comfort though he should have guessed. Nowadays they were hardly ever apart.

Magnus paled, floundering for something to say but Will held up a hand, trying not to puke at the image he'd just been given.

"That was your cue to leave Huggybear," the voice said dryly. "Before she kicks me again."

Without a second thought (or dwelling on the fact that he was certain she'd been wearing pants earlier that morning) Will grabbed his defiled pants and turned, leaving the room as quickly as humanly possible, kicking the door shut as he went.

He'd barely made it 10 metres before he ran head first into Henry, pants flying everywhere.

"Dude, you okay? You look like you've seen a gh-..." he trailed off, eyeing the denim cut offs uncomfortably.

"Tesla updated my wardrobe," Will croaked before internally retching at the mention of the man's name.

"You so have to speak to the Doc about this," Henry said, shaking his head. "I mean, he gave up on torturing me ages ago. Let's go see her now, yeah? Maybe she can talk some sense into him."

"NO!" Will yelled before he could stop himself. "I mean, I already did and we... we_ can't_ go back there."

"Why?" Henry asked, concerned.

"He was under the desk," Will admitted miserably but Henry clearly didn't understand, his face distorted with confusion.

"I don't get it," Henry continued.

"Lucky you," Will moaned, tugging his friend down the corridor and away from further mental instabilities.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile:<em>

"Thank you for that Nikola," Helen said bitingly, pushing her chair back to allow him to step out of the space. "_Really_. As if you weren't causing enough troubles as it is."

"Hey!" he said, straightening up and leaning against the edge of her desk with a grin. "It's not my fault your uterus is so low!"

Helen sighed, crossing her arms and legs.

"You didn't exactly need to get on your knees to start kissing my stomach either," she reminded him with a frown. "But I was more talking about you tickling my feet."

"If you hadn't been wearing pants..." he trailed off with a grin. "Though why you decided to shove me in there just because Huggybear came waltzing on in I don't understand."

"You were on your knees between me and the desk, it was that or have him think you were about to disrobe me with your teeth," she retorted hotly.

"It is a shame I didn't actually get to disrobe you with my teeth," he said with a heavy sigh. "At least then Huggybear would have freaked out over something a little more compromising than your ticklish soles."

"Go apologise to him Nikola," she said, pushing him away so she could begin work on her files once more. "Now," she added when he moved no further than a foot.

"I wasn't done Helen," he muttered darkly before grabbing her by the shoulders and spinning her and the chair around to face him. Once more he sank to his knees with a budding smile and pulled her close.

"Niko!" she protested, grabbing a fistful of his hair and trying to drag his head away from her.

"You cannot seriously expect me to simply walk away after you announce that we're expecting a child," he said hotly, grabbing her wrist with a dark look.

"I never said I was pregnant," she muttered, releasing his hair with a sigh. "I simply asked how you felt about children."

"Which is woman speak for 'you knocked me up buster so you better not walk away'," Nikola replied with a grin. "I'm not that unintelligent."

Helen pulled a face and groaned.

"You mean to say you aren't pregnant?" Nikola asked, his face falling as he sat back on his haunches. Helen couldn't help but smile at him, reaching out to cup his cheek. He was her Nikola and she'd never doubt that again. While he was snarky and vitriolic to the others at times, he was the sweet man she'd fallen for when they were together, unafraid to show her how he felt.

"I don't know," she admitted. "My body chemistry isn't exactly what you'd call normal so it could very well be a false alarm. I just... I just wanted to ask, just in case."

The forlorn look in his eye disappeared slowly, replaced instead by a soft smile that warmed her heart.

"How soon can you take the test?" he asked quietly, taking her hand as he slid his free hand up her thigh to rest on her hip.

Helen chuckled, leaning down to press her lips gently to his cheek.

"Whenever you'd like," she replied with a smile. Her stomach was doing backflips at the thought of having a child again, fear and anxiety bubbling up but it was the sheer joy radiating from Nikola that kept her grounded enough to realise that they could do this.

"Can we go now?" he asked eagerly as she broke away. Reverently he placed his hand over her stomach. "Please?"

Helen laughed once more, leaning back.

"Don't I get to find out what's in the box first?" she teased, glancing to the gift he'd brought in earlier but, much to her surprise, Nikola blushed, bolting to his feet and grabbing up the box before she could so much as blink.

"No," he said uncomfortably. "It was just... I mean, just a silly... immature and all that..."

He cleared his throat, looking around the room as if searching for an escape.

"Nikola?" she asked warily. "What?"

"It's nothing," he replied with a benign smile.

"Nikola..."

"Look, I think I'll just... go alright?" he said, backing away from her slowly with a tight grip on the package but Helen was determined, lunging for him before he could make his escape. Snatching the package from his grip, she smiled, turning her back as she began to undo the ribbon. Nikola's arms came around her, once more taking the parcel but Helen turned in his embrace, kissing him soundly until he groaned against her lips.

"Please?" she whispered softly, nuzzling his cheek. "Then we can go take the test."

Nikola groaned again, eyes still closed but, as Helen gently took the parcel from him, he didn't complain, just stepping back with a pained expression.

"It was meant to be a joke," he said dejectedly. "But it's silly and immature and I'm sorry, alright?"

Shooting him what she hoped was a comforting look, Helen sat down once more with the package on her lap. Nikola hovered uncomfortably by her side as she took her time in removing the lid and pulling back the tissue paper only to burst out laughing when she realised what the box contained.

"I'm sorry," Nikola said again, sounding dejected. "It's just that it's exactly 6 months today since you found me and I figured we should celebrate and then I remembered what you'd said and I just... It's silly, I know, I should have been a little more mature about it but I just..."

Helen meanwhile, was still unable to control her laughter, tears almost leaking down her cheeks as she clutched the box to her chest.

"Oh Niko," she gasped with a grin. "You and I truly are..." And with that she burst out into laughter once more much to Nikola's displeasure. She could see the confusion in his eye but, even as she quieted herself to a giggle, she couldn't explain it to him. Standing up, she gave him the box and a quick kiss before taking his hand and leading him to the door.

"Where are we going?" he asked uncertainly but Helen didn't respond, just shaking her head through her chuckling.

Quickly they made their way to the residential corridor, Helen still unable to talk as she tugged Nikola along to their bedroom. She heard him chuckle at the destination but, as she shoved him through the door she ignored the waggle of his eye brows, leaving him and his box to perch on the bed as she headed to the wardrobe. It took a few moments of searching but eventually she found the costume she was searching for and grabbed it, spinning back to him with a grin.

"Great minds think alike," he said appreciatively, taking in the naughty nurse costume that bore a striking resemblance to the one in his box.

"You aren't the only one who remembered the date," she said huskily, tossing the costume to the bed.

Nikola grinned up at her, throwing aside the box on his lap in favour of taking her by the hips.

"Care to celebrate?" he all but purred, tugging her down until she straddled his lap.

"Read my mind," she replied in a whisper before their lips met hungrily. "Though?"

"Costume later," he growled, falling backwards and dragging her with him and Helen grinned.

"Great minds," she mumbled against his lips.

"Genius minds," he corrected his voice low and rough as he rolled them over. "Absolute geniuses."

And then, as his lips descended on hers once more, Helen couldn't find it in herself to disagree.


End file.
